Primavera
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [completa] Quando há mais em jogo do que simplesmente amar e ser amado, pode ditar as regras? Ikki x Hyoga X Shun. YAOI e LEMON. Não é incesto!
1. Verdades

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens originais de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e as estórias publicadas por mim não têm fins lucrativos de espécie alguma.

* * *

_

**Título**: _Primavera_

**Gênero**: _Yaoi, Lemon._

**Resumo**: _Quando há mais em jogo do que simplesmente amar e ser amado, quem dita as regras do que é certo ou errado? Ikki x Hyoga X Shun. Yaoi, Lemon. ( não é incesto! ).

* * *

_

Capítulo I – Verdades 

– O que está fazendo aqui? Ficou maluco?

– Eu sei que estamos sozinhos... eu... liguei para _ele._

– Vá embora. Vá embora agora.

O rapaz bateu suavemente a porta trás de si.

– Não adianta que eu não vou. Você pode me pedir tudo: que te deixe em paz, que eu fique com ele... mas não me peça para não te _amar_. E nem pense em me mandar embora. Eu não vou... eu quero você. Agora. Não me negue isso!

– Isso é loucura!

– Loucura é você ir embora amanhã e eu ter que fingir que não me importo. Mas hoje estamos só nós dois aqui e eu quero ouvir... me diga...

– O quê?

– _Diga!_

O rapaz na cama assentiu com a cabeça.

– Eu te amo.

– Zeus! Pensei que não fosse dizer!

– Você me conhece.

– Conheço. E adoro...

– Venha para cá então! Se for para fazer errado, vamos errar logo tudo de uma vez, vem!

O moço loiro caiu na cama do lado do outro, que o recebeu em seus braços fortes, musculosos.

– Que saudades...

– Diga de novo...

– Não! – ele derrubou o loiro sob ele, prendendo–o debaixo de si. – Agora é a sua vez!

O rapazinho deu uma enorme gargalhada. O outro tapou–lhe a boca, brincando.

– Você faz barulho como uma gralha!

– Gralha não, me respeite! – virou–se, invertendo a posição e prendendo o moreno entre suas pernas. – Cisne!

– Cisne... Um cisne tão orgulhoso... – passou os dedos sobre o cós da calça jeans justa do loiro.

– Ikki...

– Eu te quero muito, Hyoga.

– Eu também...

Buscaram instintivamente as mãos um do outro, juntando–as; Hyoga debruçou–se sobre o corpo de Ikki, subjugado, alcançando os lábios entreabertos de Fênix.

– Não... não, Hyoga... a gente não...

– Eu sei, eu sei... está tudo errado... você vai embora amanhã...

– Cuide bem dele por mim, Hyoga...

– Vou cuidar muito bem dele... mas vou pensar em você...

– Não diz isso.

– O que quer que eu faça? Por você eu finjo!

– Chega!

Ikki saiu debaixo do corpo do outro, sentando–se na cama. Contrariado, Hyoga sentou–se ao lado dele também, admirando–lhe sem se deixar perceber, o dorso nu que o japonês exibia ao dormir, tão à vontade, mas sempre tão duro, sempre jogando na retaguarda.

– Ikki – reuniu alguma força para falar eloqüentemente quando sua vontade era deitar–se nos braços de Fênix e entregar–se. – Eu vou cuidar do Shun. Eu vou cuidar dele para sempre, ou enquanto ele me quiser, não foi isso que você me pediu? Vou fazer! Mas não me pede para não... droga! Eu _amo_ você! Você é feito de pedra?

– Sou feito de carne, osso e sangue! – agarrou os braços do loiro entre os seus firmes, bufando. – E também te amo, merda! Mas não te amo mais do que amo Shun! Ele vem primeiro, sempre!

– Esquece o Shun! Por uma noite! Me dê isso! Eu mereço! Sou eu que beijo ele pensando em você!

Fênix respondeu com uma bofetada na cara do outro. No fundo, seu coração ficou feliz com certeza perturbadora de que o russo não o esquecera. Não, ele também não havia esquecido...

– Eu também só penso em você...

– E desistiu de mim!

– Não desisti de você, Hyoga. Desisti de _mim_.

Hyoga segurou o rosto queimado de sol entre os dedos.

– Olha para mim.

– Estou olhando. O que foi? Vai me enfeitiçar?

O loiro tirou lentamente a camiseta que usava, atirando–a longe. Percebeu, satisfeito, que o olhar do orgulhoso Fênix foi domado, fixando–se no seu corpo.

– Quero você... – beijou o pescoço tenso do moreno. Sentiu, pela primeira vez, a fortaleza dele ruir.

– Eu também... eu também...

– Eu te desejo tanto.

As mãos loiras deslizaram até as nádegas firmes do moreno, Hyoga riu da samba–canção de Pato Donald.

– Hyoga, eu queria te dizer que...

– O que? – voltou o rosto para o outro. Ante a rosto ofegante, lindo, do cavaleiro de Cisne, Fênix mudou de idéia.

– Nada, esquece.

– Você me quer?

– Quero... quero, Hyoga...

Cisne puxou as mãos calejadas de Ikki até seu peito, seu coração disparado denunciava a falta de segurança com que guiava a situação. Acomodou–se no colo do moreno. A pressão firme do corpo loiro sobre o seu enlouquecia–o. Logo já não precisou do auxílio de Hyoga para continuar explorando a pele de leite de cabra do russo. Lambia com vontade o queixo tão alto e tão brioso de Cisne.

Nem conseguia se lembrar dele quando não o amava. Quando se apaixonara por ele? Não tinha importância... o fato era que adorava o jeito _blasé_ do loiro, seu ar arrogante, seu pouco caso. E tão entregue em seus braços! Nunca imaginara ser possível.

Matou seu desejo de tocar livremente aquela cabelos macios, cor de ouro, tão parecidos com os de Esmeralda que ele tanto amara antes dele. Eram ainda mais macios do que os da moça. Perfumados, bem cuidados. Hyoga era muito vaidoso. E como adorava isso também!

– Do que ri? – Hyoga gemeu junto ao pescoço dele.

– De como você é vaidoso, Cisne!

– Eu?

– Você está cheiroso, tão cheiroso!

– Gosta do meu perfume?

– Gosto de você, loiro ordinário!

Apertou as nádegas de Cisne por sobre os jeans que agora mal continham a excitação do jovenzinho, que respondeu com um longo gemido e com um desafio.

– Não vai poder parar isso...

– Quem disse que eu quero? Agora eu te quero _sem_ essa calça jeans...

– Tira ela de mim, então, Fênix... não vou te facilitar nada...

– Ah, não? Não vai? Vamos ver!

Beijaram–se, testando–se. Hyoga mordia o lábio de Fênix até sentir que o outro fugia, com dor. Ikki fazia o mesmo, puxando inquieto a calça semi–desabotoada de Cisne.

– Já veio preparado, hein? – brincou Ikki, constatando que Hyoga não usava nada por baixo da calça.

– Pretensioso... nunca usei nada por baixo...

– Isso aqui então não é um montinho de meia? – encaixou a mão por dentro do que ainda restava de calça vestida no loiro, sentindo em suas mãos calosas o sexo quente do cavaleiro.

– Meio firme demais para serem meias, não acha?

– Não sei... deixa eu apalpar melhor...

O loiro gemia alto.

– Gralha loira... não sabe ser discreto?

Hyoga o empurrou para trás, deitando–o por completo.

– Vamos ver se _você_ consegue ser discreto, Ikki...

Percorreu o caminho da boca molhada do cavaleiro de Fênix, descendo pelo pescoço, a língua seguindo o traço de pelugem delicado do umbigo até onde ele levava. Tomou o sexo do outro em sua boca, recebendo–o com uma sádica lentidão em sua língua. Ikki agüentou o máximo que pode, rosnando – para não dar ao loiro o gostinho de vencer sua provocação. À medida que os movimentos de Cisne se tornaram mais lentos e mais intensos, ele não conseguiu evitar e seus gemidos ruidosos encheram o quarto. Hyoga abandonou seu trabalho entre as pernas do outro e murmurou, exultante de vitória: "Ave Fênix, nada! Isso é uma maritaca! Olha esses gemidos!"

– Seu loiro folgado, venha cá... eu não disse que podia parar!

– Quer que eu continue? – perguntou rindo.

– Sabe que eu quero. – ele ficou sério. – É o que eu sempre quis.

Hyoga deitou–se sobre o corpo moreno.

– Eu poderia ser seu, Fênix, seu idiota... para sempre...

– Não pode, Cisne! Não pode.

– Nenhuma mentira dura a vida toda, Ikki. Quando ele descobrir vai ser pior.

– Ele não vai descobrir... – beijou as mãos macias do cavaleiro loiro. – Eu ia te odiar se ele ficasse sabendo...

– Por mim ele não vai saber... mas isso... – ele deslizou os lábios sobre o do outro, sugando um beijo apaixonado. – _isso_ não se disfarça...

– Vem... – Ikki sentou–se e deu tapas sobre seu colo, indicando a Hyoga que o queria ali. – Vamos conversar um pouco menos.

Sentou–se no colo de Fênix. Nus, roçavam–se um contra o outro em um frenesi sem tamanho, até Hyoga decidir–se a fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Conseguiu colocar–se sobre o colo do cavaleiro, erguendo o corpo para achar espaço para o outro dentro de si. Negociaram mudos os arranjos implícitos e Hyoga percebendo que já estava tudo certo para acomodar o amante em seu corpo, permitiu–se sentar plenamente no colo de Ikki, recebendo–o todo dentro de si. O fez com toda a naturalidade possível, sem muitos pruridos.

Ikki sentiu vibrar na sua alma o grito de dor de Cisne.

Obviamente, ele não imaginava que doeria tanto.

– Hyoga... Hyoga... seu loiro burro... por que não foi devagar? – gemeu Ikki, acariciando as costas tensas do russo, que ainda estremecia de dor.

– Ah! Sou jovem, mas não tenho tanto tempo assim para perder... quanto tempo mais íamos ficar naquela brincadeira? – ele afastou a própria franja, Ikki viu os olhos vermelhos da dor. – Melhor assim, tudo logo de uma vez!

Ikki sorriu–lhe apaixonadamente, olhos brilhantes de desejo.

– É por isso que eu te amo, Cisne. – beijou–lhe a boca macia. – Dói muito ainda?

– Levar um chute no saco durante um treinamento no dia mais gelado do ano dói mais e eu sobrevivi. – ele riu da sua própria piadinha. – Eu sou homem ou não sou, droga?

– Não... Você não é um homem, Hyoga... Nem eu. Somos meninos... Roubaram nossa infância, mas nós ainda somos meninos...

– Menino! Eu!

– Nós. Todos. – beijou os lábios crispados de dor de Hyoga. – Meu menino loiro. – deslizou os dedos sobre o sexo do outro, massageando-o; Cisne respondeu com um longo gemido.

– Ikki...

– Gosta?

– Não pare...

Para sorte de Ikki, Cisne tinha um certo quê de masoquista e mesmo com a dor que sentia, conseguia ter forças para mover seus quadris com uma desesperadora habilidade. Fênix manteve uma de seus mãos sobre o sexo do rapaz loiro e com a outra tentava o mais que podia refrear os movimentos de Hyoga.

– Calma, Cisne! Está com pressa? Tem outra sessão marcada para mais tarde?

Hyoga riu.

– E se eu tiver?

– O outro vai ter que esperar... _Eu_ não tenho pressa!

– Ah, não? – o loiro ignorou os apelos de Fênix e recomeçou a mover-se com mais e mais energia, extasiado pelas expressões de prazer no rosto moreno de Ikki. – Tem certeza?

– Pare, seu Cisne abusado... Covarde!

O cavaleiro japonês cedeu ao seu desejo e começou a empurrar-se cada vez mais rápido dentro do amante.

– Pensei que você não tivesse pressa... – gemeu Cisne.

– E você? Tem pressa? – as mãos morenas deslizavam com ardor pelo sexo ereto do jovem loiro.

– Muita. Muita pressa e muita sede de você...

– Mate sua sede aqui... – o moreno aproximou sua cabeça da de Hyoga para beijá-lo. Tinham ainda os lábios colados quando Hyoga sentiu seu corpo tremer e ser inundado por Ikki. O moreno continuou os movimentos das suas mãos até que elas fossem também encharcadas pelo loiro. Ofegantes e mudos, caíram deitados um ao lado do outro, abraçados, gozando o silêncio e a intensidade do momento.

– Hyoga...

– O quê?

– Eu... Eu nunca... Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes.

– Você era virgem? Eu percebi. – murmurou o loiro, deitado já de bruços ao lado do amante que estava, ao contrário, deitado de costas, olhando para o teto e cuja testa enrugou-se ante a revelação.

– Não me diga que você é tão experiente assim, Cisne?

– Eu também era virgem, Ikki. Por isso eu sei. Percebi que você também não sabia o que fazer.

– Ainda não acredito que era virgem, Cisne!

– Acha que se eu não fosse ia ter feito a idiotice que fiz? – resmungou.

Ikki riu alto.

– Ainda dói?

– Muito e pelo jeito vai doer uma boa semana... – ele lançou um olhar de deboche para Ikki. – Quando me sentar, vou lembrar de você...

– Não consigo pensar em nada mais romântico do que isso. – respondeu, sério, alisando as nádegas quase infantis ainda do jovem loiro, delicadas como a de uma criança. Beijou a pele macia. – Está melhor?

– Beije mais para dentro.

– Folgado.

– Não quer que eu sinta menos dor?

– Não abuse. – beijou-o mais. – Assim, melhor?

– Está mais ou menos.

– Como reclama!

Cisne puxou-o para perto de si.

– Como eu te amo, Ikki Amamiya...

– Como eu te amo, Hyoga...

Abraçaram-se ternamente. Acariciaram-se durante longo tempo, sentindo e testando um ou outro, trocando beijos e juras; Ikki pedia que Hyoga fosse embora, ao mesmo tempo que o beijava e estreitava junto de si. Hyoga jurava que já estava indo, mas também suas mãos não largaram a massa farta de cabelos negro-azulados. Acabaram dormindo enlaçados como velhos amantes.

– Pssss... Estou indo, Fênix.

– Já?

– Já é de dia.

Coçou os olhos embaçados, para ver o rapaz loiro já de calças jeans e tênis. Também sabia que estava na hora dele ir, mas seu coração de menino e cavaleiro não queria. Iria embora para Liverpool, iria embora para que Shun pudesse ser feliz com Hyoga e para que _ele_ sofresse um pouco menos por perder o seu amor. Amor que ele mais que nunca tinha certeza de que era seu. Seu. E abria mão dele. Por Shun... Mas seu irmãozinho merecia – e como!

Sentou-se na cama, nu ainda. Hyoga claramente evitava seu olhar, enquanto procurava o pé esquerdo do tênis. Ikki via o pé do lado da cama, mas o loiro fingia não vê-lo: circulava pelo quarto como se não quisesse sair.

Bateu no colo.

– Senta aqui, Hyoga.

O loiro sentou-se no colo dele, olhando-o nos olhos, as pernas abraçando o tronco despido do moreno. Ficaram ali, abraçados. As mãos de Ikki corriam pelas costas nuas de Hyoga, que mantinha a cabeça morena junto ao peito. Sentiu, com a felicidade de quem sente um orgasmo, as lágrimas ferventes de Fênix contra seu peito nu. Levantou a cabeça do cavaleiro para olhar aqueles olhos fundos, molhados.

– Cisne... você... Você é tão cheiroso... seu cheiro é bom... me deixa a sua camiseta... pega uma minha, mas deixa a sua aí... tem seu cheiro nela...

Beijou ternamente a cabeça de cabelos escuros sob seu queixo.

– Vou deixar. Quando sentir meu cheiro nela vai lembrar de nós? De ontem?

– Vou! Vou lembrar de ontem para sempre!

– Então me dá meu beijo. O de despedida, viu, seu cavaleiro presunçoso? Não vou aceitar nada além do que de melhor você tem!

– Meu melhor será sempre seu, Hyoga...

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

A porta do quarto rangeu furiosamente, mas eles só tiveram tempo de descolar ligeiramente os lábios. A face pálida e desconcertada de Shun emergiu das sombras, lançando pânico ao quarto que tinha sido cenário de uma noite de tanto amor. Os três, trêmulos, perplexos, imóveis, olhavam-se sem saber o que fazer.

E por mais que se amassem os três, embora de modos diferentes, o que realmente não interessava, nenhum conseguia entender _verdadeiramente_ o que se passava na alma do outro.

Do rosto infantil de Shun brotou uma lágrima solitária. Saiu do quarto correndo. Sem pensar muito, ou mesmo agindo por um reflexo desesperado, Ikki levantou-se abruptamente, derrubando Hyoga no chão, vestiu sua samba canção e sai atrás do irmão, gritando 'Shun! Shun!' pelos cômodos até perceber que ele tinha saído. Hyoga foi atrás deles, mas percebeu antes de Ikki que Shun tinha saído na direção da rua.

Viu o jovem de cabelos verdes correr desbaratinado pela rua, na frente dos carros. Um deles, uma picape vermelha, avançou sobre o corpinho franzino. Ikki gritou o nome de seu irmão o mais alto que pode.

Aos seus pés, caiu o corpo intacto e salvo de seu irmão mais novo. No meio da rua, o corpo inerte e sangrando de Hyoga – que atirara-se sobre o jovem Andrômeda, salvando-o do carro.

— # —

– Traumatismo craniano grave.

– Ele vai morrer?

– Não sabemos ainda.

– Ele está em coma?

– Induzido. Para evitar danos maiores ao cérebro. Temos um coágulo perigoso e decidiremos sobre o melhor procedimento cirúrgico assim que os exames mais detalhados tiverem sido feitos.

– Posso vê-lo?

– Não será possível... senhor?

– Meu nome é Shun Amamiya. Esse é o meu irmão, Ikki. Somos... _parentes_ do Hyoga.

– Como eu disse, não será possível agora.

– Vamos ficar então. Por aqui, podemos?

– Não há necessidade, ele vai ficar na UTI, mas se vocês quiserem, é claro que podem ficar.

— # —

– Shun, eu...

– Não me peça desculpas, niisan.

– Mas, Shun!

– Desde quando vocês têm um caso?

Caso! Ikki ficou furioso. Não pela sua culpa, que rasgava-lhe o coração, não pela dor de ver seu cisne loiro adormecido em uma cama de hospital, não pela traição em si, mas pela palavra '_caso_' que Shun usara com tanto desdém. Se ele soubesse o quanto ele amava Hyoga! Nunca usaria uma palavra baixa como 'caso' para se referir ao amor deles!

– Não temos caso, Shun! Ele e eu... nós...

– Nós? Agora vocês dois são _nós_?

– Shun!

– Fale de uma vez!

– Eu o amo. Desde... desde que você foi para Londres. Eu e ele... e quando você voltou... Tudo acabou, eu juro! Mas... eu ia embora e... quisemos nos despedir. Uma vez! Uma única vez! Shun, se eu soubesse que...

– Quieto! – Shun sentou-se, tapando as orelhas com as mãos, em um gesto de suprema infantilidade, mas que ele não conseguia reprimir. Eram tantas coisas! Se ele soubesse... se eles todos soubessem!

— # —

**Comentários**: _Pronto, sei que serei linchada por separar o casal 20 dos cavaleiros de bronze... mas as coisas vão ficar mais claras no próximo capítulo, cujo título é_ Primeiros Dias. Até lá, paciência!

Obrigada à **Nana Pizani** e **Ada Lima** que betam esta fic de boa vontade e com um carinho que eu não tenho palavras para agradecer, e à **Vera Lúcia**, que é a inspiradora deste enredo. Obrigado, meninas!


	2. Primeiros Dias

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens originais de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e as estórias publicadas por mim não têm fins lucrativos de espécie alguma._

**Título**: _Primavera_

**Gênero**: _Yaoi, Lemon._

**Resumo**: _Quando há mais em jogo do que simplesmente amar e ser amado, quem dita as regras do que é certo ou errado? Ikki X Hyoga X Shun. Yaoi, Lemon. ( não é incesto! ).

* * *

_

**Comentário pessoal**: devo desculpas pela demora, mas não foi minha culpa! O Word comeu seis páginas prontas desse capítulo, ele foi todo reescrito. Nem precisa dizer que eu estava furiosa, não? Faltavam apenas dois parágrafos para mandá-lo para minhas betas e aí! Pluft! Mas não tem nada não! Aí está! Beijocas e degustem com amor!

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Primeiros Dias 

Os dois jovens vinham caminhando pela rua. O rapaz moreno impressionava pela tenacidade de seus olhos escuros, a camiseta branca coberta pela camisa xadrez em tons de azul, a calça jeans clara, desbotada, os tênis _All Star_ pretos de cano longo. Caminhava com seu ar entre o confiante e fechado, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça.

Ao lado dele, um jovem loiro, mais esbelto, chamava a atenção pelos seus óbvios fios dourados, meio presos por um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Seu suéter cinza combinava belamente com a calça de veludo caramelo e os sapatos de couro claro. Também andava com as mãos no bolso, rindo suavemente enquanto chutava o vazio da rua.

– Que filme bobo, Cisne!

­– O que você queria? Era um filme americanóide!

– Caramba! Você viu como era bonita aquela garota?

– Eu não achei muito. A vilã de cabelos pretos era mais, tinha uns peitos do tamanho de melancias!

– Você, hein, Cisne?

– Ué, vai dizer que você não reparou?

– Claro que eu reparei! Mas eu prefiro loiras...

Cisne riu alto.

– É uma cantada?

– Eu disse loir**A**.

– Está bem! – olhou para os lados, sustentando o meio sorriso em seus lábios finos. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

– A loira do filme?

– Não vendem isso no _China-in-Box_. Vai ter que se contentar com o Frango Primavera... ou com o McDonald's.

– Frango Primavera?

– McCheddar?

– Se queria comer no McDonald's, por que não falou logo?

– Você é sempre assim?

– Assim como? Decidido e despachado?

– Desagradável e bruto.

– Me acha bruto? Não viu nada! – empurrou o loiro com o cosmos. Hyoga bateu de leve contra um poste.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – murmurou Cisne. Diante dos seus olhos azuis claros, viu Ikki cair pesadamente no chão.

– Cuidado com o gelo, Fênix. Escorrega. – debochou com um risinho, vendo o outro se levantar da escorregadia pasta de gelo que seu cosmos criou na calçada.

– Loiro sujo!

– Você começou! – ofereceu o braço estendido para Ikki se levantar. Fênix recusou o braço, mas quando já estava de pé, deu um tapa na mão alva à sua frente.

Hyoga enfiou as duas mãos no bolso. Já estavam de frente para a lanchonete fast-food.

– Senta aí. – empurrou Ikki delicadamente sobre uma das cadeiras mais escondidas, no canto esquerdo da lanchonete. – Eu peço. O que vai querer?

– Big Mac, fritas grandes, Coca Cola grande, um sundae de chocolate.

– Morto de fome.

– Vai te catar. O que você vai comer? McSalada?

– McCheddar, suco de laranja e uma McSalada mesmo.

– Que graça! – ele riu alto enquanto jogava as notas de ienes sobre a mesa. – Isso dá?

– Se não der eu completo. Você me paga depois.

– Escuta, Cisne: não vai bicar o meu sundae depois, ouviu?

– Quem disse que eu vou querer?

– Já vi esse filme antes! Shun também é assim! Come que nem um passarinho, mas depois fila comida da mesa toda!

– Pode deixar, não vou comer seu precioso sundae!

Enquanto Hyoga andava até o balcão, Ikki o observava com um sentimento que não conseguia compreender. No começo, quando Shun viajou para Londres com uma bolsa de estudos que a Fundação Kido ofereceu, achou que fosse ficar sozinho.

Ele também poderia ter viajado – Saori fez questão de que todos eles tivessem uma vida normal, se empenhou para que seus cavaleiros de bronze pudessem gozar da vida como bem entendessem: tiveram casas, escola, cursos, esportes. Podiam escolher. Seiya quis ficar no Japão, fazendo companhia para Saori e curtindo férias merecidas com Seika – ou melhor, Marin – sua irmã perdida. Shiryu voltou para China. Shun aceitou a bolsa de estudos em Londres, por apenas seis meses, como experiência, para sentir se era realmente o que queria. Ikki, claro, não o tolheu. Achava ótimo que Shun estudasse.

No fundo, sentia-se indigno de tanta felicidade, apesar de tudo. Deixou que Shun fosse esperando a solidão; não se dava maravilhosamente com Seiya e nem com Saori, e embora gostasse deles como irmãos, não se via visitando a Mansão Kido e participando de festinhas na beira da piscina. Não era o seu jeito. Ele era um lobo de estepe: andava sozinho, sempre.

No entanto, para sua surpresa, Hyoga desmarcou repentinamente sua viagem para a Sibéria. Depois de algumas sessões de psicoterapia, acabou refletindo que devia ao menos tentar abandonar as obsessivas imagens de sua mãe. Devia deixá-la descansar em paz e não perturbá-la com seus incessantes apelos. Ficar longe de onde ela morrera era uma boa idéia.

Ikki nunca se deu muito bem com Hyoga – ele era apenas o garoto que fazia um monte de visitas intrometidas a Shun. Às vezes, olhava-os conversando, mas era raro. Quase nunca falavam, apenas ficavam no sofá, se olhando com uma cumplicidade que chegava a doer-lhe na alma: quando é que ele, Ikki, o Cavaleiro de Fênix, ia poder compartilhar uma cumplicidade daquelas com alguém? Não era isso que o prendia a Shun. Andrômeda era seu bebê, o via como um pai vê seu filhote mais frágil, e descobrir que Shun não era tão frágil na Batalha do Hades o fizera ficar um pouco mais distante. Amava-o tão profundamente como sempre, mas percebeu que não era tão absolutamente necessário.

Quando seu irmão viajou, Hyoga, ao contrário do que esperava, continuou visitando sua casa. No começo, repeliu-o vivamente. Não queria companhia e não queria ser incomodado na sua solidão, não queria seu espaço invadido por alguém como aquele garoto arrogante e mimado, que se sentia melhor que todos.

Para sua imensa surpresa, o jovem russo não desistiu das visitas e parecia até se divertir com a fúria infantil de Ikki ao tentar expulsá-lo de casa com as mais estapafúrdias desculpas como 'tenho sono hoje' e 'não posso te receber porque quero ler'. Ikki então compreendeu que estava diante de alguém tão teimoso e tão solitário quanto ele. Por isso Cisne não se incomodava com os silêncios enormes que resultavam de sua inabilidade de contato, nem tão pouco com sua falta de cerimônia. Desistiu de lutar contra o loiro e recebeu-o como amigo, num dia de primavera em que, surpreendentemente, fazia frio.

Beberam vinho e brincaram de 'o jogo da verdade'. Assistiram à MTV e depois Cisne lhe preparou panquecas. Eram, de fato, as piores panquecas que já comera na vida e fez questão de dizê-lo e repeti-lo durante a noite toda. Fizeram confidências à luz da lareira artificial, uma caixa sólida de vidro que iluminava-se com um conjunto de lâmpadas quentes.

Desde aquele dia, nunca mais foram vistos separados. O silêncio inicial transmutara-se em uma balbúrdia de sons e eles tornaram-se falantes e brincalhões – e Ikki mesmo começou a acreditar que ele e o Cisne sempre foram alegres, descontraídos e brincalhões e se até então não tinham se comportado assim era porque a vida jamais lhes tinha sido gentil.

Agora, Ikki olhava para Hyoga, vindo com a bandeja cheia de comida, e pensava o que seria da sua vida sem a companhia daquele homem. Adorava-o. Esperava por ele todos os dias para conversar. Sentia um aperto no peito ao pensar em dividi-lo novamente com Shun. Nunca mais estariam a sós. Seu irmão era tão mais jovial, tão mais alegre, interessante. Quando ele chegasse, Cisne não teria dúvidas em voltar a ser seu melhor amigo e ele... bem, voltaria ser a solitária ave Fênix.

– Que cara é essa? Isso é fome? Eu nem demorei isso tudo!

– Shun volta daqui a três semanas. – disparou, subitamente.

– Hum. Sei. – Cisne balbuciou com meio sanduíche na boca. – Está ansioso, não é?

– Eu? Claro! Meu irmão! – respondeu, como se repelisse um injúria.

– Então. O Shun faz falta.

– É.

– Por que não está comendo?

– Eu?

– É, você! Nem pôs a mão no seu sundae.

– Você também sente falta do Shun.

– Claro. É meu melhor amigo.

Ikki tentou soar engraçado, comendo desconfortavelmente seu sundae.

– Não vai precisar mais me aturar quando ele voltar!

– Por que não? – Cisne respondeu imediatamente deixando o sanduíche sobre a caixinha de papel.

– Porque vai ter ele para conversar.

– Você vai viajar?

– Não.

– Então eu acho que posso conversar com mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo.

Ikki ficou sério, distante.

– Será?

– Eu não estou te entendendo. Acha que vou te ignorar quando Shun voltar? Não te usei para não falar com as paredes, Ikki. Gosto da sua companhia como gostava da do Shun.

– Não vai ser a mesma coisa. – era quase um lamento na voz do moreno que mantinha os olhos fixos no sundae.

– Não, não vai mais. – respondeu Hyoga no mesmo tom, com o copo de suco de laranja parado no meio do caminho de sua boca. Deixou o copo de volta na badeja. – Não quero mais comer. Fiquei sem fome.

– Eu também, vamos embora. – Ikki levantou-se.

Saíram da lanchonete e Hyoga caminhou ao lado de Fênix até a casa dos Amamiya. Pararam no portão. Nunca, desde a noite fria de primavera, estiveram tão calados na presença um do outro.

– Quer sair amanhã?

– Não sei.

Hyoga ficou vermelho. Não era vergonha, era raiva. Desde a mesma noite de primavera, Ikki nunca negara-se a sair com ele.

– Por que não?

– Acho que vou ficar em casa. Lendo.

– Vai ficar em casa lendo? – seus olhos azuis brilharam de lágrimas que não desciam. Mas estavam lá.

– É. Sabe o que é? Ando cansado. Vou sossegar amanhã. Só um pouco.

– Está bem, você é que sabe.

Virou as costas furioso.

– Cisne, espera. – segurou o braço do loiro.

– O que é? – resmungou, enxugando os olhos com a barra do suéter.

Ikki estremeceu. Nunca vira nada tão sedutor e tão apaixonante quanto aquele rosto de menino. Em um impulso de desejo, agarrou o rosto com as duas mãos e beijou-o de leve nos lábios.

Hyoga limpou a boca com a manga do suéter e cuspiu no chão.

– Não ouse fazer isso nunca mais ou te transformo em gelo!

Saiu batendo os pés.

Desconcertado, Ikki ficou parado no portão, olhando para Cisne que saía correndo.

Enquanto corria até sua casa, não muito distante dali, Hyoga pensava, desordenadamente.

"_Fênix desgraçado! O que acha que está fazendo? Me dando esmolas? Brincando? Acha que vou deixar você brincar comigo, seu merda? Não! Não vai curar sua saudade do seu irmão comigo e depois me virar as costas! Não vou deixar você fazer isso! Já está falando do Shun, já até me dispensou por uma noite. O safado estava me avisando que vou sobrar. Queria me dar uns beijinhos para aproveitar o tempo que falta. Canalha! Mas comigo não! Não vou ser o passatempo dele enquanto o Shun não chega!"_

— # —

Ficaram sem se ver durante uma semana. Sequer se falaram. Ikki pôde ter um _insight_ sobre como seria sua vida de volta ao normal _sem_ a presença de jovem russo. Estava batendo cabeça pela casa, inquieto, nervoso, mal humorado. Não tinha paciência para TV, para os videogames, para nada. Queria ter coragem de pegar o telefone e ligar para o loiro, mas nem queria pensar na reação de Cisne. Cuspir no chão! Era bem uma coisa que ele não esperava do loiro – não tinha idéia de qual poderia ser a reação dele diante de um telefonema depois de tudo aquilo.

Estava tão inseguro e tão chocado que acabou concordando com algo que jamais concordaria: um encontro para um 'banho de piscina' na Mansão Kido. Detestava essas ocasiões sociais e a cara empertigada de Tatsumi. Aceitou para não ficar sozinho – já fazia uma semana que seu contato com o mundo se resumia a rápidas olhadelas pela janela de sua casa.

Mal pôde acreditar nos seus olhos quando viu aquele corpo delgado e loiro surgindo da piscina com uma toalha azul entre as mãos. Ficou ligeiramente envergonhado e com vontade de desaparecer sob o chão – mas é obvio que não permitiria que Cisne percebesse seu embaraço. Fingiu que não o reparava e tirou o calção, mostrando a sunga grande e vinho que usava. Sunga, aliás, que Shun lhe escolhera por achar que o vinho casava bem com o escuro dos olhos e dos cabelos.

Molhado, Hyoga acenou-lhe com a cabeça.

– Já vai sair da água, Cisne?

– Já está na minha hora.

– Mas você mal chegou! – protestou Saori com sua voz mais doce.

Seiya desviou os olhos para Ikki. Era sensível o bastante para perceber a sutileza dos sentimentos de ambos, mas pouco esperto para manter sua descoberta em segredo.

– Está saindo por causa do Ikki?

O rubor exagerado dos dois respondeu a pergunta lançada no ar.

– Seiya, é claro que não há nada de errado entre eles... – consertou Saori, levantando-se. – É que Hyoga estava mesmo saindo, não é? Você mesmo disse para mim no telefone que não queria ficar muito, não é?

– É, Saori. – admitiu aliviado.

– Foi uma coincidência.

– Tá. Coincidência. – concordou Seiya.

– Vou me trocar e passo aqui para me despedir de vocês antes de sair, está bem, senhorita?

– Claro, Hyoga, fique à vontade. Se quiser comer, pode passar pela cozinha. O lanche foi servido na copa.

Ele fez um sinal contente com a cabeça e saiu sem olhar para Ikki.

Ikki, por sua vez, sentou-se na borda da piscina e ficou balançando as pernas na água, mesmo agüentando as gozações de Seiya sobre ele ter medo de nadar. Repentinamente, o cavaleiro de Fênix se levantou e perguntou com sua usual falta de tato onde ficava o banheiro. Saori sorriu timidamente e apontou para o mesmo lugar do jardim para onde Hyoga fora, já dentro das dependências da casa.

Ele sai correndo, dando graças a Zeus por seu palpite ter sido correto e o banheiro ser no mesmo lugar onde Hyoga estava. Correu pelo jardim até chegar à pequena entrada da casa que na verdade era como uma sala de ginástica, onde enfileiravam-se banheiros, duas portas de sauna, espelhos, todo o aparato necessário para alguém que queria praticar esportes e se refrescar depois da piscina.

Encontrou Hyoga exatamente na posição que esperava: em pé, de frente para o espelho, secando os cabelos com a toalha. O corpo dele era mais bonito do que imaginou. Tudo tão perfeito que chegava a irritar.

– Fugindo de mim, Cisne?

Hyoga continuou secando os cabelos na mesma posição.

– Eu não tenho medo de você.

– Não? Então por que saiu correndo de mim naquela noite, hein? Só porque eu beijei sua boca virgem você saiu cheio de medo? Foi? Virgenzinha do Ártico!

Só então Hyoga virou-se para ele.

– Não, Ikki, eu nem sou boca virgem e nem tive medo de você! Mas se você pensa que eu vou servir para você brincar um pouquinho enquanto seu irmão não volta, está enganado! Não sou passatempo de malandro nenhum! O que é que foi? Pensou que eu ia ficar lá te divertindo enquanto você não tem nada melhor para fazer e que ia me dispensar? Que eu não entendi essa conversa fiada de Shun voltar? O que você queria? Aproveitar que falta pouco para me dar um apertos e tudo bem? É isso?

– Foi isso? – Ikki perguntou olhando desconcertado para Hyoga.

– Acha pouco? Acha pouco brincar de namoradinho por duas semanas e depois '_nada vai ser igual_'? Acha que eu não entendi a mensagem?

– Hyoga, seu loiro burro! Essa massa loira substituiu o seu cérebro!

– Chega! Estou de saco cheio dessa conversa de maluco!

Fez que ia sair da sala, mas Ikki empurrou o corpo alvo contra o espelho, prendendo as mãos de Hyoga no alto.

– Quero você, seu idiota. Nem isso você entende?

Hyoga respondeu-lhe com um beijo. Um beijo tímido a princípio, mas logo Fênix sentiu a língua do outro invadir a sua boca, cheia de vontade, cheia de empáfia, como se aquele sempre tivesse sido o território dela. Soltou as mãos que mantinham o loiro cativo e deslizou-as pelo corpo ainda molhado de Cisne, até o calção azul, ainda úmido, apertando as nádegas macias e frias sob ele. Hyoga gemeu baixinho. Parou o beijo na metade e empurrou Ikki.

– Não vou ser seu passatempo de uma semana! Você mesmo disse: quando Shun vier, nada vai ser igual!

– Loiro tapado! Você é tão idiota que nem entendeu que eu tenho ciúmes de você?

– Ciúmes?

– Não quero dividir você com ninguém. – puxou o loiro de volta para seu abraço, beijando-lhe o pescoço arrepiado. – Ninguém...

– Então é isso? O poderoso Fênix se curvou ao meu charme?

– Isso, se aproveita bem para ficar por cima!

Hyoga riu contente. Não poderia haver prova maior do interesse de Ikki do que aquela suavidade em permitir que seu grande orgulho ficasse de lado, ao menos por algum tempo. Beijou a boca macia do outro.

– Você beija bem demais, Ikki!

– Eu já sabia.

– Safado! – deu um tapa na bunda do cavaleiro moreno.

– Seu beijo também é bom. Molhado.

– Gosta?

– Adorei.

– Então me beija mais!

Ikki e Hyoga continuaram se beijando até o cavaleiro moreno sentir uma suave pressão aumentar contra seu corpo.

– Está necessitado mesmo, hein? Nem bem te dei um amasso você já está assim, _nesse estado_!

– Como se você também não estivesse...

– Vamos embora. Não ia ficar nada bom se o enxerido do Tatsumi pega a gente aqui, _desse jeito_!

– Ikki... – Hyoga chamou o moreno que já estava entrando em um dos banheiros.

– Fala! – berrou de dentro do banheiro.

– Eu passo na sua casa hoje de noite?

Ikki pôs só a cabeça do lado de fora do banheiro.

– Eu passo na sua às seis, está bem?

– Vou te esperar...

– Vê se toma banho direito e lava essa boca de ficar cuspindo chão por aí!

– Ikki, eu nunca cuspiria um beijo seu.

– Eu sei. Vou levar meus cds. Não gosto das suas músicas chatas!

– Inculto.

– Ayumi Hamasaki está bom?

– Só se for o _Rainbow_.

– _Rainbow_ então. Às seis.

— # —

– Como você se atrasa, Fênix!

– Putz! Vinte minutos! Vai gostar de reclamar assim lá fora!

– Vinte minutos é uma vida! – puxou Ikki pela camiseta para dentro da pequena casa.

– Estou vendo que você estava mesmo com saudade de mim!

– Como foi?

– Foi o quê?

– Como foi passar essa semana... sem a gente se falar?

Ikki aproximou-se de Hyoga por trás, abraçou a cintura fina do cavaleiro russo e beijou o pescoço branco.

– Ruim. Ruim. Ruim. Depois daquela cusparada no chão, também...

Hyoga virou-se para Ikki, beijando-lhe a boca macia.

– Eu estava com raiva de você... Mas eu queria aquele beijo, eu queria muito! Me arrependi depois, mas já não sabia o que te dizer.

– Queria mesmo?

– Muito. Eu esperei por isso, mas não naquela noite, você ficou falando de quando o Shun voltasse e de que tudo ia ser diferente! O que queria que eu pensasse?

– Tudo! Tudo _menos_ que eu ia te usar para matar o tempo enquanto meu irmão não volta!

– Está bem... – acariciou o rosto de expressões fortes de Ikki, que beijou a mão que o acariciava em retorno. – Vamos esquecer essa bobagem. O que importa é que está tudo bem agora e você está aqui.

Ikki riu olhando a cozinha que era tão pequena, mas tão organizada e tão limpa que dava para comer no chão.

– O que está fazendo aí? Não me diz que é panqueca! Eu nem trouxe meu antiácido!

– Vai rindo, palhaço! Estou fazendo macarrão ao molho de champignon e salada de salmão com manjericão.

– Que coisa mais fresca! Por que a gente não come um sushi, sei lá? Ou uns biscoitos?

– Zeus nos livre! Apanha a garrafa de vinho, por favor.

Foram para a sala pequena, Hyoga com os pratos de comida e Ikki com a garrafa de vinho e os dois copos. Depois Hyoga voltou da cozinha com os pratos finos e os talheres.

– Agora já dá para comer?

– Já. Senta aí e enche essa boca grossa de comida, vai! Me faz esse favor!

Ikki respondeu, de boca cheia, propositadamente para irritar o loiro.

– Depois te conto o que a minha boca grossa faz...

Hyoga gargalhou e atirou o guardanapo nele.

– Eu já sei o que ela faz, por isso eu estou tratando de deixar ela cheia e contente!

– Cheia ela está, mas contente...

Hyoga levantou-se um pouco e beijou-o delicadamente.

– Agora sim, contente e cheia!

Jantaram rindo até não mais poder. Depois foram para o sofá, assistir aos vídeos ruins que Ikki trazia, adorava filmes de samurais, em especial os tipo B, com sangue falso e braços de cera arrancados. Hyoga achava pouca graça, mas divertia-se com os risos graves e escandalosos de Fênix, que balançava ruidosamente no sofá a cada golpe mais exagerado.

Dado momento, Hyoga virou-se, entediado, para certificar-se do porquê das risadas de Ikki terem cessado, se tanto sangue falso ainda jorrava na tela. O cavaleiro de Fênix dormia tranqüilo, a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. Achou engraçado e bonito o forte e indomável Ikki dormir ao seu ombro, tão suave como uma criança travessa. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar o outro, ajeitando-o deitado no sofá, sem cobri-lo demais porque estava calor.

Foi dormir em seu quarto, mas antes permitiu-se um banho de água fria, porque a proximidade de Fênix simplesmente o deixava louco. Pôs seu pijama mais fechado, não queria nem uma parte do seu corpo desnuda, roçando com malícia em parte alguma do colchão macio e da seda dos lençóis, despudoradamente erógena.

Dormiu agitado, acordando a cada cinco minutos, andando até a cozinha e passando pela sala, admirando o sono tranqüilo e absurdo de Ikki, que parecia uma criança inocente, a quem nenhuma paz era negada.

— # —

Ikki acordou, como sempre, cedo. Olhou para os lados, esfregando os olhos, reconhecendo lenta e prazerosamente o lugar onde estava. Admitiu, com certo desconforto, que preferia muito mais ter acordado ao lado de Hyoga e não achá-lo ali era quase decepcionante. Esfregou o rosto, acordando do torpor da noite, e resolveu procurar por Cisne no lugar em que sempre estava àquelas horas da manhã: na cama.

Parou na porta do quarto. O jovem loiro dormia sem camisa, abraçado aos travesseiros, as pernas desnudas exceto pelos _shorts_ curtos. O pijama estava jogado no chão, o que Ikki achou imediatamente estranho – Hyoga era tão estupidamente organizado que jamais se daria ao luxo de tamanha negligência.

Admirou a pele delicada, branca e suave de Hyoga. Tudo no Cisne era arranjado de maneira a contrastar com ele. Dolorosamente, sua mente foi invadida por pensamentos tristes, sujos. Houve um tempo em que ele detestara Hyoga. Odiava a idéia daquele loiro alto, forte, desvirginando o corpo de anjo de seu irmão – Shun era tão infantil, tão suave! Era como se fosse um anjo caído.

Agora, a mesma seqüência cruel de conjecturas passava pela sua cabeça... quem era ele? _Ele_? Fênix, criado na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, de mãos calejadas, duras, bruto e mal educado, quem era _ele_ para achar que podia, ou tinha direito de tocar naquela flor de cetim que era Hyoga? Ele era uma bela criatura e tão belo era que combinava-se perfeitamente com Shun! Eles eram pequenos, delicados, pálidos, suaves – puros. Mereciam-se.

O pensamento enrugou-lhe a testa.

Um gemido suave na cama o tirou do marasmo do seu alheamento.

– Vem para cá, Ikki... – Hyoga resmungou, deitado na cama, tentando – com um gesto que Ikki só poderia classificar como 'deslumbrante'– arrumar os cabelos lisos que não estavam de maneira alguma despenteados como o gesto poderia sugerir.

– Hyoga, você...

Cisne balançou a mão, mostrando o lugar à sua frente na pequena cama de solteiro.

– Anda logo, deita aqui. – bateu com a mão impaciente no colchão.

Ikki, a contragosto, deitou-se. Deitou com as costas encostando perigosamente contra o peito do jovem loiro. Aninharam-se juntos. Hyoga puxou o cabelo escuro de Ikki e beijou a orelha de Fênix.

– Essa cama fica tão mais gostosa com você aqui...

– Hyoga, seu safado... – murmurou Ikki, já entregue aos carinhos do jovem loiro que acariciava seu peito com mãos de cetim.

– Você é tão sensual, Fênix. – Cisne balbuciou, roçando seus quadris contra os de Ikki.

O cavaleiro moreno sentiu seu corpo responder; a excitação era visível, mas o russo puxava para baixo a samba canção de Ikki, ao que ele respondeu com vagos '_não_, _não'_. Hyoga ignorou os apelos do outro, puxando seus próprios shorts, encostando sua pele desnuda contra a pele semi-despida do moreno.

Estavam quase nus, Hyoga gemia deliciosamente, as mãos sobre o sexo do outro rapaz, gozando de todas as menores nuances de prazer no rosto do cavaleiro de Fênix... Tão forte! Tão sofrido... Era tão bom saber que _ele_ podia dar prazer ao querido Ikki...

A campainha tocou, interrompendo toda a ação que já caminhava para o clímax.

– Inferno!

– Pato, não abre a porta... – implorou Ikki.

– Não, não abro.

Tentaram continuar, mas a campainha tocava intermitentemente. Irritado e obviamente desconcentrado para a tarefa que executava, Hyoga levantou-se e enrolou-se em seu edredom mais grosso. Olhou para Ikki ainda na cama, contrariado, e perguntou inocentemente:

– Dá para ver?

– Ver o que?

– Ver que o que a gente estava fazendo antes da campainha tocar?

– Não! Você nem é tão grande assim!

O loiro respondeu com uma careta.

– Vai, Cisne, não dá para ver nada.

– Se enrola também, anda! Vem me ajudar... Zeus! Mas essa campainha não pára!

– Quem deve ser o chato?

Hyoga andou até a porta e colocou a cabeça contra o olho mágico. A mocinha parada na frente da porta apertava um lencinho entre os dedos.

– Quem é? – Ikki perguntou em deboche, tentando beijar o pescoço de Hyoga, branco, que respondeu mais que depressa.

– Se veste, Ikki! É a senhorita Saori!

Em pânico, os rapazes circularam pelos cômodos pequenos, limpando vestígios de intimidade. Ikki conseguiu ainda entrar no chuveiro e lavar com água fria o entusiasmo abortado. Hyoga, na sala, foi obrigado a abrir a porta trajando seu edredom amarelo. Saori pareceu sequer notar o detalhe, apenas sentou-se no sofá e começou a falar sobre coisas que não tinham importância alguma. Ikki apareceu, sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga e ambos ouviram Saori e seu monólogo por quase uma hora. Houve café, chá e bolinhos. Ela falou sem ser interrompida, até ir embora, sem maiores explicações.

– Essa aí ficou mesmo maluca! – Ikki brincou, balançando a cabeça.

– Vai dizer que você não entendeu?

– Entendeu o que, loiro falso?

– Ela não queria falar com a gente, ela queria _falar_. Você não ouviu quando ela falou que o Seiya viajou com Marin de volta para Grécia e que só volta daqui a dois meses?

– Ouvi e daí?

– E daí que desde que tudo começou... você sabe... _tudo_... ela nunca ficou sozinha. Saori está acostumada a andar sempre com a gente, pela primeira vez ela ficou sem ninguém por perto, se sentiu sozinha e veio conversar com a gente, não é óbvio?

– Conversar não... falar sozinha!

– Pouco importa. O que ela queria era nossa companhia e não nossas conversas – até porque a gente nunca foi de conversa mesmo.

– É... para quê muita conversa? – Ikki puxou Hyoga para perto, beijando-o na boca.

Mantiveram-se enlaçados aos beijos na sala, até Ikki desvencilhar-se do jovem loiro aos poucos.

– Tenho que ir, Cisne.

– Mas por quê?

– Eu... – ele hesitou em responder, mas o pensamento já havia arrefecido seu desejo mesmo. – Eu preciso estar em casa de tarde para receber uma carta do Shun. Ele sempre manda alguma coisa, preciso assinar... você sabe.

O nome do jovem Andrômeda veio até os ouvidos de Hyoga como uma corrente elétrica. Imediatamente suas mãos que ainda buscavam contato com Fênix pendiam ao lado do seu corpo, abandonados. Ikki ouviu o partir do seu coração pelo ar de cachorro abandonado na chuva que Hyoga adotou. Sentiu nele mesmo a dor da separação daquelas mãos macias que tinham tocado seu corpo.

Terminou de se vestir ante os olhos desconsolados de Hyoga, tomou o rosto loiro entre os dedos, puxou o cabelo sedoso para trás e beijou-o como se beijam companheiros de anos e anos se separando pela manhã para um dia de trabalho.

– Te pego às seis?

O rosto de Hyoga iluminou-se com a pergunta.

– Às oito? Hoje eu tenho aula de Yoga.

– Ah! Que gracinha! O Hyoga faz Yoga!

– Cala a boca, Ikki! Vai embora, vai! – o loiro foi empurrando o moreno até a porta.

Ikki ainda o encarou. Os olhos azuis escuros faiscavam de desejo ainda e ele via o mesmo desejo acordado nos olhos claros de Cisne. Passou a mão pelo rosto muito branco. Foi andando até o meio da rua, até Hyoga quase bater a porta e ele gritar "HYOGA!".

Cisne abriu a porta novamente. Ikki, que estava do outro lado da rua, correu até ele, roubou-lhe um beijo cinematográfico e sorriu, contente com a sua travessura.

– Te pego às oito, Cisne.

— # —

– Gostou do filme, Hyoga?

– Meio mentiroso, né? O que é aquilo! O cara cair do cânion direto dentro do avião!

– Já fizemos umas coisas também bem inacreditáveis.

– Mas somos cavaleiros, Ikki. É bem diferente.

– A gente não é nada, Hyoga.

– O que quer dizer?

– Não somos nada. Só somos cavaleiros quando há guerra e não tem guerra nenhuma para a gente agora. A gente não é filho de ninguém, nem somos alunos, nem funcionários, nem cidadãos, a gente não é de lugar nenhum, não pertence a nada, nem a ninguém. A gente nem tem identidade, Pato. Sem nossas armaduras, o que a gente é? Nada!

– Ikki... Não é bem assim.

– Você não entende, não é Cisne? Só prepararam a gente para ser cavaleiro! E era fácil: tinha o cara mau e o cara bom, você era amigo do bom e socava o mau! E era... fácil! Agora não tem cara mau e todos são bons e eu... eu não sei o que fazer! Eu não sei... eu não sei viver! Sabe quando eu vi a minha cara em um documento pela primeira vez? Há duas semanas! Até então nós nem existíamos para essa gente, a gente nunca foi nada! Saori mesma falou, com todas as letras e vírgulas: nossos documentos eram todos falsos. Nossa vida é uma mentira: não estudamos em lugar nenhum, não estamos relacionados com ninguém, nunca pertencemos a ninguém e a coisa alguma que não seja essa coisa que eu nem posso contar para alguém que existe: cavaleiros!

– Fênix...

– O que?

– Pode ser meu namorado, se você quiser... Vou pertencer a você e você a mim. Não é muito, mas já é alguma coisa, para começar. – murmurou, envergonhado.

Fênix passou o braço pelos ombros estreitos de Cisne, beijou a orelha, lambeu o pescoço branco e sorriu.

– Hyoga... Eu...

Iam se beijar, quando Ikki avistou um enorme caminhão de lixo cruzando a rua na sua direção. Agarrou o pulso do jovem loiro e o arrastou.

– Carona grátis para casa, Hyoga! Pula logo!

Antes que percebesse o que se passava, Hyoga já estava se equilibrando sobre o caminhão, vendo Ikki se sentar sobre as barras, ajeitando-se caprichosamente sentado sobre a caçamba.

– Senta, Pato! Antes que você caia daí.

– Nem sei como!

– Aqui, cabeçudo!

Ajeitou o loiro perto de si, quase sentado em seu colo. Após um, pequeno desconforto inicial, Cisne começou a reparar em como os olhos de Ikki pareciam perdidos, dispersos pela cidade.

– O caminhão de lixo é o máximo, Hyoga... Ele circula pelas ruas todas até a sua casa. Vamos pela Meiji até a Cat. Tóquio é tão bonita... Você não gosta de morar numa cidade assim?

– É bem diferente da Sibéria.

– A Ilha era suja e feia demais para ser uma cidade. Harajuku tem tanta gente jovem, a Ilha não tinha gente da minha idade quase, todo mundo era ou muito mais velho ou eram crianças. As luzes daqui brilham o tempo todo! E esse vento fresco? Parece que ele nunca pára! Sente!

– Para mim ele não é fresco, é morno. Estou acostumado com temperaturas bem mais baixas, esqueceu?

– E eu com temperaturas bem mais altas.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto o caminhão descia a rua do pequeno distrito dentro de Tóquio, Hajakuru, conhecido lugar de jovens; mesmo sendo um bairro _trendy,_ para jovens, cheio de atrações, àquela hora da noite, de um dia de semana, ele parecia apenas mais um distrito residencial, calmo, silencioso. Cisne apenas sentia a respiração de Fênix junto da dele. Nunca imaginara conhecê-lo daquela maneira, um cavaleiro arrogante e grosso, capaz de se encantar com as luzes da cidade grande e de se importar com o que eles eram no mundo onde não havia cavaleiros. Pensou no quanto adorava aquele Ikki que era só seu e que ninguém mais sabia que existia.

– Na sua casa ou na minha? – a voz grave precipitou-se quebrando o silêncio.

– Na sua, mas só se você prometer que vamos terminar nosso assunto de hoje à tarde...

– Cisne, seu safado!

Saltaram do caminhão perto da casa de Ikki. Foram andando em silêncio.

– E agora?

– Estou com fome.

– Tem sorvete, Hyoga. Quer um milkshake?

– E sanduíche?

– Morto de fome.

– Fala sério, Ikki!

– Tá. – ele começou a rir. – Vou fazer o sanduíche, você vai tomar banho?

– Ué... – Cisne fingiu estar cheirando suas roupas. – Está me chamando de sujo?

– Vai tomar banho para ver se acaba com sua gracinha! – foi empurrando Hyoga até o banheiro pequeno. – Não vou beijar na boca de ninguém que andou em um caminhão de lixo!

Cisne apenas encostou a porta. Despiu-se e foi para o chuveiro. Sentiu a água fria descer pelo seu corpo em êxtase. Era uma noite maravilhosa e estava apenas começando. Ele nunca sentira nada parecido, nada assim forte, pulsando em suas veias, transtornando seus sentidos como aquela paixão que o queimava. Nunca havia se sentido próximo de alguém, nunca tinha desejado alguém. Ah, sim... Havia Shun. Mas o jovem Andrômeda nunca tinha passado de um irmão terno para ele. E agora, Ikki...

Ikki tirou a camisa e os tênis, ficando só de meias e de calça jeans, andando pela cozinha e preparando os sanduíches; tinha batido o seu milkshake de chocolate e ia se preparar pra bater o de morango – preferido de Hyoga, quando a escuridão tomou a casa e mais da metade do bairro.

– Era o que faltava! Faltar luz agora!

Acendeu uma vela que colocou dentro de uma xícara, sobre a pia, ao lado do prato dos sanduíches prontos e o copo solitário de milkshake de chocolate. Ia chamar Hyoga quando o russo apareceu na porta da cozinha, iluminado pela bruxuleante luz da vela, trajando apenas uma toalha de rosto, que fazia um trabalho pobre em cobrir-lhe o corpo todo molhado, cabelos loiros pingando ainda.

– Não dá para tomar banho, será que dá para comer?

Ikki sentou-se no chão da cozinha, tentando não tornar mais aparente o tremor que a visão da semi-nudez de Hyoga o causava. Pôs a vela na sua frente, os pratos juntos e o milkshake do lado. Cisne sentou-se ao seu lado, em silêncio.

Começaram a comer, dividindo como irmãos o milkshake. Hyoga estava mesmo com fome – Ikki também, mas a situação o deixou tão desbaratinado que sequer conseguia comer. Olhou para o lado e viu que o outro tinha terminado de comer; pegou o sanduíche que lhe cabia, intacto ainda, arrancou um pedaço e ofereceu-o aos lábios de Hyoga, que o comeu sem mais comentários. Fênix continuou dando pedaços de sanduíche para Cisne, uma ou outra vez substituindo as porções de comida por afagos nos cabelos molhados, ou um beijo nos lábios lambuzados de chocolate – afagos que Hyoga recebia sorrindo, retribuindo às vezes os beijos com beijos e os pedaços de comida com goles de milkshake.

O ritual do lanche durou cerca de vinte minutos, tempo suficiente para o retorno da energia elétrica.

– Acho que agora dá para terminar meu banho. – resmungou Cisne, levantando-se. – Olhou para Ikki e com um prazer singular percebeu que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do seu corpo molhado. Ajudou-o a levantar-se do chão e o puxou até o banheiro, sem nenhuma resistência da parte do moreno, que parecia enfeitiçado por ele. – Vem comigo, Fênix...

– Hyoga, eu...

– Vem...

Empurrou o outro para dentro do boxe, abriu o chuveiro ante grunhidos de reclamação de Ikki, ainda de calças e meias. Ajudou-o a despir-se, desabaladamente, tocando-se e sentindo um ou outro com uma avidez adolescente de quem não tem nada além do presente para si.

Ikki deixou-se manipular livremente, deixou-se empurrar contra a parede fria do banheiro, a água quente escorrendo sobre sua cabeça. Já não queria saber, tampouco entender alguma coisa – só queria sentir aquele corpo adolescente colado no seu, aquela boca fresca cobrindo a sua de beijos, aquelas mãos macias na sua pele. O amor era uma terra que Fênix julgava há muito vedada aos seus pés; estava convencido de que seu destino era o de um lobo solitário, vagando sozinho, uma vez ou outra aparecendo para lamber seu irmão e só. E julgava-se ainda mais do que merecedor dessa sina de solidão.

Mas agora tinha Hyoga. Nunca simpatizara com ele antes e agora ele era _tudo_. Tudo o que interessava. Ouvia seus próprios gemidos misturados ao dele, abafados e perdidos na língua faminta de Cisne que tomou sua boca à força, explorando-a e tomando-a como se fosse soberana daquele feudo.

Hyoga conseguiu, sem muita dificuldade, virar Ikki de costas contra a parede do boxe. Roçava seu corpo contra o do cavaleiro moreno, delirante de prazer ao ouvir os gemidos que ele era capaz de arrancar do outro. Lambeu a linha dura, firme do pescoço de Fênix.

– Você é tão sensual, Ikki... sua pele é firme, tem uma cor linda, encorpada.

A água quente corria sobre eles e Hyoga buscava suavemente uma passagem dentro do corpo do amante, enquanto o acalmava com uma mão sobre o peito onde o coração estava disparado, a outra afastando as pernas de Ikki, a boca ocupada em explorar o pescoço firme e grosso que estava retesado com a tensão. A ação caminhava docilmente para um desfecho a contento, quando a campainha estridente tocou.

– Não vou atender, Pato. – gemeu Ikki.

Cisne tentou, evidentemente desconcentrado, continuar o que fazia, mas foi derrotado no seu entusiasmo pela insistência da campainha.

– Puta que pariu!

Até Fênix se assustou com o acesso de fúria do sempre fino e elegante discípulo do mestre Camus. Frustrado, Ikki enrolou-se na toalha fingindo não ver que Hyoga resolvia seu problema sem a sua ajuda no boxe enquanto ele era obrigado a atender ao chamado da campainha. "_Merda!_", pensou baixinho. Poderiam ser as suas mãos ao invés das de Cisne...

Estava na metade do caminho para a porta, de testa enrugada, pronto para vingar sua frustração e desejo em qualquer pobre criatura que tivesse tido o atrevimento de bater àquela hora infeliz para interromper a melhor noite da sua vida. O que ouviu, contudo, o fez gelar até os hipotéticos ossos da alma: um gritinho de uma voz aguda, porém doce e melodiosa como o canto de um pássaro: "NIISAN, SOU EU, SHUN!"

Voltou correndo até o banheiro, puxou Hyoga para fora do boxe, arrastando-o até seu quarto. Jogou-o sobre a cama e ao lado dele atirou um short de time de futebol e uma camisa de mangas compridas.

– É o Shun, se veste! – ele estava quase histérico.

– Mas...

– Anda, Cisne, merda!

– Ikki...

– Não! Eu não quero que ele saiba, entendeu? Senta aí e finge que estava lendo, diz que você veio buscar alguma coisa, inventa.

– O que você pretende com isso?

– Não quero que ele saiba _assim_! Ele saiu daqui, a gente mal se falava e ele chega e encontra a gente no chuveiro? Não! Assim não. Depois eu conto para ele com calma. – impacientou-se com o ar de susto de Hyoga. – Anda! Por que é que você ainda não está vestido?

Muito contrariado, Hyoga fez o que o outro pediu. Viu Ikki sair do quarto enrolado na toalha; ouviu a voz dele e a de Shun na porta. Sentiu-se mal. Sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer, mas não sabia bem o quê. Sentia mágoa pelo descaso de Ikki.

– O que está fazendo, niisan?

– Shun, pensei que você só voltasse mês que vem.

– Eu sei! Resolvi fazer uma surpresa!

Certamente, conseguira fazer a tal surpresa.

Veio carregando as duas malas de Shun. Até que se lembrou que precisava avisá-lo sobre Hyoga.

– Seu pato está aí.

– Huh?

– _Seu_ pato, Shun. – tentou parecer engraçado. O pronome possessivo que dava a Shun a posse sobre Hyoga saíra-lhe da boca como um espinho.

O rostinho branco e afogueado de Shun brilhou de satisfação.

– Hyoga? Ele está aqui?

Abriu a porta do quarto do irmão e encontrou Hyoga sentado com uma revista sobre a cama. Atirou-se sobre ele com sua assertiva e indisfarçável afeição:

– HYOGA!

O abraço entusiasmado de Shun doeu fisicamente em Ikki. Os olhos claros de Hyoga o encararam por sobre os ombros de Andrômeda como uma cobrança, como se ele desejasse que Ikki acabasse logo com aquelas tolices e dissesse ao irmão que eles estavam juntos. Mas Fênix se calou. Disse muito secamente que ia deixar os dois sozinhos enquanto terminava o banho.

Foi para o banheiro onde quase tinha se entregado ao Amor, tomou um banho solitário e monótono, e voltou para o quarto, pé ante pé, observando da porta a conversa animada de Shun com Hyoga. Eles pareciam em perfeita sintonia, a alegria contagiante e a meiguice de Shun pareciam iluminar o ambiente, contagiar as pessoas. Ele era o típico '_entertainer_': fazia gestos, contava estórias hilárias da viagem e dos hábitos ingleses, fazia caretas e sinais. Era uma narrativa tão vívida que, da porta, mesmo sem entender o que ele dizia, conseguia-se imaginar do que ele falava.

Olhou os dois, imaginando um longa vida para ambos e o que seu irmão, doce e inteligente, conseguiria se unindo ao prático e esperto Hyoga. Eles eram... perfeitos.

– Niisan, por que a gente não sai?

– Sair, Shun? São três da manhã.

– Na Takeshita tem cinemas abertos, a gente sai e come alguma coisa, hein? Vamos?

– Não sei. – ele olhou para Hyoga e desviou o olhar rápido: não suportava a mágoa que o russo projetava sobre ele com seus olhos fortes, firmes. – É tarde.

– Mas _eu_ não estou cansado! – Ikki acostumara Shun tão mal em sempre fazer-lhe vontades e preocupar-se com ele que, em nenhum momento, ocorreu-lhe perguntar se _ele_, Ikki, estava cansado ou mesmo se Cisne estava disposto. – Vamos! Você vem, não vem, Hyoga?

– Sim, claro, por que não! Você está aqui, vamos _celebrar._ – ele frisou o celebrar olhando para Ikki.

– Eu vou tomar banho e pôr uma roupa nova, estou há horas com esta! É uma viagem tão longa! Ei, Hyoga, você pode pegar uma roupa minha se não quiser ir em casa para se trocar! Ou uma do Ikki... mas você já sabe o que vai encontrar no armário dele! – o menino foi rindo da sua piadinha até o banheiro. Claro, Fênix não tinha o mesmo interesse por moda que seu irmão e vestia-se quase sempre da mesma maneira.

Assim que Shun ligou o chuveiro, Hyoga achou seguro levantar-se. Passou por Ikki sem olhá-lo nos olhos. O cavaleiro de Fênix puxou seu braço antes que ele saísse.

– Pega uma roupa minha, Hyoga...

– Não, obrigado. – ele respondeu seco, a voz cada vez mais parecida com a de Camus. – Prefiro as _dele_.

Ikki ouviu perfeitamente todos os fonemas, todas as sílabas que formavam o pronome **_dele_**, mas em seu coração ferido, ele ouvia frase como 'prefiro _ele_.' Desencorajou-se de dizer alguma coisa. Ele passou como uma flecha, entrou no quarto de Shun e saiu de lá cinco minutos depois, de calça jeans, sandálias e uma camisa branca sem detalhe algum, que nele ficava visivelmente mais justa do que em Shun.

Doeu em Ikki ver o desleixo com que Hyoga se vestira. O loiro era uma rapaz altivo, vaidoso. Gostava de perfumar-se, de estar na moda. Entretanto, ninguém na cidade estaria mais simples do que ele, modesto como um franciscano, apenas o cheiro do xampu suave, fresco, despontava tomando o ar, como quando era primavera na Ilha da Rainha da Morte e as flores desabrochavam todas juntas, o ar ficava doce com o perfume. Todo o ar ao redor de Hyoga era doce.

– Cisne, você não...

– Vou esperar o Shun lá fora.

– Mas, Hyoga, eu...

Só aí ele permitiu-se olhar Fênix nos olhos. Seus olhos azuis estava perturbados, uma lágrima fugidia descia do canto direito do olho.

– Você tem uma semana para contar para ele, se você me quiser mesmo.

Saiu.

"_Merda!_", pensou Ikki novamente, vendo se afastar de cabeça baixa aquele que em tão pouco tempo tinha se tornado o senhor do seu coração e da sua vida. Queria poder correr até ele, cobri-lo de beijos, gritar para todos que quisessem escutar que Hyoga era dele, só dele, de mais ninguém. Mas não podia – havia algo além deles dois em jogo. Havia Shun. E onde Shun estivesse, ao menos para Ikki, ele sempre viria primeiro. Sempre.

— # —

**Gente, AMEI os comentários!** Mas como vocês sabem, não dá para se estender. Então, aqui eu agradeço às betas do meu coração que me ajudam com a fic: **Ada Sensei e Nana** ( minha beta ideológica para qualquer coisa dos irmãos Amamiya! ).

Quanto aos comentários, meu muito obrigada a: Nana, Hakesh-chan, Kitsune Youko, Aniannka, Kikis, FêPandora, Lili, Ilia-CHan, Litha-Chan, Ada, Fernanda, Ia-Chan, Tsuki Koorime.

Se der, esse finde mesmo eu começo a "comentar os comentários" no meu blog coletivo, o "**The Sensei Club**". O endereço está no meu profile. É thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com.

Beijocas e até o próximo capítulo que será: **Cisão**.


	3. Cisão

Disclaimer: Os personagens deliciosos de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

– X –

Capítulo 3 – Cisão 

Era um acordo tácito: Shun nunca impediu verbalmente Ikki de visitar Hyoga, mas também nunca mostrara qualquer desejo de que o irmão o fizesse. Ao contrário – aproveitava-se do evidente desconforto de Ikki em ficar com ele para tomar todas as horas de visita só para si. Sabia que, enquanto estivesse na cabeceira de Cisne, seu irmão não ia ousar ficar com ele.

Shun sentia, de alguma maneira, que estava sendo egoísta como nem o mais pérfido dos inimigos de Athena seria. Mas já sentia também, em seu coração, que Hyoga despertaria do seu sono letárgico direto para os braços de Ikki – era inevitável que ficassem juntos, amavam-se. Então, justificava seu ato de egoísmo pensando que aquelas eram suas últimas chances de ter Hyoga só para ele. Além do mais, nunca tinha se dado ao luxo de ser cruel antes. Por que tinha de ser perfeito o tempo todo? Se seu corpo pedia, exigia a presença de Hyoga junto dele, nem que fosse pelas horas de visita, naquela sala fria de hospital, sabendo que a mente do jovem loiro estava muito além do seu alcance e mesmo do alcance de Ikki.

Ikki, por sua vez, sofria calado o exílio que Shun lhe impôs. Rodeava o hospital nas horas em que as visitas não eram permitidas, ou escondia-se na lanchonete enquanto Shun sentava-se com sua delicadeza de príncipe ao lado da cama de Cisne. Escondia-se dele mesmo e das enfermeiras nos banheiros e soluçava de tanto chorar de frustração por não saber o que fazer e nem como agir, estando tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe de Cisne. Por que _ele_ não se atirou contra o carro para salvar seu irmão? Ele era a Ave Fênix! Ele _ia_ sobreviver! Hyoga não! Por que Hyoga tinha de ser o único a ser machucado?

Observadoras por contingência e experimentadas nas misérias da vida, as enfermeiras logo perceberam que algo de muito estranho se passava com os dois simpáticos irmãos que iam visitar a "bela adormecida" – apelido que deram a Hyoga por sua evidente beleza. Penalizadas com o choro abafado de Ikki e seus olhos agonizantes, toda vez que ele ficava parado do lado de fora da porta esperando por Shun para irem para casa, elas ofereceram a Fênix a possibilidade de ver Hyoga fora dos horários de visita. Ikki recusou de primeira – não queria comprometê-las.

No fundo, era uma desculpa medíocre: a desculpa de covarde que conseguiu elaborar para não ter de admitir que tinha medo da felicidade: julgava-se, como era seu hábito, indigno do privilégio. Nunca tinha merecido Esmeralda e também não merecia Hyoga.

Contudo, ele fatalmente cedeu ao seu amor e aceitou a oferta das enfermeiras. Esperava paciente pela ida de Shun, depois do horário de visitas e conseguia ficar sozinho com Hyoga, sob olhares vigilantes das enfermeiras encantadas. Ou, como naquela tarde, aparecia bem antes do horário de visitas começar.

Ikki sentava-se ao lado do jovem Cisne, desmanchava-se em carinhos, passava ele mesmo o algodão com óleo de amêndoas e água nos lábios ressecados de Hyoga, de onde saía um longo tubo. Contava estórias de como as coisas iam e do que acontecia no bairro, na cidade, no mundo, com naturalidade e alegria, como se contam novidades aos amigos próximos.

Penteava os cabelos dourados como quem penteia uma boneca. Molhava as mãos com a colônia preferida de Hyoga e perfumava o jovem russo como sabia que ele gostava. Não era porque estava doente que ia ficar como um qualquer, pensava Ikki.

Depois, quando tinha feito de tudo, sentava-se segurando a mão de Hyoga, fria, inchada de tantos furos para o soro, beijava-a, acariciava, trazia perto do rosto, chorava, sussurrava palavras doces, jurava-lhe amor, implorava que acordasse.

– Hyoga... Por Zeus... Acorde! Me odeie, despreze Shun, nos abandone para sempre, nos deixe aqui e vá embora, mas por favor... Acorde! Levanta daí! Eu não agüento mais te ver assim... não agüento! Prefiro mil vezes ficar sem você, prefiro que você fique com qualquer um, mas acordado! Vivo! Viva, Hyoga... Viva... Levante daí...Levante... por favor...

– Senhor Amamiya... Precisa ir.

– Eu sei... Ele não está melhor? Não está?

– O quadro está estabilizado. O coma é reversível e talvez...

– Talvez o quê?

– Talvez seja melhor assim... Enquanto o coágulo desincha por conta própria. Será mais seguro para ele, entende? Ele não está morto. Ele está dormindo pesado, só isso... Ele não vai ter seqüelas! Pense em que sorte ele teve!

Ikki deitou a cabeça sobre a mão branca que tantas vezes o acarinhara.

– Queria estar no lugar dele. Queria estar no Inferno. – completou o pensamento com uma risada amarga. – Na verdade, eu não devia nunca ter _saído_ de lá.

– Não sabe o que diz.

Ikki, sem entender, usava o antebraço para secar as lágrimas dos olhos.

– Quando você está daqui, os níveis dele ficam sempre melhores: o coração bate mais suave, a respiração dele é mais pausada, tranqüila. O organismo dele todo reage a sua presença...

– É mentira – resmungou Ikki. – Fala isso para me agradar.

– O jovenzinho por acaso está me chamando de mentirosa? Eu tenho o triplo da sua idade! Poderia ser sua mãe!

– Me... me desculpe, eu sou mesmo um idiota, eu nem sei me comportar direito, me desculpe, senhora.

– Você está nervoso. Eu o desculpo. Mas vá para sua casa sabendo que é verdade o que te digo, rapazinho: ele _sabe_ que você está aqui.

– Ele está em coma, Senhora Noriko. Ele não sabe nada, ele não vê nem ouve nada!

– Isso é o que dizemos, mas há muitos casos que desafiam estas nossas concepções, todos os dias... Ora, meu jovem, a vida é um mistério bem mais complicado do que pode abarcar um livro de medicina! Há coisas que nem nós explicamos... Mas _vemos_! São pequenos milagres diários! Este jovem está mais sereno e sua saúde melhora quando você está aqui, é um fato! Alegre-se por isso.

– Acha que ele _sente_ que estou aqui, enfermeira Noriko?

– Tenho certeza que sim.

Ele abraçou a enfermeira, surpresa pelo repentino gesto de afeto.

– Obrigado, senhora enfermeira! Obrigado! Obrigado!

– Vou deixar que você fique mais alguns minutos com ele, Amamiya. O horário de visitas começa em 15 minutos.

– Sim, senhora, obrigado!

Ela saiu discretamente do quarto, mas pelo aquário na porta, vários pequenos pares apertados de olhos vigiavam a cena. As enfermeiras entreabriram a porta para a saída de Noriko, mas não a fecharam: ficaram todas admirando pela fresta os dois adolescentes.

– Meu Hyoga! Você sabe que estou aqui, seu pato burro! Faz alguma coisa para mim, faz... diz que você vai ficar melhor! Mexe esse pé, essa mão... Faz alguma coisa... me diz que sou um grosso... Me faz escorregar no gelo e bater com a bunda no chão outra vez! Por favor... Por favor... _eu te amo tanto_!

Levantou-se, encarando o rosto branco sem expressão alguma, como o rosto de cera de uma boneca antiga, e aproximou-se lentamente, inclinando-se sobre ele, até pousar seus lábios lentamente sobre os olhos fechados de Cisne.

– Niisan?

Ele afastou-se de Hyoga bruscamente.

– Shun?

Shun sentou-se na cadeira que até então Ikki tinha ocupado, ao lado da cama de Hyoga , com a dignidade de uma viúva matriarcal, segurou a mão de fria do russo e murmurou com uma voz que beirava o desprezo:

– Pode ir tomar café e descansar. _Eu_ fico com ele agora.

– Shun, eu só...

Interrompeu-o.

– Não sabia que podiam vir antes do horário de visitas. Você tem feito isso sempre? – interpelou o irmão, sem contudo dignar-se a olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Sim, Shun. – sentiu-se animado por um sopro de coragem diante do rosto adorado de Hyoga. – Venho sempre ver ele.

Andrômeda ficou lívido. Nunca imaginou que Ikki fosse desafiá-lo daquela maneira tão direta.

– E por quê?

– Você sabe, Shun: eu amo Hyoga.

As mãozinhas apertaram firmemente os dedos inchados do russo.

– Você _ama_ Hyoga?

– Eu já disse que sim, muitas vezes e você já pode parar de fingir que não sabe ou não entende, Shun!

O irmão mais novo tentou recuperar seus pensamentos, tentando bloquear a raiva que estava sentindo, frear a sua língua de dizer as maldades que sabia que podia dizer para desencorajar seu irmão. Seus sentidos o traíam: ele podia jurar que estava vermelho como um tomate e viu suas mãos sobre as de Hyoga tremendo.

– Eu _vi_ muito bem que você gostava dele, Ikki.

– Eu gostava não, eu amava e amo Hyoga!

– Não precisa repetir! Mas é a mim que ele namora! Ele é _meu_! Você podia ao menos esperar ele voltar a si para podermos pôr as coisas em pratos limpos, não podia? Me respeite! Ainda não perdoei você pelo que fez comigo!

– Perdoar! – Ikki estava visivelmente fora de si. – _Me _perdoar! Zeus! Eu abri mão dele por _você_! Eu abriria mão de viver por você! Eu só quero VER Hyoga! Ver! Me deixe vê-lo enquanto ele dorme!

Indignado pela certeza de que as palavras de Ikki eram verdadeiras e ferido de morte pela constatação mais que óbvia de que _não_ tinha sido apenas uma noite de sexo entre seu irmão sensual e seu namorado curioso, Shun levantou-se e resolveu disparar até o último projétil das suas armas.

– Vê-lo! Não acha que já teve demais? Eu sacrifiquei minha vida por ele! Eu fiz tudo por ele, sempre! Amo Hyoga desde o dia em que eu o vi no torneio! E ele gostava de mim! Não é justo! Não está satisfeito de ter tido dele o que ele não deu para mim? Não? O que mais você quer? Hein? Tudo? Você quer TUDO!

– Shun, o que você sabe? O que você sabe dele? E de mim? O mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbiguinho! Eu fiz mal em te mimar, fiz mal! Devia ter ouvido o Hyoga! Eu não pensei nele! Pensei em _você_! E você não pensa em ninguém além de você, seu... seu...

– Fale! Seu o quê? O que pensa de mim, _niisan_?

– Eu amo você, seu egoísta de merda! E você não sabe sequer retribuir! Você não respeita a minha dor! Minha DOR! Se você gosta dele, eu também gosto! Tenho tanto direito de estar aqui quanto você!

– Não tem! Não tem! Ele é meu! Meu! Você se aproveitou que eu estava fora! Você nunca tinha gostado dele! Por quê? Por que _ele_? O mundo está cheio de pessoas bonitas, cheio! Por que o _meu_ Hyoga? Por quê?

– Eu não pedi para gostar dele! E nem ele para gostar de mim! Aconteceu, Shun!

– Ele _nunca_ me falou que gostava de você! Isso é uma invenção sua! Você seduziu ele! Levou ele para a cama, não foi? Mas ele me ama! Ele me ama!

Sabia que estava histérico. Sabia que também não dizia nada que fizesse sentido... Mas que importava? Amava Hyoga e ele estava perdido! Queria que Ikki sofresse tanto quanto ele sofria. _Seu_ Hyoga... e não era mais seu! E tudo por causa de seis meses! Seis meses e ele o perdera para seu irmão.

Amava Ikki, isso era certo. Mas ele riria na cara de qualquer um que lhe dissesse, meses atrás, que Ikki e Hyoga pudessem ser qualquer coisa próxima de amigos. Eles nunca se deram bem, implicavam um com o outro constantemente e abertamente criticavam a maneira de ser um do outro. Ikki dizia que Hyoga era metido a ser mais do que era, além de cabeça dura e irônico fora de hora. Hyoga dizia que Ikki além de bastante burro, era ignorante, mal educado e anti-social. E agora isso! Não conseguia admitir para si que tinha inveja de seu irmão, que estava furioso porque Ikki, o mais feiosinho, o menos polido, o menos engraçado, o desajeitado, o grosso, _ele_, tinha lhe roubado o amor de Hyoga!

– Você não _viu,_ Shun? Ainda acredita que ele te ama?

– Ele estava na cama com você, foi isso que vi e só isso!

Ikki descontrolado deu um tapa na cara de Shun que estalou e ecoou fácil nas paredes desnudas do quarto de hospital.

– Sua criança mimada! Eu não levei ele para cama! Eu _fiz amor_ com ele!

Shun sentiu sua alma arder com uma raiva que nunca tinha sentido. Virou-se para Ikki, com a mãozinha pequena sobre a bochecha que levara o tapa e mirando-o com uma antecipada expressão de prazer, emendou um tapa no outro. Seu tapa sem mão muito mais cruel e muito mais duro:

– Você destrói tudo que toca, Ikki... Tudo que é seu morre... Não lembra de Esmeralda? Quer fazer com Hyoga o que fez com ela? Ela com certeza _também _amava você...

Ikki avançou como um cão raivoso sobre Shun, como se fosse bater nele. Agarrou o irmão pelo colarinho da camisa, ergueu-o da cadeira.

– Shun! Você é mau! Mau! Agora eu sei por que Hades escolheu você! Seu rostinho de anjo esconde um coração mau!

Soltou o irmão e saiu correndo. Tropeçou na enfermeira Noriko na saída.

Shun chorava como um bebê com a cabeça colocada sobre o abdômen de Hyoga que subia e descia numa velocidade incomum ao estado dele. As enfermeiras entraram correndo, tiraram ele de perto do paciente e Noriko balbuciou em espanto:

– A mão! A mão dele está mexendo!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Flashback o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

– O Hyoga tem vindo aqui sempre, niisan? – perguntou, desinteressadamente comendo a banana preciosa que Aldebaran mandara em caixas para a Fundação Kido em agradecimento pelas merecidas férias.

Ikki corou ligeiramente – o bastante para o atento Shun notar.

– Às vezes.

– Você nunca se deu com ele. O que faziam? Reclamavam da minha falta? – ele debochou.

"Muito pelo contrário", pensou Ikki, com uma ponta de remorso.

– Não sei, ele não gosta de ficar sozinho.

– Hum. Não sei por que ele desistiu de ir para a Sibéria.

Ikki respondeu prontamente.

– Era o melhor para ele!

Shun observou a veemência com que Ikki agora discursava sobre Hyoga.

– Eu também acho. Mas passei muito tempo tentando convencê-lo disso! – ele balançou a cabeleira verde. – Não tinha quem tirasse essa idéia da cabeça dele!

– Também não sei o que houve. Só sei o que você sabe: ele desistiu.

– Melhor assim.

– Namorou muito em Londres, Shun?

Aquela certamente era uma pergunta que Ikki não faria.

– Não. Para dizer a verdade... Eu estava com minha cabeça muito longe de lá.

Ikki só acenou com a cabeça..

– Você sabe, niisan. Eu gosto daqui. E não quero sair de perto de você... – ele deu um sorrisinho maroto. – E nem do Hyoga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Flashback o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Depois da noite em que Shun chegara e do fatídico ultimato de Hyoga, as coisas não foram fáceis para Ikki.

Queria conversar com Shun, mas ou o irmão estava sempre empolgado demais em contar-lhe novidades do velho mundo, ou – para desespero de Ikki – enfiado na casinha na entrada da Rua Cat, a casa de Hyoga.

Quando não suportava mais os ciúmes, ia com Shun, mesmo que este não lhe convidasse. Arrependia-se logo: o que era a tortura de estar entre seu irmão e seu amor? Era pior do que um golpe fantasma de Fênix.

Shun não economizava seus poderes de sedução. De ingênuo ele só tinha o rostinho de anjo. Sabia muito bem que era bonito e que também era desejável. Abusava da suas armas: o charme e descontração. Era impossível não encantar-se pela sua jovialidade e alegria. Hyoga gostava de Shun e devia-lhe a vida. Isso era razão o bastante para tratá-lo com amor e com todo o carinho que merecia.

Shun, por sua vez, aproveitava-se da pecha de 'ingênuo' que o irmão e o amigo lhe deram para observá-los atentamente. Fingia não notar os olhares enviesados, envergonhados até, que seu irmão trocava com Cisne. Em outras épocas, estariam sempre brigando, ou, no mínimo, lançando um ao outro farpas de provocação.

Mas Shun só teve a noção exata do quanto eles estavam mudados naquele almocinho simples, sete dias depois da sua chegada: o prazo final que Hyoga dera a Ikki para dizer ao irmão sobre os dois ou... Deixá-lo de uma vez.

– Passa a salada, niisan, por favor.

Ikki ergueu o braço para apanhar a tigela. Sua mão roçou delicada e distraidamente no braço de Cisne. Foi o bastante. O corpo do jovem loiro, ressentido das saudades daquele toque, reagiu bruscamente. Arrepiou-se e suas bochechas muito brancas ficaram escarlates na velocidade da luz. Ikki, nem um pouco mais sutil, pigarreou, derrubou a tigela da salada no chão e ainda – ao contrário do seu jeito despachado e decidido – ficou apenas sentado, imóvel, olhando para o irmão sem saber o que fazer.

Shun riu alto. Fez um gesto com as mãos pequenas indicando que ele cuidaria do estrago. Abaixou-se ao lado dos dois, Cisne e Fênix, e começou a recolher os pedaços da salada e recolocando-os na travessa de alumínio.

Enquanto recolhia os pedaços úmidos dos vegetais, sua mente funcionava em alta velocidade processando a quantidade imensa de informações contidas naqueles pequenos gestos. Hyoga tenso como uma menininha e Ikki sem saber o que fazer... Não, era demais para ser uma coincidência! Se fossem eles mesmos, como ele, Shun, se lembrava deles antes da viagem, teriam roçado um no outro e o comentário clássico de Ikki seria "desencosta de mim, Cisne." Cisne provavelmente teria replicado algo como "cuidado com seus braços de albatroz."

Não, aquele definitivamente não era o comportamento dos dois.

Shun ainda estava recolhendo os pedaços espalhados de salada quando Hyoga, ousado, colocou a sua mão sobre a de Ikki, na mesa e moveu os lábios apenas para o moreno: "_Hoje ou nunca mais."_ Ikki estremeceu atabalhoadamente e moveu-se sem jeito na cadeira: derrubou a jarra de suco do outro lado. Shun sentiu os pés descalços serem ensopados pelo suco que espalhou-se no assoalho da copa. Levantou os olhos e viu que o irmão e Hyoga se entreolhavam pálidos.

O almoço acabou ali. Eles foram juntos ver TV, Ikki e Hyoga sentaram-se em extremos opostos da salinha. Shun sentou-se ao lado de Cisne. Fingia falar de amenidades rindo, mas notou que Ikki não parava de olhá-los. Era natural que seu _niisan_ os encarasse: ele era ciumento e não raro brigara com Hyoga por achar que ele tomava "liberdades" demais com Shun.

Mas havia algo diferente no brilho daquele olhar sobre eles que fez a espinha de Shun gelar. Era como se uma onda de frio lhe percorresse o corpo, e ele começou a esfregar os braços brancos e finos. Hyoga então passou inocentemente o braço por sobre os ombros dele e o trouxe para perto de si.

Ikki levantou-se assim que viu Shun sorrir e inclinar a cabeça na direção de Hyoga. Andrômeda fechou os olhos fazendo manha; percebendo isso, Hyoga aproveitou para desviar o olhar para Ikki. O moreno estava perturbado pelo gesto de Cisne, mas os olhos azuis claros muito propriamente o lembravam de que tudo aquilo era conseqüência do _seu_ silêncio.

Ikki andou até a cozinha, entrou e apanhou um copo de água que não conseguiu beber: a água não descia, sua garganta estava seca e fechada. A visão de seu irmão delicado, amparado nos braços acetinados e loiros de Hyoga, embrulhou seu estômago como se tivesse levado um soco no abdômen.

Estava ainda roçando os lábios tensos contra o copo de vidro quando Hyoga entrou na cozinha.

– Você não falou com ele, não é? O que está esperando?

– Você está louco! – Ikki olhou para a porta, certificando-se que o irmão ficara na sala. – Ele vai ouvir!

– Ele _tem_ que ouvir! Ou você diz ou eu digo!

– Hyoga...

– De quanto tempo mais você precisa? – debochou Hyoga, com sua voz calmíssima. – Quer mais um ano para dizer a ele? Quantos mensageiros quer para ajudarem com a tarefa?

– Hyoga, as coisas não são assim!

– São como então?

– Ele... o Shun... vai ver é melhor...

Hyoga ficou lívido.

– Não! Não! Eu não acredito que você _vai_ dizer isso! Não!

– Hyoga, é que...

– Não! – Hyoga apontou para ele, dedo em riste. – _Você_ sacrifica o que bem entender, mas _eu_ não estou no seu pacote! Não! Você vai até ele e vai dizer que estamos juntos! Ou você diz ou eu digo!

Ikki ficou vermelho como um morango.

– Estamos juntos, Hyoga?

Foi a vez de Hyoga ficar vermelho.

– Era o que eu pensava, _até agora_. – a voz dele, cada vez mais parecida com a de seu mestre Camus, era calma, serena. Mas Ikki, mesmo um pouco cru em seus relacionamentos, não era burro e percebeu que tinha cometido um grande erro com a pergunta que lançara. Os olhos de Hyoga mostravam a sua imensa mágoa.

– Eu não queria dizer isso.

– Isso o quê? – o loiro apanhou uma maçã na fruteira e a mordiscou, ou melhor, cravou os dentes na fruta sem efetivamente come-la, como se descarregasse ali a sua raiva.

– Hyoga, eu não tive tempo.

– Fale agora.

– Não posso, não pode ser assim!

– Por que não?

– Você não sabe? – Ikki resolveu contra-atacar como medida desesperada.

Hyoga sacudiu a cabeça.

– Ou você diz ou eu vou lá e digo para ele que...

– Me dizer o quê, Hyoga?

Shun entrou na cozinha, para horror de Ikki, que imediatamente olhou para Hyoga; o loiro sustentou um sorriso sarcástico. Por um momento, Ikki viu tudo escuro, sentiu as pernas bambas: achou que ali mesmo Hyoga ia despejar a verdade.

– Dizer que estávamos com saudades de você interromper nossas brigas. – emendou o russo, ignorando Ikki. Passou o braço pelo ombro de Shun. – Não é, Ikki?

Shun abraçou-se à cintura do jovem cavaleiro de Cisne. O gesto simples parecia uma estocada de faca para Ikki. Mas Hyoga parecia satisfeito com os abraços e atenções de Shun.

"Tão lindos juntos... Tão perfeitos, tão puros... Tão diferentes de _mim_." – pensou Fênix, involuntariamente.

– Sabe o que eu estava pensando, Hyoga? – Shun ajeitou os cabelos verdes atrás da orelha. – A gente bem podia ir ao cinema hoje.

– Claro! A noite é sua! Vamos fazer o que você quiser!

Shun riu contente. Porém, também não tinha nada de tolo e conhecia Hyoga melhor do que o loiro podia supor e aquele tom de voz não o enganara. Estava sendo irônico. Só não entendeu se era com ele ou com Ikki. Nem entendeu bem o porquê. Mas descobriria isso naquela noite no cinema. Não precisava nem de muita imaginação para saber a resposta de Ikki para um convite de juntar-se a eles.

– Não, eu fico em casa. Divirtam-se. – grunhiu Fênix, saindo da cozinha.

– X –

– Eu quero o de morango. Igual ao seu.

– Dois sundaes de morango, por favor.

– Hyoga, eu senti tantas saudades disso... E de você.

– Eu também senti sua falta, Shun. Você é meu melhor amigo.

– Sabe, eu conheci muita gente na escola. Eu adorava meu uniforme, era tão bonito! Mas era chato sem você e meu _niisan_. Você e Ikki são partes da minha vida que eu não estou disposto a abandonar. É como se eu andasse por aí sem coração e sem alma. Meu lugar é aqui.

– Também acho que a gente deveria ficar junto. Não é certo, depois de tudo que passamos, nós nos separarmos. Ninguém entende o que vivemos – só os que viveram isso também, Shun...

– É verdade. Eu tentei me relacionar, você sabe... – ele deu um dos seus sorrisos mais charmosos – Namorar uma inglesinha... Mas é difícil. É como se os nossos mundos não fossem o mesmo.

– E não são.

– Não gostei de verdade de nenhuma delas. – virou-se bruscamente para o belo cavaleiro russo, cuja atitude perdida e desatenta o intrigara a noite inteira. – Você já se apaixonou Hyoga?

– Sim. – o olhar de Hyoga estava perdido, vagando pelas pessoas da rua. Naquele momento, talvez, com um pouco mais de persuasão, teria dito tudo ao Shun sem pensar duas vezes, inocentemente.

– E foi correspondido?

– Eu acho que sim.

– Acha?

– Não dá pra ter certeza. Mas são coisas que você _sente_, não é?

– Ah, é... Coisas assim você sente melhor do que explica.

– E você, Shun? Já se apaixonou? – perguntou sem o menor traço de malícia.

– Já.

– E você também foi correspondido?

– Não sei também. Mas eu acho que sim.

– Eu me lembro da June. Ela parecia gostar de você.

Shun fez uma expressão contrariada. Não... Definitivamente June não era parte daquela conversa...

– Ah, a June. Ela é como irmã para mim.

– Irmã? Aquela loira maravilhosa? Não seja bobo, Shun!

– Ah, você olha para ela e vê a amazona bonita, sexy. Eu olho para ela e lembro das nossas brincadeiras na Ilha, dos nossos dias de criança... Todas as lembranças da June são muito doces para mim... Ela era como uma família, meu ponto de apoio. – ele suspirou, comendo a última porção do sundae. – Enfim... Acho que todos nós, de alguma maneira, nos apegamos demais a alguém. Não foi assim com Camus?

– Camus... Mestre Camus... Se ele tivesse vivido um pouco mais, Shun! Eu poderia ter dito a ele tudo o que pensava! Podia ter dito a ele que eu o amava! Ele era _tudo_ para mim! Ele era o que eu queria ser... Mas não tive tempo... Foi tão injusto... Perdi a minha mãe... Perdi o meu Mestre... E nem pude dizer a eles como me sentia! Queria que estivessem vivos para ver que vencemos! Chegamos até aqui... Queria que Camus visse o que me tornei com os ensinamentos dele...

– Mas com seu amor pode ser diferente...

– Será? Camus morreu sem dizer a Miro que o amava. Eu me sentia tão culpado por isso! Toda vez que vejo Miro me sinto mal por ele. É como se eu tivesse roubado dele uma coisa que... Nada vai trazer Camus de volta.

– Eu sei que não vou morrer sem dizer ao meu amor a verdade... – pôs a mão suave sobre o ombro de Hyoga que, em um misto de pânico e perplexidade, percebeu finalmente que era _dele_ que Shun falava, que a verdade que ele ignorara confortavelmente durante todo aquele tempo agora estava ali, forçando sua entrada triunfal... A verdade é que Shun não era o amigo-irmão em quem ele confiava... Era um apaixonado, e Hyoga vislumbrou as dificuldades que lhe causaria o afeto puro daquele anjo de cabelos cor de esperança.

– Estou cansado, Shun. Quero voltar para casa. Você fica muito chateado se a gente for?

– Não. Na verdade também estou com sono... – Mentia razoavelmente bem. É óbvio que _esse_ não era o final de noite que o belo irmão Amamiya planejara. Mas não se atrai abelhas com fel... Era melhor recuar dignamente do que avançar e perder tudo...

– Quer que eu te faça companhia até em casa?

– Não precisa... Eu te pago o táxi...

– Oh! Você está esbanjando comigo?

– Você merece... E não gosto de pensar em deixar você andando por aí durante a noite seu eu estar te acompanhando.

– Humm... "_Complexo Ikki_" ataca novamente...

– Seu irmão tem razão: você é muito ingênuo, Shun.

– Sei... é o que vocês pensam; eu _vejo_ melhor do que vocês imaginam...

Pôs Shun no táxi e foi andando de volta para casa. Pensou nas muitas noites em que saíra com Fênix: como se divertiam! Era tão bom... Mesmo quando ainda não estavam 'juntos', adorava ouvir a voz rouca de Ikki – pronto para resmungar e reclamar de tudo, desde a fila no cinema, passando pelo pouco sal na pipoca até os "ataques de frescura" dos heróis dos filmes. Lembrou-se das sessões de vídeos ruins de samurai, das panquecas soladas, do macarrão... dos beijos. Das mãos grossas e morenas nos seus cabelos, da boca do outro na sua... Zeus! Como alguém podia esquecer aquilo?

Abriu a porta da casa e deixou os sapatos na entrada, como faziam os japoneses. Entrou e bateu a porta, mas mal tinha dado as costas, ouviu batidas – inconfundíveis – que fizeram seu coração disparar. Abriu-a bruscamente e viu Ikki parado com seu indefectível ar abobalhado de quem não sabia o que fazer.

– O que quer?

– Falar com você.

– Por que você não fala com o _Shun_?

– Hyoga... é melhor que nós...

– Não! Eu nem vou deixar você continuar! Eu não quero! Eu não quero ouvir a sua conversa! – fez que ia bater a porta, mas Ikki a segurou.

– Você não ouve, sua mula loira! Me escuta!

– Não! Não! Eu não vou ouvir as suas desculpas! Eu já tive muitas! Agora eu quero que você vá até lá e diga pro Shun... – ele hesitou, olhando o outro nos olhos. – Diga a merda da verdade, seja ela qual for.

Ikki não conseguia coordenar suas palavras. A presença física de Hyoga desorganizava seus pensamentos, deixava-o zonzo. Tinha até se esquecido de por que tinha ido até lá. E também não importava mais: tinha ido para ver Hyoga... Para sentir o perfume dele, ver aqueles cabelos loiros contra a luz da lua...

– Hyoga... – engoliu seu orgulho leonino. – _ele_ te ama.

O loiro respondeu-lhe com uma categórica porta fechada que quase quebrou-lhe o nariz. Descontrolado, Ikki começou a chorar, sua reação mais comum diante daquelas coisas que ele, a poderosa Ave Fênix, não conseguia controlar. Bateu na porta com os punhos fechados, gritando.

– Abre, seu loiro burro! Estou fazendo isso por nós! Você tem que entender! Ele... Ele te ama!

A porta abriu repentinamente.

– Mas eu amo você. – replicou Hyoga. Diante da expressão de absoluto espanto de Ikki pela revelação, emendou – Mas isso não importa para você, não é? Também não devia importar para mim!

– Hyoga...

O loiro apenas estendeu a mão, acariciando o rosto do moreno com toda a delicadeza possível. Fênix não disse nada, mas fechou os olhos para receber o carinho com mais intensidade.

– O que você me diz, Ikki?

– Cisne... Por que você me atormenta assim? Por que não me deixou viver sem saber o que era _isso_? Por que você não foi para a Sibéria?

– Por você.

– O quê? – Ikki afastou a mão de Hyoga bruscamente.

– Eu não fui para Sibéria por você.

– Você... Você... Disse que seu psiquiatra...

– Meu psiquiatra disse que eu estava fugindo. E que eu não podia fugir de você para sempre...

– Mas...

– Eu gosto de você, seu estúpido! Há tempos! Mas eu não podia te dizer por que você é um ignorantão! Um grosso! Então eu ia embora, ia para a Sibéria, ia atrás de qualquer coisa para esquecer isso, tirar isso da cabeça! Mas meu médico falou que... – ele deu um longo suspiro. – Isso não ia adiantar. Um dia a vida ia me cobrar essa deserção. Eu decidi que, sem o Shun por perto, eu ia tentar, pelo menos uma vez! _Uma vez_! E depois, se não desse certo... Eu ia desistir e ir para a Sibéria... Para qualquer lugar longe de você...

– Não... Não... – balbuciou Ikki, tentando impedir aquelas coisas de adentrarem seus ouvidos como já tinham adentrado seu coração. Ele o amava! Amava! E disse, com todas as letras! Não tinha ido vê-lo pelas saudades de Shun, não insistira por medo de ficar sozinho! Não! Era _por ele_. Foi por ele desde a primeira vez!

Nunca tinha ouvido nada parecido. Ninguém nunca fizera uma coisa assim por ele. Talvez Esmeralda na Ilha nunca tivesse tido melhor opção. Mas Hyoga? Ele poderia ter tudo... E o escolheu...

Impaciente e aborrecido, Hyoga disparou:

– Pode ignorar se quiser. Pode fazer o que preferir. Mas eu já disse. E agora você já sabe.

Ikki puxou o braço de Hyoga, fazendo com que o loiro praticamente caísse em seus braços. Roçou seu rosto no dele, buscando a boca que o fazia enlouquecer. Tanta foi a sede com que buscou o beijo de Cisne que tropeçou nas pernas de Hyoga e ambos caíram na entrada da casa. O desejo contido era tão grande que ignoraram o fato de estarem caídos no chão da entrada da casa e continuaram se beijando, Ikki tentando bruscamente tirar a camisa de Hyoga para tocar aquela pele de cetim, deliciosa.

– Que porcaria é essa? – Fênix sentiu a mão roçar contra algo áspero.

– É o capacho, Ikki... – gemeu o outro.

– Só você, Hyoga! Capacho? Que palhaçada é essa! – afastou com a mão o tapete de ráfia que arranhava a pele branca de leite de Hyoga.

Os gemidos deles ficavam cada vez mais altos, à medida que as carícias progrediam mais e mais ousadas, as calças de Hyoga já estavam desabotoadas e a bermuda de Ikki também. Era uma estranha dança no chão, as costas do jovem loiro sofriam arrastadas contra o assoalho da entrada da casa, mas ele estava já tão excitado e tão anestesiado pela paixão – recompensada pelas carícias também muito apaixonadas de Fênix – que sequer percebia o que estava fazendo direito.

– Como conseguiu ficar sem isso? – gemeu Hyoga, as mãos por dentro da bermuda de Ikki massageavam as nádegas firmes do moreno.

– Não sei... Não sei... Hyoga... Eu também te amo... Te amo... Vou falar com Shun. Hoje mesmo...

– Me beija, Ikki... Estou ardendo de saudades da sua boca...

Estavam no meio de um beijo molhado, ardoroso, quando o celular de Ikki começou a tocar.

– Ai, que merda! – Ikki apanhou o celular, furioso. – É o Shun!

Cisne revirou os olhos apenas.

– Mmm... Sei... Mmmm... Tá, Shun... Eu? – Cisne aproximou-se e lambeu os lábios de Ikki, que ria, empurrando-o sem muita convicção. O loiro não desistiu e puxou o lábio dele com os dentes, fazendo um semi-estalo que Shun deve ter ouvido do outro lado. Ikki finalmente falou, rindo para Hyoga. – Barulho? Estou mascando um chiclete amarelo. Chicletão!

Ele fez sinal com as mãos mostrando o comprimento do 'chicletão', Hyoga afastou-lhe as mãos, rindo também, indicando que o chicletão era muito maior. Continuou grunhindo os 'mmm' ao telefone.

– O que foi?

– Shun quer pizza, está com fome. Você não deu de comer para ele, seu pão duro?

– Ele comeu muito! Leva uma pizza pequena!

– Ele pediu duas!

– Shun sempre foi assim, olho grande! Vai comer dois pedacinhos e deixar para lá...

– Mas eu tenho que levar a pizza... Aproveitar que ele está acordado e falar com ele... de... de _nós_...

– De nós? – Hyoga perguntou, sorrindo.

– De você e de mim... – beijou-o novamente, deliciado em beijar aquela boca sem nenhum remorso. – Sua boca está com um gosto diferente...

– Minha pasta de dentes... é infantil de tutti-frutti.

– Ah, mas que coisa de viadinho, Hyoga!

– Ah! Sai, sai! – empurrou Ikki. – Você sabe muito bem que sou macho! – ele fez um sinal com o muque. – Gosto de coisa de homem!

– Eu sei... Gosta de coisa de homem... gosta de pegar em coisa de homem, né? Beijar coisa de homem... Você é safado, Cisne! – deu um tapa na bunda do loiro e levantou-se, ajudando Hyoga a levantar-se, carinhosamente inspecionado as costas do cavaleiro russo, procurando sinais do arrasta-arrasta no chão. – Vou indo.

Olhou para baixo e lançou um sorrisinho malicioso.

– Vai resolver o seu problema sozinho sem mim?

– Sem você sim, mas sozinho...

O sorrisinho morreu nos lábios dele.

– E quem vai resolver?

– Qualquer um... Duvida que eu consiga?

Ikki puxou-o para perto dele, beijando o pescoço de Hyoga, arrancando dele suspiros de êxtase.

– Não... Você é tão lindo, Hyoga...Qualquer um ia te querer...

– Eu quero você... _Só_ você... Você _todo_...

Com toda a dificuldade que o Amor criava, Fênix conseguiu se soltar do abraço de Hyoga e ganhar a rua, ajeitando a bermuda, tentando se fazer decente para caminhar até sua casa. Estava no meio do caminho quando sentiu alguma coisa pular contra suas costas e derrubá-lo no chão.

Era Hyoga.

– Cisne! Quase quebrou meu braço!

Hyoga rolava de rir no asfalto da rua.

– Até que para um cavaleiro você está com a guarda aberta, hein?

– Você é atabalhoado!

– Você é frouxo! Não pode ficar por baixo – não agüenta o tranco!

– Eu? – Ikki deixou-se ser empurrado para baixo do corpo de Hyoga. – Eu agüento você e mais três!

– Guloso! Três?

– Hyoga! A gente está no meio da rua! – Ikki olhou para os lados, as portas das casinhas fechadas e janelas cobertas, mas o arrepio de excitação do perigo não o deixava sair debaixo do jugo do seu adorável tirano.

– Que vejam! Você está medroso, Fênix...

Ia beijá-lo quando ambos sentiram, perto deles, a luz de uma janela próxima se acender e um barulho de quem abre uma porta. Correram atrapalhados para se esconder atrás das árvores pequenas que enfeitavam a frente da casa de Hyoga.

– Viu, Pato? – gargalhou Ikki. – Agora corre lá com as calças assim, arriadas e diz para o teu vizinho "que vejam!"...

– Engraçadinho você. – deu um beijo no ombro moreno bonito à sua frente. – Bem que você gostou...

– Gostei não, _adorei_... – havia um brilho triste nos seus olhos escuros de tão azuis. – Agora eu tenho que ir.

– Já? – a pergunta veio acompanhada de uma tépida carícia no rosto.

– Vou levar a pizza do Shun... e contar isso logo para ele.

– Está bem...

– Eu passo aqui amanhã. Te apanho para gente... Sei lá... Conversar?

– Conversar?

– Pára, Hyoga! Você não leva nada a sério!

Ele se levantou, beijou Hyoga novamente e despediu-se.

O céu estava estrelado. E ele estava feliz. Feliz! Como aquele menino loiro metido, que sempre quis debochar dele, que vivia colado no Shun, aquele moleque abusado, cavaleiro de gelo, como é que _ele_ podia fazê-lo tão feliz? Achou que depois de Esmeralda nunca ia ser feliz. Nunca mais ia gostar de ninguém, nunca mais ia poder ser tão próximo de outro ser humano. Aquele calor, aquela alegria do Amor nunca mais animariam seu corpo. Mas o Destino lhe reservou uma surpresa. O Destino lhe reservou Hyoga: bonito, fino, bem tratado, delicioso, apaixonado.

– X ­­–

**Gente, muito obrigado pelos comentários e pelo apoio; sei que demoro demais com os capítulos dessa fic, mas não quero errar pela pressa, especialmente em partes recheadas de diálogos que têm que ser bem estruturados. **

**Obrigada demais às minhas queridas Ada e Nana, que sempre que podem, betam, lêem e lambem esta cria quase que conjunta!**

**Outros comentários e agradecimentos, vocês já sabem onde achar:**

**Thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com**


	4. Partida

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens libidinosos e gatos de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e este trabalho ficcional não tem fins lucrativos. ( como se vocês já não soubessem... )

**Nota**: Caramba, séculos depois, atualização! Desculpa,gente, mas é que eu estava bombando com as provas finais... Mas enfim, depois de livre, um capítulo gigante. Fãs de Shun, tremei! A face menos meiga do belo Shunzinho começará a aparecer. Eu já ouvi algumas coisas a respeito, mas **me** prometi NÃO defender nem justificar personagem nenhum e não o farei. Enfim, hoje teremos a estória do ponto de vista de Hyoga e Ikki, mais tarde, Shun falará por ele mesmo. E será assim. Mas só por curiosidade: sim, eu gosto do Shunzinho, não acho que ele seja nem mau nem cruel. Pronto, ufa! Falei...

_Ps: assim que der, eu comento os reviews com carinho no thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com. Só não prometo datas, porque depois desse capítulo... Ah! Tem uma música citada lá no meio do capítulo, se chama 'Sweet the Sting' e é da Tori Amos. Baixem e divirtam-se... Beijocas... Mme. Verlaine_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 4 – Partida 

"_Primavera se foi... E com ela o meu amor..._

_Quem me dera poder consertar tudo o que eu fiz."_

– _Primavera_, **Los Hermanos

* * *

**

– Shun?

– Trouxe de quê? – o pequeno encarou gulosamente as caixas de pizza nas mãos de Ikki, que chegava em casa.

– Quatro queijos.

– Está bom. – abraçou seu irmão calorosamente, recuando em seguida como se tivesse sido picado por um escorpião. Ikki notou a reação dele e imediatamente enrubesceu. O que afastara Shun fora aquele _perfume_. O cheiro de Hyoga. _Nele_. Nele todo! "_Merda_!", pensou. "_Eu devia ter ido tomar banho antes de falar com ele..._"

– Não vai comer? – desconversou Ikki, vendo a cor sumir do rosto já branco de Shun.

– Não... Eu... Só quero um pedaço.

– Você pediu duas pizzas para comer só um pedaço?

– Estou com dor de cabeça. – ele percebeu que Ikki ia dizer algo e emendou, categórico. – Estourando de dor. Preciso dormir. Agora.

– Shun, senta aí e toma uma aspirina. Preciso conversar com você.

Shun levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira de madeira da copa.

– Não, hoje não... não dá. Estou me sentindo podre.

– Mas, Shun...

– Nada que não possa esperar até de manhã? Já são quatro e meia! – ele ajeitou os cabelos com uma cara de quem sentia-se miserável. Passou por Ikki sem olhá-lo, apenas esbarrando a mão em seu ombro como que dizendo boa noite. Correu para sua cama, atirou-se sobre seus lençóis, cobriu-se todo e chorou escondido, agarrado com o travesseiro.

Era a Verdade. E ela doía.

Já tinha percebido os olhares enviesados de Ikki para Hyoga, mas não queria crer que seu _niisan_ turrão e mal humorado pudesse um dia ter tido a idéia de se apaixonar por Cisne! Justo aquele a quem ele sempre dirigiu as mais duras críticas. Ikki amava-o como pai, gostava de Seiya como de um irmão, admirava Shiryu mais do que todos os outros – mesmo que jamais o tivesse manifestado muito claramente – mas Hyoga... O loiro russo era o alvo das suas mais ferozes censuras. Achava-o fraco, chorão, mimado, arrogante. Dado momento, acusou-o de ser invejoso e de usar Shun para sentir-se menos sozinho.

Como ele poderia, meses antes, quando aceitou a viagem para Londres, supor que seu irmão ia olhar para _seu_ Hyoga com o mínimo de interesse?

Claro... Hyoga era um adolescente bonito. Cabelos lisos, sedosos, dourados – dourados como os de Esmeralda... – olhos que eram límpidos como geleiras do Alaska; geleiras siberianas, seria melhor dizer... Era bonito... Sensual...

"_Fui burro... Burro! Há quanto tempo o niisan está sozinho? Tempo demais! Tempo demais! Ele é turrão, muito turrão para se envolver com alguém 'normal'... Fui burro! Como eu podia pensar que ele ia ficar sozinho e não reparar no Hyoga? O Hyoga é perfeito! É por isso que o Oga está tão esquisito! Ele deve ter reparado, visto que o Ikki estava interessado nele e deve estar constrangido... Vai ver até se ofendeu! Claro... Constrangido... Hyoga nunca ia olhar para o Ikki. Fino e bem educado como ele foi pelo Camus... Imagina! As ignorâncias do meu irmão sempre deixaram o Oga irritado... Ainda mais agora que ele percebeu que o niisan teve a coragem de pensar que..._"

O coração de Shun apertou-se de uma ternura branda. "_Pobre niisan... Ser rejeitado dessa maneira... Não é justo que sofra assim! Por que tinha que olhar para o Hyoga? Com uma moça que não o conhecesse e nem soubesse do seu passado, ele teria tido sorte! É bonito também, uma beleza diferente, mas é bonito, forte! Por que ele foi tentar justo o mais difícil? Por que o sapo foi olhar para o príncipe? Mesmo o mais gentil e corajoso dos sapos, ainda sim... É um sapo... não é? Zeus... Será?_"

– X –

– Bom dia, _niisan_.

– Bom dia, Shun. Seus olhos estão inchados. Você passou bem a noite?

O menino estremeceu.

– Não. Não passei bem a noite, Ikki.

O moreno sentou-se próximo do irmão e abraçou-o ternamente.

– O que foi, Shun?

– Tive um sonho ruim, muito ruim, passei a noite toda acordado, agoniado...

– Sonho! Sonho é uma bobagem, Shun! O que foi que você sonhou?

– Que o Hyoga ia embora. E me deixava... – afundou a cabeça de fios verdes no peito do irmão, propositadamente para evitar-lhe os olhos. O tremor do corpo de Ikki, contudo, ele sentiu bem, indisfarçável, como se estivesse enfiando um punhal nele com suas palavras. Mas Shun ponderou, em curtos segundos entre uma frase e outra, que era melhor cortar ali as esperanças de Ikki. Hyoga _jamais_ se interessaria por seu niisan e quanto mais ele sonhasse com aquilo, mais se desesperaria. "_Melhor que acabe logo, rápido_."

– Shun...

– O Hyoga é tudo pra mim, Ikki! Eu sei que você nunca gostou dele e eu entendo... Mas... Eu faria _qualquer_ coisa por ele! Eu amo o Hyoga! Desde a primeira vez que eu o vi no torneio, crescido... Um homem... Desde... Ele é minha vida, niisan! Se ele fosse embora, eu nem sei... Eu voltei de Londres porque não agüentava ficar sem ele!

– E ele, Shun? – só então o jovem Andrômeda levantou os olhos molhados e teve coragem de encarar seu irmão. Os olhos fundos de Ikki guardavam uma mágoa tão perturbadora que Shun não suportou a visão deles por muito tempo, desviando novamente o rosto para o peito do irmão.

– Eu acho que... Eu sinto que ele também me ama... Sempre foi assim, desde a Batalha das Doze Casas... Eu dei minha vida por ele e sei que ele sabe que eu faria outra vez... Por amizade... E por amor.

– Mas, ele já te prometeu alguma coisa?

– Não verbalmente, mas... – ele empurrou Ikki com certa impaciência. – O que quer dizer com isso?

– Não sei, eu... Só imaginava se era recíproco...

– Por que é importante saber disso? O que importa é o que _eu_ sinto!

– Shun!

– Não é egoísmo, niisan! Eu só posso amar por mim, eu só posso _sentir_ por mim! Hyoga gostar de mim do mesmo jeito ou não, não vai mudar o que eu sinto por ele, eu não vou amá-lo menos se ele não me quiser, entende?

– Então ele nunca...

– Está mais preocupado com ele do que comigo?

– Não é isso, Shun! Eu não quero que você sofra por alguma coisa que...

– O quê? Vai dizer que é impossível? O que é impossível? Ele gostar de mim? Acha que não sou digno do amor de Hyoga? É isso? Você não pensava assim _antes_...

Algo naquela explosão de Shun incomodou Ikki tão terrivelmente que ele não se controlou e bradou:

– Shun, você está brigando comigo só porque eu não te dei os parabéns pela sua revelação de estar amando o idiota do Cisne? O que queria? Fogos de artifício? Pois eu tenho uma novidade para você: não é a primeira pessoa do mundo a se apaixonar e nem vai ser a última!

– Você não pensava assim! Antes _eu_ era importante!

– Você _é_ importante... Mas não pode mandar nos outros!

– Eu não quero mandar em ninguém! Só estou contando para você porque você é meu irmão!

– Está bem! – Ikki ficou de pé, as mãos na cintura, impaciente.

Isso agora! ... Shun... Não podia vê-lo chorar, as lágrimas dele o perturbavam. Criminoso! Como podia querer disputar com aquele anjo? Shun e Hyoga sempre estiveram juntos... Nas batalhas, sempre se protegiam... Eram belos, educados, finos. Que bobagem! No que ele estava pensando quando... Enfim... Quando achou que podia ter Cisne?

– O que quer que eu faça? – rendeu-se por fim, a Ave Fênix.

– Não... Não brigue com Hyoga... Deixe ele vir aqui o quanto quiser... Deixe a gente sozinho – a gente precisa conversar para se entender. _Pare de perseguí-lo. _

– Está bem, Shun. – a voz de Ikki era um lamento tão doloroso que Shun chegou a ter um momentâneo arrependimento. – Ele é seu. Todo seu. E eu não vou mais te atrapalhar.

O arrependimento desvaneceu como pó. Os olhos de Shun brilhavam de excitação.

– Vai falar com ele?

– Falar com ele?

– Com Hyoga.

– Para quê?

– Para dizer para ele que está tudo bem...

Dizer que estava tudo bem! Olhar naqueles olhos azuis que amava, que idolatrava, olhar para seu amado Cisne e dizer 'está tudo bem'! Mentira! Não estava nada bem...

– Para que quer que _eu_ faça isso?

– Porque parece de uns dias para cá o Hyoga está estranho com _você_, niisan. Como se ele tivesse medo de você. Eu quero que diga a ele que está tudo bem que você não vai mais prejudicar nosso relacionamento... vai fazer isso, não é?

– Shun, não me peça para...

– Se você não fizer, vai parecer que está de má vontade. E o Oga não vai se sentir confortável para vir aqui...

– Está bem, Shun. Vou falar com ele...

– Quando?

– Agora, está bem?

– Sim! Sim! – agarrou-se no pescoço do irmão, entusiasticamente. – Niisan, você não sabe o quanto está me fazendo feliz!

– Eu imagino... – ele alisou os cabelos lisos de Shun e beijou-lhe a testa. "_É, eu imagino o quanto deve ser bom poder ficar com Hyoga... Você será muito feliz, Shun.._.", pensou, amargurado.

– X –

Caminhou o curto espaço entre sua casa e a casa de Hyoga como quem caminha para a morte. Lembrou-se de quando era só um menino que havia trocado de lugar com o irmão, indo para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Tinha feito o que era certo e na hora de despedir-se de Shun mostrara-se, como sempre, corajoso e firme.

Já no avião, indo para lá, seu coração infantil apertou-se de medo. A Ilha seria mesmo o inferno que Tatsumi dissera? Sim, devia ser. Viu o horror nos olhos dele. A Ilha devia mesmo ser monstruosa. Ele estava sozinho. No inferno. Lembrou-se de tocar com as mãos trêmulas, que suavam frio, a janelinha do avião e ver a lava dos muitos vulcões ativos da Ilha. Sentiu medo. Medo. Medo. Medo do Inferno.

E agora não era nada diferente. Estava com medo e sozinho, se afogando em um inferno. E, como na Ilha, ele tivera o amor em suas mãos, mas ele lhe escapou. E também, outra ironia do destino, o pobre Hyoga era uma vítima como Esmeralda fora. A diferença é que, graças aos Deuses, Hyoga não ia morrer – ao contrário. Ele seria de _Shun_. Shun, bonito, inteligente, charmoso e delicado. Sairia ganhando. Sim, Esmeralda morrera, o pobre anjo. Mas Hyoga não. Seu destino era ser amado por Shun e... Por ele. Não ia esquecê-lo.

"_Será sempre meu cisne... Mesmo quando não for mais meu. Ele vai me esquecer. Ele vai me esquecer... Um dia... Ele não vai mais se lembrar de mim."_

Bateu na porta. Ali, naquele lugar, prometera que ia levar-lhe boas notícias. Covarde! Covarde...

– Você chegou cedo! – o loiro puxou-o para dentro, animadamente. Antes que Ikki pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sua boca foi calada por aquele beijo que Fênix recebeu como uma esmola. Era uma esmola. Últimos restos da mesa de um banquete... O banquete do paraíso – E ele não fora convidado.

Ia empurrar Hyoga e dizer que parasse, mas desistiu.

"_Dane-se tudo. Vou me despedir dele. Sou um canalha e um covarde – mas eu o amo._"

Deixou-se beijar e abraçar por Cisne. O rádio estava ligado: Hyoga adorava música.

– Minha música preferida... _Sweet the Sting_, da Tori.

– Tori?

– Tori Amos. – ele trouxe Ikki para o meio da pequena sala. – Vamos dançar?

– Eu... Eu... Não sei dançar, Hyoga.

O jovem russo riu deslumbrado pela beleza daquelas palavras modestas na boca de seu querido Ikki. Acariciou o rosto moreno entre suas mãos, beijou a testa do cavaleiro de Fênix.

– Você não tinha tempo para perder com nada na Ilha, não é, Ikki?

– É... Meu Mestre queria me deixar... Cheio de ódio...

– Mas ele não conseguiu...

Puxou-o para perto dele, os quadris juntos.

– Hyoga, eu...

– Segue só os meus passos, o ritmo da música... Tudo vai dar certo...

– Eu não sei... – ele olhava para baixo, para os pés do loiro, que, percebendo, puxou o rosto dele.

– Me olhe nos olhos... Me siga com seu corpo... _sweet, sweet, sweet the sting..._

Fênix não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse mais lindo no mundo do que Hyoga feliz e cantando. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o ritmo da música.

– Segure minha mão, ponha a outra mão no meu ombro... Eu abraço a sua cintura porque eu sou quem está guiando, viu? Por que está de olhos fechados?

_Porque eu não sou digno de te olhar nos olhos..._

– O momento... É melhor assim...

– Então... – Hyoga puxou o rosto do outro, alinhando as bochechas adolescentes de ambos. – Fique perto.

– Perto... – gemeu Ikki. _Perto!_ _Do anjo que traí e do anjo para quem eu vou te entregar... Hyoga, se você soubesse!_

– Sim... _I... I have heard that you can play the way I like it to be played..._ Bonita a música, né?

– É... – ele respirou fundo, o rosto afogado nos cabelos de Hyoga, perfumados, a malha da roupa dele, tudo em Hyoga era macio, perfumado, bom de tocar.

Dançaram. Atrapalhado, Ikki pisou no pé de Hyoga algumas vezes, mas à medida que a música, delicada e deliciosa, progredia, ambos soltavam-se e o 'professor' apreciava mais sua aula. Eles riam como crianças e a culpa de Fênix foi abafada pelas risadas tolas e as batidas da música que o embriagavam quase tanto quanto os movimentos de Hyoga, quanto a voz grave e gelada do cavaleiro loiro, quanto aquela presença entorpecente e suave. Acabaram, como sempre, caindo no sofá, enlaçados, trocando beijos apaixonados.

– Hyoga, eu...

– Ikki... eu... amo você... amo você...

– Hyoga, espera... – o loiro o calou com outro beijo.

– Sabe o que eu pensei naquele dia da piscina, na casa da Saori?

Ikki calou diante dos olhos azuis que o encaravam, milímetros apenas dos seus. O que aquela ave loura devia ter pensado naquele dia?

– O que você pensou? – balbuciou.

– Eu pensei: Zeus! Como tenho sorte! Ele olhou para _mim_!

Ikki sorriu descrente.

– Eu? Você é que sempre foi um príncipe...

– Príncipe? Eu?

– De todos nós, o que sabe que é órfão porque a mãe morreu. O resto de nós... Talvez... Tenhamos sido abandonados... Eu então já...

Hyoga o interrompeu com um beijo.

– De todos nós, você sempre foi o mais forte, o mais corajoso... Sempre foi bonito, com esse corpo dessa cor... tão diferente, tão sensual... Você sempre foi tão _diferente_... Distante! Eu nunca achei que você fosse olhar para mim...

– Eu pensei a mesma coisa... – as mãos pesadas e morenas desbastaram os fios loiros que caíam sobre o rosto de leite de cabra do cavaleiro russo. – Como alguém que tem _tudo_ como Hyoga vai olhar para mim? Sou ignorante, grosso, feio...

– Você nunca foi burro. Feio nunca... maltratado às vezes... Quanto a você ser ignorante... – ele riu alto. – Era parte do seu charme!

– Eu era um patinho feio... E você um Cisne...

– Eu sou um Cisne... Mas você não é um patinho feio... Você é uma Ave Fênix...

– Hyoga... Não importa o que aconteça... Eu... Você é muito importante para mim...

– Fênix... eu te amo e...

A campainha tocou. Hyoga deu um beijo na boca de Ikki e se levantou para atender a porta.

De todas as pessoas do mundo que podiam visitar Hyoga, _aquela_.

Era Shun.

O menino de cabelos verdes pulou no pescoço de Hyoga. O loiro nunca foi tolo e a felicidade de Shun era um péssimo presságio. Por mais altruísta que fosse, ele não estaria esfuziante daquele jeito... _se_ Ikki tivesse dito a ele o que...

Buscou o olhar de Ikki, mas ele já estava sentado sobre o sofá, inocente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– O niisan falou com você que está tudo bem?

Os olhos azuis de Hyoga eram impassíveis. Camus fora um grande mestre; ensinara o jovem Cavaleiro de Cisne a manter-se frio e calmo sempre. Mesmo que seu coração estivesse partindo.

– Tudo bem?

– É! Ikki, você não falou com ele? Que você não se importa se nós... se eu e o Oga... você sabe... – ele beijou as bochechas de Hyoga , à esta altura, geladas. – Meu niisan nos liberou para nós ficarmos juntos, não foi isso, Ikki?

– Você fez isso, Ikki? – a voz de Hyoga permanecia em elegante calma. – _Você _me "liberou" para Shun?

Ikki se sentiu a escória. Um Nero queimando sua própria Roma. Sua Roma ruindo em chamas, o fogo lambendo seus sonhos e crepitando. O coração de Hyoga, o templo da sua cidade queimada, ele conseguia ouvir o estalar daquele coração se desfazendo em chamas. "_Sou um desgraçado..._" pensou Ikki.

– Eu fiz o que era melhor. Melhor para todos nós.

– Eu também achei. – Hyoga puxou a cinturinha fina de Shun para junto de si, enlaçando-o. – Agora não vai ter razão para eu não ficar com você, Shun.

– Foi o que eu disse pro niisan... Era só ele não ficar contra que tudo ia dar certo...

– Vai dar tudo certo agora. – a voz de Hyoga estava impregnada de ironia. – Abraçou o pequeno Shun e com os lábios ainda quentes dos beijos afoitos de Ikki, beijou o jovem Andrômeda. Shun correspondeu ao beijo entusiasmado.

Fênix levantou-se bruscamente.

– Vou deixar vocês sozinhos.

– Faz bem... Vou precisar de tempo para me entender com o cavaleiro aqui... – murmurou Hyoga, ainda abraçado com Shun. Seus olhos flamejavam de raiva. Ikki sabia que conseguira, de uma única vez, trair seu irmão e Hyoga.

Hesitou um pouco. Seus olhos presos aos de Hyoga. Desprezo. Cisne não ia facilitar-lhe em nada a vida, se pudesse fazê-lo adoecer de remorsos, ele o faria. Sabia bem que o jovem tinha herdado a calma e a classe de Camus – e, como bônus, herdara também a crueldade de Aquário quando este resolvia se vingar.

Acabou por sair sem se despedir de Shun.

Se olhasse muito, ia acabar voltando correndo. Era melhor deixar tudo, nunca fora mesmo educado, que lhe importava o que fossem pensar agora? E também... O que mais poderia querer? Tivera Hyoga em seus braços... Provara dos seus beijos... Ouvira-o dizer "eu te amo". O que mais precisava para ser feliz?

– X –

A vida de Ikki não ficou nem um pouco mais fácil depois que ele livrou-se do 'peso' de sua escolha. Achara, sinceramente, que depois que decidisse afastar-se de Hyoga e ao vê-lo feliz com Shun, tudo seria melhor, tudo ia dar certo e ele iria, aos poucos, esquecendo. Estava redondamente enganado e não precisou de muito tempo para perceber que sua escolha o isentara de uma batalha com Shun, mas não da culpa que sentia pela mágoa muda de Hyoga. Seu "afastar-se" de Cisne também não funcionou como esperava e continuou vendo-o com a mesma freqüência de sempre. Só que, dessa vez, nos braços de Shun. A convivência beirava o insuportável. Para feri-lo, Shun exibia-se com Hyoga o mais que podia. Andrômeda levava Hyoga para namorar em sua casa, trocava carícias com ele no sofá e por mais que Ikki fugisse, refugiando-se em seu quarto, os ecos daqueles sorrisos o machucavam ferozmente. Saía de casa para ficar longe, mas seus pensamentos não o abandonavam nunca.

Hyoga, por sua vez, incentivava o sadismo de Shun. Fazia questão de convidar Ikki para todos os programas que fazia com o jovem Andrômeda. Acuado e preso à promessa que fizera a Shun de mostrar boa vontade, ele aceitava. Se Hyoga era um sádico, Ikki certamente era um masoquista. De bom grado ele os acompanhava e sofria ao vê-los namorando. Mas _não_ ver também não o livraria do sofrimento – ao menos estaria perto das pessoas que ele amava – era o que Ikki pensava.

É bem verdade que Hyoga julgava-se no direito de ferir Ikki o quanto quisesse. Não suportava o fato de ter sido enganado, preterido, em favor de Shun. Por que Fênix tinha _sempre_ que pensar primeiro em Shun? Por que não pensara nele uma única vez? Quem disse ao cavaleiro de Fênix que ele tinha o direito de dispor da sua vontade e 'abrir mão' de dele 'dando-o' para Shun como se ele fosse um saco de batatas desprovido de vontade que pudesse ser arrastado de lá para cá? Por isso ele _merecia_ sofrer. Mas no fundo, talvez, Hyoga também pensasse da mesma maneira: ao menos... Estava perto dele de alguma maneira. E, ao ver Fênix sofrer, imaginava que, talvez, ele ainda o amasse. Aquilo era um conforto muito pífio, mas era melhor do que nada.

Os únicos momentos de intimidade que Shun tinha com Hyoga sem a presença do 'niisan' eram em seu quarto. O belo cavaleiro de Andrômeda estava mais que cônscio do seu charme e decidira-se por se entregar a Hyoga como prova de amor. O loiro geralmente mostrava-se relutante em tomar liberdades com ele e Shun jurava para si mesmo que só podia ser por respeito a Ikki que era muito ciumento.

"_Mas meu niisan não pode evitar que eu cresça. Eu sou um homem. E quero Hyoga como homem também_." – era só no que pensava. Ele imaginava sempre se, depois que Hyoga o possuísse, o Cavaleiro de Cisne teria olhos para mais alguém. Não era exatamente soberba: Shun fora levado a crer que sua beleza podia mais do que sua força física. E, para seu azar, a máxima sempre funcionara. Sua doçura ganhara-lhe mais do que suas correntes. E com Hyoga não seria diferente – o ganharia com seu charme.

– X –

Um dia, Shun acordou decidido a fazer o que tinha que fazer. Na verdade, percebeu que se esperasse por uma atitude de Hyoga esperaria para sempre, pois seus beijos, com tempo, ao invés de se tornarem mais e mais ousados e picantes, tornavam-se quase fraternais, pudicos mesmo. Ou ele agia de uma vez ou logo regrediria ao estágio dos beijos na testa e abraços respeitosos.

Então Andrômeda planejou cuidadosamente sua estratégia. Pediu que Ikki lhe comprasse uma caixa de doces finos – que só eram vendidos do outro lado da cidade. Empregou todo o seu charme e seus biquinhos insistindo que _precisava_ comer aqueles doces de qualquer maneira. Ikki acabou aceitando ir. Também, já não fazia mais nada: não se exercitava, não estudava, não ouvia música, comia pouco e dormia menos ainda. Estava a ponto de explodir. Achou que uma 'viagem' em busca dos doces para Shun lhe faria bem. Não eram nem duas da tarde quando saiu de casa, deixando Shun sozinho.

Tão logo se viu sozinho, Andrômeda preparou tudo para sua 'tarde de amor'. Desde a comida – morangos, chocolates e saquê, passando pelas almofadas novas; trocou as roupas de cama, arrumou os móveis, espalhou pétalas de flores por todas as partes. Ligou para Cisne e o convidou para aparecer por lá sem, é claro, comentar que Ikki não estaria presente.

Não demorou muito Hyoga estava lá. E não demorou muito também, o encantador Andrômeda conseguiu arrastá-lo, depois de muito saquê e sorrisinhos sedutores, para a cama do seu quarto, preparada com esmero para recebê-lo.

Hyoga, atordoado e levemente bêbado, defendia-se debilmente dos ataques de Shun, que deitado ao lado dele, beijava-lhe o pescoço tentando tirar-lhe a blusa.

– Não... Não, Shun... por favor...

– Fique quieto, Oga... e essa blusa que não sai de jeito nenhum!

Hyoga debateu-se um pouco, puxando a barra da blusa que já estava na altura de seus mamilos. Shun, fascinado, acariciava a pele de cetim do jovem russo. Desistiu da blusa, mas deitou-se sobre o corpo inerte na cama, preparando com beijos o terreno para seus propósitos. As mãos pequenas e finas desabotoavam o jeans de Hyoga, e, em um esforço sublime, conseguiu virar Cisne na cama, trocando de posição, ficando sob o corpo loiro que desejava tanto.

– Vamos, Oga... você não me acha bonito?

– Lindo... lindo...

– Então? Qual é o problema?

Hyoga beijou o abdômen de Shun, quase que em um gesto automático. Repentinamente, contudo, sentou-se na cama. Frustrado, Shun interpelou-o.

– O que foi?

Antes que Hyoga formulasse uma respostas, abaixou a cabeça e começou a vomitar. Tanto, que em pouco tempo Shun se assustou. Correu para o telefone e chamou uma ambulância. Não sabia o que fazer, já que o loiro permanecia curvado, sem conseguir parar de vomitar; levantava-lhe a cabeça para que ele respirasse entre uma golfada e outra, mas Cisne estava todo roxo e trêmulo. Certamente, não era o desfecho que esperara de sua tarde de amor.

– X –

– Alô? Niisan?

– Shun! Onde você está? Já é tarde!

– Estou na casa do Oga... Vou dormir aqui hoje.

– Mas Shun, está tudo bem?

– Está... Por que a pergunta?

– Os vizinhos disseram que tinha uma ambulância aqui!

– Foi o Hyoga...

A voz de Ikki falhou.

– O... que... que houve com Hyoga?

– Nada... quer dizer... Ele vomitou muito, chamei a ambulância, você sabe como eu sou tenso com essas coisas de saúde...

– Não era nada grave, não é, Shun?

– Úlcera nervosa. Mas o médico recomendou uns remédios e uma dieta... ele disse que vai ficar tudo bem. Eu resolvi ficar aqui para ajudar, preparar a comida, você sabe... O Hyoga é meio desastrado.

– Entendi... se precisar de mim eu...

– Não vou precisar. Boa noite, niisan. Não esqueça de fechar a porta da cozinha e limpar o quarto – ficou tudo sujo, mas eu não tive como limpar, tá?

– Está bem, Shun. Cuide-se.

Ikki passou a noite toda e boa parte da madrugada no quarto de Shun, limpando a sujeira e pensando no que poderia ter acontecido ali, naqueles lençóis de cetim, com todas aquelas pétalas de flores ( nenhuma rosa, Andrômeda tinha um certo receio dessas flores depois da batalha com Afrodite. ). Era Hyoga... _seu_ Hyoga, ali, com Shun, tão bonito. Na cama...

"_O que mais podem ter feito? Amor... amor... Tudo que eu, burro, não fiz quando tive chance! Perdi a chance, mas Shun não! Shun foi esperto... Ele não desperdiçou a chance que teve... Ele sim é feliz. Agora ele está lá, cuidando do Cisne. E eu aqui, limpando a merda. É o que eu mereço para deixar de ser burro. Burro._"

– X –

Passaram-se doze dias depois do diagnóstico da úlcera. Shun permaneceu todo o tempo com Hyoga, indo até sua casa apenas para trocar de roupa e apanhar um ou outro objeto de higiene pessoal de que gostava mais; ignorava Ikki solenemente, com a desculpa de que tinha pressa e de que Hyoga não podia estar sozinho. Ikki, sem notícias, permitia-se aquela dor como um castigo. Nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sem ver Hyoga. E agora... Sequer sabia dele...

Era tarde. Estava voltando de um dos seus solitários passeios pela sua rua, tentando esquecer o que tinha acontecido e as saudades de Hyoga. E eles moravam tão perto! Mas não tinha coragem de desafiar Shun. O seu irmão com certeza não veria com nos olhos a aproximação, se já em casa, sequer respondia as perguntas que fazia direito. Era reticente ao extremo e quase sempre o deixava apenas com um 'ele está melhorando', o que era muito pouco para alguém apaixonado como Ikki. Ardia-se de vontade de correr até lá, abraçar Hyoga, beijá-lo, cuidar dele. Sabia que Shun devia estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho, ele era delicado, atencioso e muito meigo quando queria. Mas para Ikki... Aquilo _jamais_ seria um consolo.

Ikki então passava boa parte do seu tempo caminhando pelas ruas, perambulando pelas lojas e parques, tentando se acalmar com as visões da natureza e com as outras pessoas. Naquele dia aproveitou para fazer compras, trouxe um saco cheio de tomates, algumas frutas. Agora que Shun não dormia em casa, comia-se muito pouco, ele mesmo, quase nada.

Entrou batendo a porta descuidadamente, despejando a sacola de papel sobre a bancada da cozinha. O fez displicentemente e de má vontade. Estava cansado, entediado. Ia cozinhar alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Não tinha fome, sua cabeça zunia e ele já havia desistido dos analgésicos: sua dor de cabeça era falta de Hyoga – e nunca melhorava, só quando ele dormia. Entrou na sala e estremeceu. Hyoga estava sentado, curvado no seu sofá, olhos perdidos para a janela que dava para rua.

– Hyoga! – caiu de joelhos aos pés do rapaz, sentado no sofá. Com seus gestos graciosos de Cisne, Hyoga agradeceu a atenção apaixonada de Fênix pendendo sua cabeça loira contra a testa de Ikki. As mãos morenas seguraram rosto do outro entre os dedos, acariciando-o ternamente com os polegares.

– Ikki... – gemeu Hyoga diante do carinho.

– Zeus... Você está magro... Está com os olhos fundos... Você _tem_ que se cuidar...

– Eu... Eu estou melhorando.

– Tem que parar de comer porcaria, Cisne! Eu disse para você que o Mc Donald's ia estragar seu estômago...

– É, pelo menos vou emagrecer... – esboçou um meio sorriso. Ikki respondeu-o com o mesmo sorriso, sentia a brasa em seu peito avivar pelo azul rascante dos olhos de Cisne que o fitavam.

– Você não precisa... Seu corpo é perfeito... E eu nem sei como, mas você ainda tem esses bracinhos com mais músculos que o meus... Eu sei que seu treinamento não pode ter sido pior que o meu!

Hyoga riu da carinhosa mentira que Ikki lhe dizia para animá-lo. Fez um sinal de quem levantava peso.

– Eu levantava pingüins para ficar em forma...

O cavaleiro moreno riu, penteando com os dedos os fios lisos e dourados que caíam sobre as bochechas de Hyoga.

– Como você está?

– Enjoado, com dor de cabeça... Infeliz. E você? Como vai..._sem mim_?

– Enjoado, com dor de cabeça, infeliz... Mas vai passar, Cisne... Vai parar de doer...

– Será?

– Tem que parar... Não pode doer assim para sempre... Até a pior ferida cicatriza um dia. Você tem que se alimentar direito, Cisne... Me promete que você vai se cuidar?

– Prometo mais ou menos.

– Promete mais ou menos! Não existe promessa mais ou menos! Eu não agüento te ver assim... Shun disse que você não estava comendo... Você precisa, Hyoga...

– Eu sei, mas eu não consigo... Tudo me dá enjôo.

– Vai ver você está grávido...

Hyoga apenas riu e colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Ikki.

– Você promete que se eu fizer uma sopa de tomate agora você come, só um pouco? Um prato raso, mesmo... Já serve...

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Como era doce a respiração de Ikki sobre seu rosto, o hálito dele abria seu apetite. Tinha vontade de provar a sopa... Se pudesse, sorveria a sopa daquela boca tão bonita e tão quente... Junto da sua.

– Ikki... O... O Shun está no banho...

– Fala com ele que você está com fome... Que vai ficar para tomar a sopa...

– Ele vai desconfiar...

– Não interessa o que ele pensa, o que interessa é a sua saúde... Depois a gente vê que diz... Sua saúde é que não pode esperar, Hyoga.

– Ikki... Eu... Ainda...

– Eu também, Hyoga... Eu também...

Ambos fecharam os olhos, roçando os rostos colados em um ingênuo beijo de esquimó, os narizes se encostando carinhosamente.

– Vou fazer sua sopa...

Quando Ikki estava de pé, indo para cozinha, ouviu uma voz nas suas costas.

– Niisan?

– Shun?

Shun estava de jeans e camiseta, mas Fênix sempre ficava impressionado de como o irmão estava lindo e impecável. Apenas extremamente pálido. Mas lindo.

– Você vai fazer sopa?

– De tomate, quer?

– Estava de saída...

– Ah, espera um pouco, Shun... Estou com fome. – protestou o loiro.

– A gente pode comer na sua casa, Hyoga... – respondeu Shun ligeiramente nervoso. – Eu posso cozinhar para você...

– Eu sei, mas o Ikki já vai fazer a sopa mesmo e já estamos aqui... Senta aí, eu ligo a televisão.

– Tem certeza?

– Adoro sopa de tomate.

– Vai demorar a sopa, _niisan_?

– Não, é rápido.

– Quer ajuda, Fênix? – ofereceu-se Hyoga. Shun enciumou-se: Hyoga nunca antes havia se oferecido para ajudá-lo a cozinhar, mesmo depois de quase um mês cozinhando para o loiro.

– Não, Hyoga.

– Nem para descascar os tomates?

– Desde quando eu preciso desse tipo de ajuda? Eu sou homem! Descascar tomates! Parece que eu vou abrir uma picada no mato e não fazer uma sopinha!

– É grosso mesmo, hein?

– Vai te catar, Cisne!

– Vai você na frente.

– Damas na frente, loira.

– Otários atrás.

– Chega vocês dois? – Andrômeda se jogou mal humorado no sofá que ficava oposto ao de Hyoga. – Vamos esperar essa sopa em silêncio.

Ikki era um cozinheiro bem mais talentoso do que Hyoga ou mesmo Shun. A sopa de tomate não levou nem meia hora para ficar pronta e antes que notasse na sala, a bancada já tinha pratos dispostos, talheres, guardanapos e as cadeiras para três. O perfume da sopa impregnava o lugar e abriu o apetite de Hyoga.

– Vem, Cisne. A sopa está pronta.

Shun levantou-se e mais que depressa segurou o namorado pelo braço, guiando-o até a cozinha, fingindo – como tinha se tornado seu hábito nos últimos tempos – não notar os olhares apaixonados de Ikki.

Mas, por mais que Andrômeda pudesse fingir, era inútil. Era visível e dolorido o fato de que Hyoga parecia estar se revigorando a cada colherada da sopa. A sopa simples de tomate, com tempero fraco e pouco sal, na colher do loiro parecia um elixir da vida: as bochechas retomaram seu rosado sadio, os olhos azuis claros brilhavam e, embora não trocassem palavra alguma – e Hyoga sequer comentou se a sopa estava boa ou não – parecia para Shun que eles trocavam juras de amor entre uma colherada e outra, que seus olhares teciam elogios rasgados um ao outro e cada sorriso tímido de Hyoga era como uma carícia que ele devotava ao seu _niisan_.

Era a verdade. A sua _outra_ face. E ela doía. Doía demais. Talvez... Talvez... Talvez Hyoga não estivesse _tão_ incomodado com o amor de Ikki... Mas então...

Shun resolveu ajudar Ikki a arrumar a cozinha, mas seus olhos verdes não conseguiam parar de prestar atenção aos movimentos discretos que Hyoga fazia em direção a Fênix. Tanto foi assim que conseguiu a proeza de derramar o resto da sopa em si mesmo e em Ikki. Vendo o caos instalado e a si mesmo coberto de líquido vermelho, pronunciou furioso

"Ah, _niisan_! Como você é distraído! Eu vou tomar banho e me trocar para tirar esse cheiro horrível de sopa!"

Mesmo não tendo sido sua culpa, Ikki aceitou o ataque de Shun e deixou o vaidoso menino ir tomar banho e se trocar. Ele mesmo não se importou muito com a sopa derramada em sua camiseta e a tirou, ficando só de calça. Hyoga, ajudava-o a limpar a sujeira que o irmão caçula havia deixado no chão.

– Deixou ele sair limpo outra vez...

– Limpo? Ele parecia uma caixa de massa de tomate!

– Você sabe do que eu estou falando... Você nunca contraria ele!

– Hyoga...

– Você aceita tudo. Tudo.

– Não é verdade. – Ikki desviou o olhar de cobrança de Cisne, concentrando-se na lavagem dos utensílios que ele usara para preparar a sopa.

– É sim, você até está me evitando.

Ele ergueu os olhos tão escuros quanto azuis.

– Fizemos uma escolha.

– _Você_ fez uma escolha. E eu não participei.

Rápido e sedutor como a serpente do paraíso, Hyoga se interpôs entre Ikki e a pia, pressionando seu corpo contra o do moreno – um contato que esperava, que o enlouquecia e que não podia viver sem.

– Hyoga, não...

Cisne deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro nu de Ikki, beijando a pele morena e firme. Movia seus quadris contra os de Fênix, forçando-o com a malícia que adquiria na sua imaginação de dias afastado do seu quase amante. Manteve o cavaleiro de Fênix preso em sua armadilha, as mãos loiras desfaziam os nós de tensão – e provavelmente de culpa – que ainda marcavam os músculos de Ikki, porque sua vontade e seu coração já desmanchavam-se no calor das carícias de Cisne.

Aproveitando-se do torpor que sabia que provocava no outro, Hyoga desabotoou seus jeans justos e puxou docemente a mão de Ikki guiando-a até aqueles portões semi-abertos... os portões do Inferno e do Paraíso colocados no mesmo lugar.

As mãos de Ikki não recusaram o convite e invadiram a calça jeans de Hyoga sem muito jeito, timidamente, até encontrar o que buscava, a chave do paraíso do seu coração e do inferno da sua consciência. Seus dedos molhados e trêmulos tocaram a pele quente do sexo de Cisne, que já ameaçava crescer para fora da calça aberta.

– Ikki... Eu juro... Juro que tentei... Mas não consegui...

– Não conseguiu o quê?

– Esquecer...

– Não esquece, pato. Ignora. É como eu faço.

O jovem loiro lambeu pele delicada da parte de trás da orelha de Fênix, provocando um arrepio de prazer que percorreu seu corpo como um choque.

– Ignora isso na sua mão então... – ele gemeu quando a mão de Ikki fechou-se sobre seu membro. – É fácil falar...

– Hyoga, pára...

Hyoga cobriu os lábios trêmulos e hesitantes de Ikki com os seus. O cavaleiro de Fênix permitiu o beijo, entreabrindo os lábios para receber, outra vez, a língua do loiro na sua boca. As mãos loiras buscaram seu pescoço, Hyoga sabia o quanto Ikki gostava de ser acariciado ali – sentia os gemidos abafados de Fênix com dedos postados sobre a garganta dele, a excitação do moreno crescendo contra o seu corpo – Zeus, nada mudara! Agora Hyoga sentia-se feliz, compreendeu, com seu corpo, que Ikki ainda o queria. As mãos firmes de Fênix afastaram-no.

– Chega, Cisne... Chega... Shun está ali... Estamos perdendo o juízo...

O jovem loiro não encontrou palavras para reagir à negação do seu desejo e chorou, como criança a quem é negado um chocolate na vitrine do shopping.

– Loiro... Não chore assim... – Fênix abraçou-o suavemente, fechando o zíper das suas calças jeans e puxando as de Cisne para cima; percebeu que era impossível fechar as calças de Hyoga nas condições em que ele se encontrava e sussurrou nos ouvidos do outro:

– Vai para o banheiro, vai... Dá um jeito nisso, Oga... A gente não pode fazer isso aqui... Vai... Depois você volta, eu digo que você passou mal...

– Vem comigo, Ikki... – soluçou Hyoga. – Vamos juntos...

– Não... Não... Vai... – foi empurrando o loiro pelo corredor até o banheiro pequeno, e o deixou lá dentro, trêmulo e mudo, encostando a porta apenas. Andou de um lado para o outro do lado da porta, esperando Hyoga sair. Tinha que ter certeza de que ele estava bem... Aquela situação estava fugindo do controle... Se toda vez que ficasse alguns minutos sozinho com Hyoga ambos acabassem de calças arriadas, ia ser um desastre... O pobre Cisne sofria! Sofria... Como ele... _Vítima_... Lembrou-se de Esmeralda.

"_Merda... Não faço nada direito... Ele sofre porque eu sou covarde. Eu sofro porque sou covarde... Mas Shun... Será que ele é feliz? Será que a mentira faz alguém feliz? Mas e essa verdade? Isso é verdade? O que é verdade nessa estória?" _

A porta permanecia na mesma posição, mas Ikki ouviu os soluços de choro abafado de Hyoga. Não resistiu à vontade de entrar e abraçá-lo, afastou a porta sem fazer barulho, não sem antes checar se Shun estava por perto.

Hyoga estava sentado no chão do banheiro, no canto, as calças na altura dos joelhos, as mãos inseguras terminando sozinho aquilo que teria sido melhor feito a dois. Quando Ikki entrou no banheiro, Hyoga voltou-lhe os olhos molhados cheios de pudor e de culpa. Mostrou-lhe as mãos sujas com um sorriso de dor que Ikki nunca esqueceria.

Pálido e também culpado, Ikki foi até a pia e molhou a toalha de rosto na água fria. Ajudou Hyoga a se levantar, limpando-o com a tolha molhada. Sussurrava que tudo ia dar certo e que Hyoga podia parar de chorar porque ele estava ali. Abraçado a ele, Hyoga resmungava baixinho:

– Eu tentei... Eu juro que tentei... Mas eu não consegui... Eu só pensava em você... Era só você que eu queria... Não... Não dá... Mas eu tentei...

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Cisne... Eu vou fazer o que tem que ser feito. Por _você_. Vou fazer por você...

– X –

– Saori?

– Ikki? Você nunca me liga, aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Ainda consegue me arrumar uma viagem para Inglaterra? Como você tinha me oferecido antes?

– Sim, mas você não tinha me dito que preferia ficar em Tókio?

– Mudei de idéia. Mas... Queria que fosse o mais rápido possível.

– Daqui a duas semanas? É o melhor que posso fazer... Preciso dos seus documentos e preciso saber também da disponibilidade de vagas na escola inglesa.

– Duas semanas contadas de hoje?

– Você está fugindo de alguma coisa, Ikki?

– Boa noite, Saori. E obrigada.

– X –

– Quem era, senhorita Saori?

– Era o Fênix, Tatsumi.

– O que ele queria?

– Fugir...

– Do quê, Senhorita Saori? Ele se meteu em encrencas?

– Na maior encrenca de todas, Tatsumi... Na maior de todas...

– Não entendo, Senhorita...

– Vai entender... Quando você, com todos os outros, vir as conseqüências...

– X –

– Fez de novo?

– Hyoga...

– Você fez uma merda muito grande quando não contou para o Shun que a gente se amava. Fez outra merda não contando para ele _depois_ que ele chegou. E fez merda outra vez quando disse para ele que me _'liberava'_. Agora vai fazer merda de novo indo embora. Você não cansa?

– Cisne, vou fazer o melhor para a gente.

– Outra vez essa conversa? Você já não se convenceu de que você _não_ sabe o que é melhor para os outros?

– Pára, Hyoga! Estou cansado, sabia? Cansado de todo mundo jogar o peso de 'ser feliz' nas minhas costas! Que merda! Esmeralda foi infeliz por minha causa, você é infeliz por minha causa, o Shun é infeliz por minha causa! Chega! Vão arrumar o que fazer da vida de vocês! Tudo eu!

– Não adianta gritar comigo. Eu já entendi. Vai embora então. – a voz hesitou um tanto. Logo, porém, recuperou sua entonação glacial. – Você vai quando?

– Depois de amanhã.

– Depois... Depois de amanhã? – Hyoga novamente perdeu o controle da sua voz de gelo. Descuidava-se porque, ao telefone, julgava-se mais protegido. Ao menos, assim Ikki não o veria chorar.

– Cisne... Eu já tinha falado com a Saori há um tempo. Ele confirmou a data ontem. – Você já tinha planejado tudo, né? E só me contou hoje...

– Estou falando com você antes de falar com o Shun.

– Ele não vai sentir sua falta como _eu_.

– Hyoga... Vai dar tudo certo agora.

– Fale por você. – bateu o telefone na cara do outro.

"_Ikki... Por que eu sempre espero que você tome uma atitude se eu sei que você não vai? Por que você está sempre fugindo? Sempre?"_

– X –


	5. Encontros

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de _Saint Seiya_ não são de minha propriedade e este texto não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Tia Vê's Notes**: Yeah! Aqui estou! Mais um capítulo... Espero que as fãs do Shun não me matem mais depois dessa. Como eu mesma disse, não ia defender personagem nenhum, mas ia dar a cada um a oportunidade de se defender. Aqui, neste capítulo, quem mais fala é Shun. Deixei ele falar por ele mesmo. Tirem suas conclusões!

Beijoquinhas e, desde já, um **OBRIGADO GIGANTE** à **Ada** por ter betado este capítulo em tempo recorde!

Ah, sim, este capítulo é especialmente dedicado à **Nana Pizani**, minha _nee-chan_, com quem ando em falta, infelizmente... Como ela foi minha primeira 'autoridade' em bronzeadinhos, não dava para falar de Shun e Ikki sem lembrar dela! Querida, aproveite! Beijocas...

* * *

**Primavera**

**Capítulo 5 - Encontros**

Onde quer que fosse, as palavras de Shun o perseguiam. Ouvia retumbar nos seus ouvidos cada uma das acusações do seu irmão. Maldades... As pequenas maldades do amor. Era duro reconhecer que Shun estava crescendo, que ele estava confuso, que ele também podia ser egoísta e cruel às vezes. Ele não era nenhuma espécie de "super ser humano perfeito" que entende sempre, compreende todos e está disposto ao sacrifício. Sempre se sacrificaram por todos, pela humanidade, pela justiça, por Athena. Por que Ikki imaginaria que depois de tantos sacrifícios altruístas Shun renunciaria ao amor de Hyoga? E por que ele facilitaria as coisas?

"_Sou a Ave Fênix... Sou duro, grosso, forte. Agüento tudo... Eu quis assim... Eu fiz essa fama para mim... Por que Shun ia se preocupar em escolher palavras para falar comigo, se eu sou o cara que não se magoa e não se machuca nunca?_"

Sentou-se sobre o telhado da casa vizinha à sua. Hajakuru era um bairro bonito. Gostava da vista do céu limpo, que o acalmava. Estava triste por ter ouvido o que ouviu. E era tudo verdade. Por mais cruel que tivesse sido da parte de Shun dizê-lo, ainda assim, era verdade. Tudo que tocou com amor um dia, estava morrendo. Feriu seu irmão, sem querer, tirando dele aquele amor que lhe dava forças; feriu Hyoga, provocando seu amor, um amor de ruínas, construído sobre lágrimas de outros; feriu a si mesmo por desejar o que não devia ser seu; feriu Esmeralda, provocando nela um amor que destruiu sua vida, atando o destino da jovem ao seu, um destino de sangue e tragédia. _Ele_, contudo, era a Ave Fênix. Renasceria forte das cinzas, sempre. Mas cada vez mais, o que encontrava ao seu lado era morte, morte, destruição. Ele sobreviveria, mas ao seu lado, aqueles que amou, caídos, eram testemunhas da sua maldição: não devia querer nada, possuir nada, tocar nada.

"Sou um desgraçado." Pensou amargurado, vendo o sol que se punha delicadamente. "Zeus... Sei que nunca lhe dirigi a palavra antes... Mas... Conceda um pedido para um desgraçado como eu... Salve Hyoga. Tire ele de lá, por favor... E cure meu irmão. Cure a dor de Shun... Se eles se salvarem, eu me sentirei menos miserável... Menos culpado... Se achar que eu não mereço, está tudo bem, mas faça por _eles_... Eles merecem..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– Ei! Cuidado! Não vê por onde anda?

Shun, no chão, olhou de relance para a mulher que ele havia derrubado enquanto corria desesperadamente, cego pelas lágrimas do seu arrependimento.

– Eu... JUNE! É você? Você? Aqui em Tóquio? – ele levantou a cabeça em espanto.

A moça o ajudou a levantar com um meio sorriso.

– Shun, você está chorando?

Ele abraçou-a, aconchegando-se nos braços dela.

– June... Eu precisava tanto ver um rosto como o seu!

Ela o segurou pelos braços, empurrando-o pela rua.

– Venha, já saí do trabalho, podemos tomar um chá. Ali, na esquina, vem...

– June, você está em Tóquio? – ele coçou os olhos, observando-a melhor. – Você está muito diferente! Muito!

Era a mesma bela amazona, mais alta e mais forte que ele – de cabelos curtos, com mechas negras, vestida como uma das ultra modernas adoradoras de J-Pop.

– Eu sei... – ela deitou os dedos pelos cabelos cortados, sobre as mechas negras. – Já estou aqui há seis meses. A Saori me ajudou a vir... Ela não te disse nada, não é? Fui eu quem pediu segredo...

– Mas por quê?

– Agora isso não vem ao caso... Eu quero saber de você... Poucas vezes te vi tão triste, Shun!

– Poucas vezes eu estive tão triste, June... Triste comigo...

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até a discreta casa de chá. June já sabia como se comportar, sentar e pedir em casas tipicamente japonesas. Algo que Shun parecia ter no sangue e que ela jamais compreendeu – se ele, como ela, não tinha sido criado naquele país, viveu lá apenas uns poucos anos.

Vendo que Shun estava se acalmando, esperou que ele sorvesse mais alguns goles do chá, até perguntar, timidamente, mesmo que quebrando as etiquetas do chá japonês, que devia ser tomado em silêncio.

– Já se sente melhor para me contar porque chorava, Shun? – dispôs graciosamente o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas.

– Eu... Sempre fui tão pretensioso...

– Não acho que ninguém concorde com você, Shun...

– Eu sei que sou bom. Eu... – ele colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, elas tremiam – Eu tentei ser bom... E não era por hipocrisia... Eu acreditava no poder de ser justo e honesto, que queria ser bom, já que não podia... Ser _forte_. E eu me esforcei, sempre... Eu quis ser bom... Eu me sacrifiquei por todos... Eu me dei inteiro à causa que defendemos... Eu fiz! Mas... eu _falhei_! Em algum momento eu falhei! Por quê?

– Shun, o que você fez?

– Eu fui cruel com a pessoa que mais me amou na vida, June! E por nada! Nada!

– Me explique melhor, Shun... – ela pousou as mãos firmes de amazona sobre as dele. – Me conte tudo...

– Eu... Eu sempre amei Hyoga. Eu queria Hyoga... Ele era _meu_! Nós fomos feitos um para o outro, todos me diziam isso, eu _sentia_ isso! Por ele eu lutei, por ele eu morreria... Depois que tudo acabou... Ainda assim... Eu sentia tristeza no coração dele, June... Hyoga nunca... Ou eu imaginava que ele nunca... Ia superar a morte da mãe dele. Então... Quando a senhorita Saori nos ofereceu a oportunidade de estudar fora... Eu fui! Eu não queria me separar do Hyoga, mas eu sabia que... Enquanto ele não resolvesse tudo que dizia respeito à mãe dele, nem eu nem ninguém ia alcançar o coração dele... Foi um erro... O maior de todos!

– Eu sei o quanto você gosta do Hyoga, Shun... Você o magoou?

– Ele _também_.

– Quem mais?

– Meu irmão.

– O que o Ikki tem a ver com Hyoga?

Ele deu um sorriso amargo, secando os olhos com a manga da camisa.

– Eu_ achava_ que nada. _Esse_ foi o erro...

– Acho que já começo a entender... Mas fale... Se não for doloroso demais para você, é claro...

– Não... Eu preciso disso... Preciso dividir isso com alguém... Eu... Viajei. Deixei meu irmão e Hyoga muito próximos... Sozinhos... Eles se _viram_, June! Viram um no outro coisas que nem eu tinha visto!

– Não acredito, Shun... Não é possível... Eles não... não...

– Não têm nada em comum? É isso! É o que eu pensava! Mas... Eu estava errado, June... Eles têm muito em comum... Eles se divertem juntos... Se gostam... Eles se amam... E não há NADA que eu possa fazer para impedir ou mudar isso... Eles se amam...

– Mas como isso foi acontecer?

– Como acontece com pessoas normais: se olham, conversam... Saem juntos... Se descobrem... Se amam... É assim... E fui _eu_ quem patrocinou isso!

– Mas você sempre esteve tão certo do amor de Hyoga...

– Talvez ele me amasse mesmo... Já não sei bem...

Os olhos dela brilharam timidamente.

– Não... Se ele te amasse, não seria por seis meses que iria te esquecer...

"_Em tantos anos, eu jamais te esqueci..._" pensou a jovem loira, sentindo-se egoísta pelo seu pensamento.

– Pode ser... Mas o fato é que quando eu voltei, eu senti... eu _senti_ que alguma coisa estava diferente, mas não quis acreditar... eu não _podia_ acreditar... Eu... Imaginei coisas... Fiz teorias... Até acreditar que meu irmão tinha se apaixonado por Hyoga... E que o Hyoga odiava isso...

– Mas Shun...

Ele deu uma risada nervosa, fazendo um movimento com a mão como se contasse uma estória mentirosa.

– Eu manipulei o Ikki até conseguir que ele fosse até o Hyoga dizer que estava tudo bem se a gente namorasse... Eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo, estava nos olhos dele! Mas eu pensei, com todas as minhas forças, que era melhor assim... Levou tempo até eu me convencer, mas fiz força para acreditar que era melhor que ele sofresse por mim do que pelo Hyoga... Mas era uma coisa idiota... No fundo, bem no fundo, eu sabia que meu irmão tinha alguma coisa a dizer, mas eu não quis escutar... Por medo... Tudo no _niisan_ é tão definitivo... Ele é tão forte... Parece que ele toma tudo o que vê, tudo que põe a mão... Ele tem carisma, sabe, June? As pessoas nunca ficam indiferentes a ele...

– Shun, você lutou pelo seu amor... Não há nada de errado nisso...

– Nada de errado? Isso é porque você não viu a dor no rosto do meu irmão! Ele _ama_ Hyoga! Sabe o pior? O pior não é isso...

– Shun...

– O pior é que... Eu _quis_ acreditar que era não correspondido. Eu não conseguia conceber que o niisan pudesse conquistar Hyoga... Nunca... Mas... O Hyoga é seco e duro como Camus... Ele não fala... Mas _eu_ conheço ele bem... Eu sentia quando ele me beijava e me tocava que... Não era como antes... Ele ficou triste... Ele ficou diferente... Ele e o niisan... Estavam sofrendo... E por quê? Eu achava que era por causa da mágoa... Como se o Hyoga tivesse ficado triste por causa da dor que tivemos que causar no Ikki... Mas não era isso... Não era!

– Você... Também foi uma vítima... Por que eles não te contaram nada?

– Não sei! Não sei! Mas eu acho que o Ikki... Ele não queria que eu sofresse... Ou não tinha coragem de me desafiar... Eu sempre fui para ele um filho mais do que um irmão... Como ele ia competir como homem contra mim? E eu não queria desistir! Todas as guerras, todas as batalhas, eu dei _tudo_ de mim! Pela paz, pela justiça, pela honra! Tudo pensando no _depois_ – numa vida melhor, em um mundo de paz para a gente ser feliz! E eu pensava no Hyoga! Num lugar de paz onde eu pudesse só estudar, beijar na boca e ser feliz como qualquer garoto da minha idade! Por que até isso tinha que ser tirado de mim? Por quê? Eu também não tenho direito? Por que tinha que dar errado justo na hora em que estava tudo bem?

– Shun... A vida é assim... Você se machucou... Te traíram... Você também machucou os outros... Mas acabou... É assim...

– Não! Não é assim! Eu... Eu quis... forçar uma relação com o Hyoga... Eu achei que se ele e eu... nós dois... você sabe... como namorados de verdade... Ele não ia me abandonar mais. Ele... ficou doente... Daí... Um dia... Eu fiquei atrás da porta e vi... Eu **_vi_**, June... Ninguém me contou... Os olhos deles... as palavras deles... O Hyoga nunca me olhou daquele jeito... Com aquele amor... Eles se amam... June... Eles... Conversando escondidos daquele jeito, como bandidos... Sofrendo... o Ikki cuidando do Hyoga como ele sempre cuidou de mim... O Hyoga cheio de carinhos... Naquele dia, eu... Me decidi. Eu ia acabar com aquilo de uma vez! Ia falar com o niisan e acabar com aquela falsidade toda, aquilo me fazia mal, era como se eu estivesse sujo... Sujo! Eu ia terminar com o Hyoga e deixar o caminho livre para os dois, mas...

Não é fácil... Cada dia eu acordava querendo um beijo... Um abraço... Achando que era o último... Me despedindo do Oga a cada gesto... E quando eu ia falar, parece que alguma coisa fechava a minha garganta e me impedia... E eu, ingênuo, pensava: "Ah, amanhã eu falo"... E nunca falava... Nunca...

Até...

– O que aconteceu, Shun?

– Meu irmão decidiu viajar... Ir embora... Fugir do Hyoga. Eu... Saí de casa para tomar forças... Eu ia dizer para ele, eu ia... Mas... Quando eu cheguei lá... Encontrei o niisan na cama... Na cama com o _meu_ Hyoga! _Meu_! Tudo o que ele não quis me dar, ele deu para o niisan... Ele se entregou para ele! Eu fiquei com ódio... Com muita raiva... E saí dali... E aí...

– E aí o quê?

– Aí... Aí o niisan correu atrás de mim e eu não sabia para onde fugir deles, eu só queria não ver mais os dois... E... Foi rápido... Um carro... Atropelou o Hyoga... Ele se atirou na minha frente para me salvar! E não foi por mim, June! E o pior é que eu sei que ele fez isso pelo Ikki... Pro meu irmão não sentir mais remorsos e não sofrer! Fez por ele... Eu sei!

– E... O que houve com Hyoga?

– Está em coma... Até hoje... E... No hospital... Eu fiz _de novo_! Não consegui vencer essa voz má dentro de mim! Não deixei meu irmão ver o Oga... Me remoí de ciúmes ridículos! Por quê, June? Para quê? Não era eu que o Hyoga queria ver, mas meu niisan! Mas aí... Pôxa! Quando o Oga acordar ele vai ser _todo_ do Ikki! Por que eu não podia ter aqueles míseros momentos com ele no quarto? Era tão pouco!

– Shun, se você não quiser continuar...

– Eu preciso... Eu... Consegui... Ofender Ikki... Ofender meu irmão... Meu único parente vivo... Que me protegeu e me amou e que trocou de lugar comigo para eu não sofrer... _Ele, _a quem eu devia proteger... E _eu_ ataquei meu irmão!

– Vocês brigaram, Shun?

– Eu disse coisas horríveis para ele, June... Horríveis! Ele não merecia... Não merecia... Não sei o que fiz. Não... Não sei se um dia o niisan vai ser capaz de me perdoar pelo que eu fiz...

– O que você disse de tão grave?

– Que tudo que ele tocava, morria. Falei da Esmeralda... Da Esmeralda! Que era sagrada para ele!

– Shun, mas... Isso foi...

– Horrível, eu sei... Mesquinho. Mas... Saiu... Assim... Como se não fosse nada! Saiu... Até agora estou assustado... Eu tenho medo, June! Por que será que eu disse aquilo? E se não foi só um impulso? E se essa pessoa má, mesquinha, for eu mesmo? Eu tenho medo... E se eu não puder controlar isso depois?

– Mas você pode se desculpar... Nada na vida é definitivo... Ele vai entender... Você é tão jovem... E passou por tantas coisas! Você não é mau, Shun... Eu conheço você... Você é puro e bom!

– Posso pedir desculpas mil vezes... E ele vai me perdoar... Mas nada muda o fato de que eu _disse_ aquelas coisas. Ele vai perdoar, mas não vai esquecer, eu sei... E isso me dói... Queria nunca ter dito aquilo... Queria ter tido coragem de assumir que sabia que eles estavam apaixonados e deixá-los viver juntos... Agora meu irmão está magoado, ferido... E o Hyoga em uma cama de hospital... É tudo minha culpa!

– Shun, você errou muito! Mas não errou sozinho! Por que o Hyoga não foi sincero com você? E por que o Ikki não te enfrentou? Eles foram tão covardes quanto você! Mesmo que tenham tido intenção de te proteger, mas a verdade é que não importa a _razão_: vocês três foram covardes e estão pagando por isso. Mas ninguém precisa ficar sofrendo para sempre... Mal ou bem: as coisas chegaram a um ponto que se resolveram... Eles vão ficar juntos porque se amam... E você vai seguir sua vida com a mesma dignidade e meiguice que você sempre teve, Shun...

Ele balançou a cabeça, descrente. Secou de novo os olhos com a manga da camisa, para deleite de June que achou-o cada vez mais belo e doce. Ele a encarou brandamente.

– June... O que você está fazendo em Tóquio?

– Vivendo, Shun. Depois que a Ilha foi destruída... Não tinha para onde ir. Fui para Atenas, mas não me adaptei bem. A última vez que a Senhorita Saori foi até lá, viu que eu estava muito triste, deslocada lá. Então, ela me convidou para vir para o Japão. Eu aceitei e vim. Estou estudando e trabalho na biblioteca da escola. É divertido, eu gosto de cuidar dos livros e de conviver com os alunos. É bom...

– Você está diferente... Seu cabelo...

– Ah, você gostou? Cortei bem curto assim porque queria mudar. Não queria mais ser a amazona da Ilha, eu quero ser uma moça comum, moderna, vivendo em uma cidade moderna, convivendo com gente, com novidades... Você também não sentiu essa vontade de viver loucamente, viver coisas novas, estar em contato com tudo que fosse novo, normal?

– Claro! Claro... É quase que um impulso interno de buscar pela vida em tudo... de sair para conhecer a cidade e jogar bola nos parques e de ir aos cinemas, às boates e de beber até tomar um porre, namorar... Ser amado... Viver... Acho que é só isso em que eu pensava – viver!

– Viver! Então, Shun! Viva!

– June, estou tão feliz de te ver... – segurou as mãos dela junto das suas.

– Também fiquei feliz de te encontrar, Shun. Eu ia procurar por você assim que estivesse mais estabilizada aqui em Tóquio... Quando eu pudesse convidar você para um chá em minha casa... Enfim, quando estivesse mais sossegada. Mas, que bom! A gente se encontrou logo!

– Não sei o que fazer... Devo procurar meu irmão hoje? Ou deixar o coração dele sossegar um pouco?

– Não deixe a mágoa se apossar do coração dele! Procure-o logo e resolva tudo com um abraço! Vocês são irmãos e sempre se amaram! Nada poderia destruir isso!

– Você tem razão, June! Meu niisan é a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim... Não posso deixar para depois!

Despediram-se com uma agradável sensação de familiaridade. Mas Shun logo voltou seus pensamentos perturbados para as cenas do hospital. Cruel, cruel... Como tinha sido cruel! E sabia bem que aquilo magoara Ikki profundamente por ser, de certa maneira, verdade. É verdade que Esmeralda estava morta porque amara Ikki. O pobre niisan não tivera culpa nenhuma, mas o amor da Esmeralda causara-lhe a morte. E, justamente por ser verdade, fora uma punhalada certeira. "_Niisan... Não chore... Eu vou encontrar você... E cuidar de você como você sempre cuidou de mim... Eu juro... Nem você nem o Oga vão mais chorar por essa bobagem... Isso vai passar... Eu vou cuidar de você..._"

Procurou pelo irmão em todos os óbvios lugares onde o encontraria: no hospital, em casa, no parque, na casa de videogames. Não o encontrava e isso só aumentava a sua agonia. Decidiu pedir ajuda a Saori. Tinha medo do que podia ter acontecido. Teve uma esperança tola de encontrar o irmão na mansão Kido, mas, como esperado, ele não estava lá. Tentou ainda o celular do irmão mais algumas vezes enquanto esperava por Saori na sala de estar, quando ela apareceu, já avisada do que tinha acontecido. A empregada precipitou-se na sala para servir chá ao visitante e à senhora da casa.

– Senhorita Saori... Eu... Procuro o Ikki...

– Eu soube do que houve mais cedo no hospital. É por isso que ele sumiu?

– É... é sim...

– Bem, suponho que ele esteja em algum lugar pensando no que houve.

Ela tomou a xícara entre os dedos longos e brancos.

– Eu sei, mas estou preocupado...

– Vocês brigaram por causa de Hyoga, não foi?

– Sim. Foi por isso.

– Sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde...

– A Senhorita sabia que meu niisan e o Hyoga...

– Eles nunca me disseram nada, mas achei que era porque a coisa era muito óbvia... _Qualquer um_ notaria como eles estavam apaixonados, os olhos deles brilhavam! – ela o encarou com certo sarcasmo. – A primeira vez que eles vieram aqui pareciam brigados, mas já era tão evidente o carinho que sentiam um pelo outro! Eu fiquei muito feliz e muito aliviada... Hyoga estava perturbado com toda aquela estória da mãe dele e o Ikki... Bem, a vida toda ele teve de lutar contra o destino... E então, se apaixonaram! Confesso que a princípio achei o par estranho, mas... Pensando bem, não são tão estranhos juntos! Na verdade, depois de pensar um pouco, eles combinam!

– Você acha?

– Claro! Eles são fortes, voluntariosos, seguros de si. São firmes, determinados. Têm o mesmo tipo de atitude, são 'durões'. Se parecem até, você não acha?

– Pensando assim...

– A educação que receberam certamente os distingue, mas assim mesmo eu os vejo tão parecidos!

– Onde será que ele está... Meu niisan...

– Oras, Shun... Use seu cosmo. Você é ou não é um cavaleiro?

– Claro! Claro! Por que não pensei nisso? – ele se levantou bruscamente, mas ela o segurou pelo pulso.

– Lembre-se, Shun... Palavras não voltam a trás. Nada do que você disse será esquecido. Que isso sirva como uma lição para vocês três: não se pode brincar com sentimentos e ninguém pode servir de pára-raios para outro para sempre. Vocês três vão ter que crescer. De verdade.

– Obrigado, Senhorita Saori.

– Boa sorte, Shun.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shun caminhou pela cidade usando seu cosmo de cavaleiro para achar o irmão. Exausto e sem muito sucesso, resolveu voltar para casa. No caminho, continuou usando o cosmo, mas por obrigação que por convicção, nunca imaginaria que seu niisan pudesse apenas voltar para casa como uma pessoa qualquer: ele era um lobo solitário e ele ainda se lembrava de como ele vivia fugindo e se escondendo assim que voltou da Ilha da Rainha da Morte, distante e intocado para todos. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir o cosmo do irmão na entrada da rua. Correu pela estreita rua que dava até sua casa aos berros, sua voz delicada, quase infantil, bradando o nome de Ikki, chamando atenção dos moradores que apenas sorriam ao ver o belíssimo rapazinho correr e gritar.

Até que Shun vislumbrou a silhueta inconfundível de Ikki sobre o telhado de sua casa. Por mais absurda e incompatível que fosse a idéia do suicídio relacionada ao niisan, por algum motivo tolo Shun sentiu um pânico interno risível, pulou até o telhado com sua força de cavaleiro sem se importar se transeuntes iriam achar estranho e atirou-se sobre o irmão, "salvando-o" da morte.

– Niisan! Ikki! Não morra!

Ikki, rolando pelo telhado com o corpo de Shun agarrado ao seu, conseguiu amenizar o impacto e parar, de maneira razoavelmente segura, antes de atingir a beirada do telhado.

– Shun? Como você...

– Eu sou cavaleiro, esqueceu? Por favor, niisan! Não faça mais isso!

– Isso o quê?

– Tentar se matar! Não faça isso! Se estiver bravo, pode me bater...

– Shun! O que você andou tomando na rua? Ficou maluco? Me matar! Te bater! Você... Você não usa drogas, usa?

– Niisan! – o jovem cutucou o braço do irmão fazendo uma careta. – Não uso nada... Imagine...

– Mas parece! Eu, me matar! De onde tira essas baboseiras!

– Ah, não sei... Nos filmes... Também, o que é que você está fazendo no telhado?

– Pensando, ué. Vendo estrelas.

– Vendo estrelas! Você não está usando nada não, é? – bagunçou a franja de cabelos negro-azulados de Ikki. – Ver estrelas, você! Justo você!

– Qual é o problema? Eu tenho olho. Olho é para olhar!

– Xi, virou filósofo! É isso, é? E boca? Boca é para beijar? – ele começou a distribuir beijinhos na testa de Ikki que defendia-se sem muita vontade. – Anda, fala! E dedo? É para fazer cócegas... Aqui... Aqui... Tá rindo? Pára de rir, sua galinha de fogo!

– Galinha de fogo, não, ô menino correntinha de bicicleta!

– Ah! Está se defendendo agora! Ao ataque, soldado! Coragem com esses punhos...

– Não me provoca, Shun... Se eu agarro os seus pés... Não largo até você chorar...

– Ameaças! Golpe baixo! Cócegas no pé não vale!

– Não vale por quê?

Shun ajeitou-se, repentinamente parando a brincadeira. Alisou o rosto risonho do irmão. Impressionante como Ikki conseguia sorrir mesmo quando seus olhos flamejavam de dor.

– Niisan... Eu amo tanto você... Queria que me desculpasse, um dia... Sei que hoje não dá, mas... Um dia... Um dia você vai me perdoar?

– Shun, não preci–

– Precisa! Você é bom, é gentil. Não merecia os meus desaforos... Mas eu... Nunca quis te magoar de verdade, eu gosto muito de você, niisan. Eu quero que você seja feliz. Desculpe... Desculpe! – escondeu o rosto entre as mãos mimosas e se pôs a chorar. Ikki tomou as mãozinhas delicadas nas suas, limpou mansamente as lágrimas do irmão menor – como fizera tantas e tantas vezes na vida – levantou o rostinho pálido pelo queixo.

– Shun... Está tudo bem...

– Não está, não finja que não está sentindo nada, Ikki! Você não vê? Esse é o problema! Você finge tanto que não sofre, que não sente nada, que acaba acostumando mal as pessoas que convivem com você! Você tem que começar a falar o que pensa e sente! Mesmo que magoe os outros... Nem sempre se sacrificar por alguém é fazer bem a este alguém! Vamos lá! – sacudiu os braços firmes do irmão. – Me diga que está bravo!

– Shun!

– Diga a verdade!

– Estou... Triste... Porque... é verdade. A Esmeralda...

– É verdade, ela morreu por que amava você. Mas não por sua causa! Quem matou ela foi seu mestre... Foi o pai dela. Ela se sacrificou por você porque te amava. Eu também gostaria de poder morrer assim – defendendo os que eu amo... Mas vamos! Fale mais!

– O Hyoga...

– Foi uma bobagem da minha parte, niisan... Eu não tinha direitos de exclusividade sobre o Oga... Ele é livre para escolher... Ele escolheu você... Eu sofrer ou não, não é culpa de vocês... A vida é assim. Eu não tinha direito de me meter... Ele gosta de você... – ele deu um tapa na nuca do irmão mais velho. – É claro que você e o boboca do Hyoga podiam ter me contado, né? Mas tudo bem... O que eu fiz também não foi certo. Só não gostei de ser traído... Deviam ter me contado...

– É, eu faço tudo errado mesmo.

– Pára de se culpar por tudo, essa sua mania é chata, sabia?

– Mas eu fiz tudo errado porque o Hyoga queria te contar e eu não deixei.

– Ah, ele também podia ter dito, aquele tratante loiro...

Os olhos de Ikki voltaram-se para as estrelas.

– Será que ele vai ficar bom, Shun?

– Mas é claro que vai. Os médicos disseram que é uma questão de tempo.

– Será que ele vai perdoar a gente?

– Conhecendo ele bem, eu acho... Não... Mas, a esperança serve para isso, não é? E você sempre pode dobrá-lo com uns... beijinhos!

– Pára, Shun...

Andrômeda segurou a mão do irmão.

–Amo você, Ikki... Eu errei, mas eu... Eu sinto muito.

– Me dá um abraço, Shun...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O tempo cura todas as feridas. Curou as feridas de Hyoga também. Depois da discussão entre os irmãos Amamiya, seus sinais vitais se agitaram e ele saiu do coma. O edema se desfez naturalmente, como os médicos haviam previsto. Apenas um fato curioso se operou: nenhum dos irmãos mais apareceu para visitá-lo. Ikki julgou que Shun merecia as honras de cuidar de Hyoga e Shun pensou que Ikki é que ia fazer as vezes de acompanhante do homem que ele amava. O problema é que não comunicaram um ou outro de sua decisão.

Também não comunicaram a mais ninguém no grupo dos cavaleiros e então, durante as duas semanas posteriores ao incidente, ninguém apareceu para visitar o Cavaleiro de Cisne. Obviamente, a displicência daqueles que sempre juraram amá-lo mais que tudo magoou o orgulho de Hyoga. Mas ele não era do tipo que confessava a dor que sentia ou que mendigava por atenção. Julgava-se bom demais para precisar implorar por migalhas de afeto dos dois. Aqueles irmãos egoístas... Nenhum deles de fato o amou: era um assunto de família. Ele estava fora. Depois que tudo aconteceu, eles se reconciliaram e ele, Hyoga, ficara só novamente. Mas isso não importava mais. Cisne tinha tomado uma decisão. E, como era típico dele, uma daquelas decisões de não se voltar atrás.

– Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

– Tenho sim, senhorita Saori. Já é definitivo.

– Eu lamento o que aconteceu com os...

– Não se preocupe com isso. Passou. Agora que estou bem e com saúde, vou cuidar da minha vida.

– Vai para a França, então?

– Sim, mas primeiro eu quero pedir permissão para ir ao Santuário.

– Ao Santuário? É claro que você pode ir, mas, algum motivo em especial?

– Eu precisava ver Miro.

– Miro? Que coisa mais... Inesperada.

– Quando eu estava em coma eu acredito que eu fiz contato com meu Mestre. Ele me pediu que transmitisse um recado para Miro e que só eu podia fazer. Então, eu não posso decepcionar o Mestre Camus.

– Está bem. Quando você vai?

– Amanhã. O médico já me liberou completamente.

– Boa Sorte, Hyoga... Espero que seja verdadeiramente feliz na França.

– Eu vou ser, Senhorita Saori. Eu vou ser.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– NIISAN!

– O que foi, Shun! Eu já estava entrando no banho!

– _Niisan_, você sabia que o Hyoga teve alta?

– Não, pensei que quando ele tivesse _você_ ia me contar!

– Eu?

– Não era você que estava visitando ele?

– Eu? Eu... MEU ZEUS! Se você não estava visitando ele... Ninguém estava!

– Como assim, Shun? Não era você que ia até lá?

– Eu, _niisan_? Eu? E não era você que amava o Oga? Eu deixei o caminho livre para você...

– Eu pensei... p-pensei...

– Você é burro, hein, Ikki? Não pense! Deixa que eu faço isso para você!

– Mas... Mas então... Ele teve alta? Eu...Eu...

– Nem pense em ir visitar ele agora, você conhece o Hyoga, ele deve estar furioso!

– Então o que a gente vai fazer?

– A gente não, cara pálida! _Você_ vai até o aeroporto buscar seu amor!

– Aeroporto?

– A Senhorita Saori me ligou e disse que se você quiser mesmo encontrar com ele o vôo sai hoje, às duas da tarde. Você tem uma hora para terminar seu banho, se perfumar e correr atrás dele. Se mexe!

– Mas... Para onde esse desmiolado do Cisne vai?

– O seu cisne vai voar para o Santuário! Anda! Você está perdendo tempo! A gente não dirige, esqueceu? Vai ter que pegar o metrô para chegar lá! Ou um táxi... Anda! Põe uma roupa bem bonita!

– Não... Não sei, Shun... O que eu vou dizer?

– Isso você pensa no caminho! Anda logo! Vai tomar seu banho que eu escolho a roupa para você se vestir e separo o dinheiro para você pegar o táxi... Anda!

O coração de Shun estava tenso como uma corda de violão esticada ao seu máximo. Era parte da sua missão ajudar Hyoga e o niisan a se acertarem. Ele também tinham parte naquele imbróglio que tinha se tornado a estória deles e ajudar o irmão aliviava um pouco a sua consciência. Separou a roupa mais bonita de Ikki – se é que se podia dizer isso das poucas roupinhas gastas e sem brilho que enchiam os espaços das gavetas do moreno. Assim mesmo, achou um par bonito de calças de jeans claro e desfiado ( uma das poucas concessões 'fashion' que Shun conseguira com ele ) e uma camiseta preta que tinha um bonito anagrama chinês, que segundo Shiryu queria dizer 'sonhador'. Separou os tênis esportivos pretos também. Achou que faziam um conjunto muito simples, mas muito condizente com a personalidade de Ikki – e provavelmente Hyoga preferiria isso a uma produção muito elegante e sofisticada que nada tinha a ver com a pessoa por quem ele, afinal, se apaixonara. Separou a carteira do irmão com uma boa quantidade de ienes.

Ikki vestiu-se correndo e estava saindo pela porta da frente enquanto o irmão borrifava o perfume sobre ele, com um pente na outra mão, que empurrava-o e dizia "se penteia no carro"; Fênix entrou no táxi que o esperava na porta ( e que Shun tinha chamado, pagando o dobro por ter pedido urgência ).

No caminho, conseguiu sossegar seus pensamentos, mas sem atinar para o que ia dizer a Hyoga. Não haveria desculpa boa o bastante para um homem orgulhoso e fino como Cisne. "_Vai me odiar pelo que aconteceu... Não devia ter vindo._" Esse pensamento o acompanhou diversas vezes, como um mosquitinho teimoso, que uma vez enxotado, reaparecia para incomodá-lo, várias e várias vezes, minando sua coragem e sua firmeza.

Quando chegou ao aeroporto, descobriu que o vôo de Hyoga já estava saindo. Sua autoconfiança sofreu mais um baque. Assim mesmo, quis dizer ao loiro que, a despeito de toda aquela confusão, ele o amara – ele o amava ainda – profundamente.

Para um cavaleiro rápido e esperto como Ikki, não foi difícil invadir a pista de embarque sem ser pego pelos guardas. Sem muitas complicações ele conseguiu chegar até onde Hyoga estava preparando-se para entrar no avião, belo e elegante como sempre, com o longo sobretudo de couro branco, suas calças de veludo caramelo e sua camisa de malha azul clara. "O desgraçado deve ter roubado todo o guarda-roupas do falecido Camus", pensou Ikki, rindo da sua observação, apenas para confirmar que, além de lindo, Hyoga também tinha bom gosto. Assobiou para chamar a atenção dele, mas não foi o assobio e sim a força do seu cosmos que imediatamente chamou a atenção de Cisne. Hyoga discretamente pediu licença aos seguranças da fila e caminhou até onde Ikki estava, tenso pelo nervosismo. Era agora... E ele nem sequer conseguia se concentrar porque... Afinal... Como Cisne podia ficar cada dia mais bonito? O loiro o olhou nos olhos e finalmente murmurou, com sua voz cristalina e fria.

– Pois não?

– Hy... Hyoga...

– Hyoga é o meu nome. Pois não?

– Eu...

– Estou bem atrasado. O que quer?

– Você... V-você vai mesmo?

O loiro balançou-lhe a passagem entre os dedos apontando para a fila de embarque que o esperava.

– Bem, estamos na pista de embarque.

– É que... Você não devia ir assim.

– Não há _nada _que me prenda a Tóquio.

– Mas...

– O que você quer me dizer?

– Que... É claro que você deve ter alguma coisa para te prender em Tóquio!

– O quê, por exemplo? Me dê um motivo...

Viu que Ikki ficou repentinamente vermelho, mas não disse nada. Ajeitou o cachecol cinza escuro em volta do pescoço ao mesmo tempo vestindo as luvas de couro preto. Tinha então uma feliz e plena consciência o poder devastador da sua beleza sobre o outro e gostou de vê-lo gaguejar diante dos seus gestos.

– É... Você... Você deve... Você tem assuntos _pendentes_.

Hyoga abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso triste. Aquele homem que fraquejou diante de si... Que pena. Amava-o tanto também...

– Essa não é a resposta que eu queria... – acariciou o rosto moreno ansioso diante do seu. – Adeus, Ikki.

– Hyoga... Você...

– Adeus.

Viu o corpo delgado e bem alinhado de Hyoga misturar-se aos dos outros passageiros e embarcar. Quis chorar, mas as lágrimas lhe falharam.

Covarde.

"Covarde."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– Eu não acredito! _Assuntos pendentes_? Onde você estava com a cabeça?

– Não consegui pensar em nada melhor!

– Beijasse ele, então! Eu teria agarrado ele e beijado ele na boca e dito "você não vai embora porque eu te amo!". _Isso_ teria feito ele ficar! Está vendo, niisan? Se eu não estou junto, você não se arranja!

– Por que é que você não foi e fez isso, então? E tentou ficar com ele?

– Porque ele ama _você_, seu estúpido! Se eu tivesse a mínima chance eu correria até ele na sua frente e tentaria ficar com ele de qualquer jeito! Mas ele prefere _você_.

– Shun... Eu...

– Eu sei, mas não fica arrasado assim, niisan! Tudo na vida tem um jeito!

– Que jeito? Ele foi embora... Para sempre.

– Ai, Ikki! Você fala de um jeito, parece que ele foi para uma outra dimensão! A França é logo ali!

– Onde eu vou achá-lo?

– Com o cosmo! Gritando nas ruas! Pondo reclames nos jornais! Cartazes nos postes! Aparecendo na TV em rede nacional dizendo "QUERO O MEU HYOGA!" De qualquer jeito! Se você _quer_ mesmo, você vai conseguir!

– Você é romântico, Shun.

– Você é burro, Ikki. E teimoso feito uma mula! Se você prefere sentar aí no cantinho e chorar, tudo bem, você é que sabe.

– Eu não mereço Hyoga. Talvez... Seja melhor assim. Na França ele vai encontrar uma menina francesa... Bonita. Normal. Ele também é tão bonito... Culto. Educado. Vai... Viver em uma cidade cheia de frescuras que ele o Camus gostavam... Ele vai ser feliz. Muito mais feliz do que aqui com as lembranças ruins... Ou comigo que sempre vou lembrar para ele do que a gente é, das guerras e de tudo que ele quer esquecer...

– Você quer _me_ convencer ou está falando para você mesmo?

– É sério, Shun.

– Patético. Isso é uma desculpa esfarrapada. Nem sonhe em dizer isso para ele – iria magoá-lo terrivelmente, o Hyoga é tão sensível...

– Sensível? Ele é uma geleira!

– Você não vê noticiário, _niisan_? Até as geleiras do Ártico derretem... O coraçãozinho do Cisne também derrete...

– É, deu pra ver ele derretendo na hora em que ele disse "tchau, Ikki". Aquele rosto onde nada mexe, igualzinho ao Stallone... Você sabe...

– Você também não ajudou em nada, né?

– Eu não sou romântico e nem tenho experiência...

– Não precisa muito... Bom, deixe estar. Vou falar com a Senhorita Saori... O Hyoga vai ter que dar umas satisfações para ela de onde ele anda, daí quando ele se ajeitar fixo em algum lugar, eu falo com ela e arranjo para vocês se encontrarem...

– Você não precisa fazer isso, Shun...

– Mas eu faço questão! Não acho nada demais...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Santuário de Atenas. Casa de Escorpião. _

– Hyoga? O que veio fazer aqui?

– Eu vim te ver, Escorpião. Tenho um recado para você.

– Recado?

– Quando eu fiquei em coma, eu vi uma pessoa.

– Ah... Aquela coisa de túneis de luz e filminho da sua vida? Sei...

– É sério. Eu vi uma pessoa e essa pessoa mandou eu te dar um recado.

– Correio elegante do além?

– _Ele_ me disse que você não ia acreditar. Mas eu insisto. É sério.

– "Ele" quem?

– Camus.

O tom de galhofas do escorpiano desapareceu por completo. Ele ficou lívido.

– Camus? E por que o _meu_ Camus ia falar com você e não comigo?

– Eu estava perto da morte, eu acho. Vai ver foi mais fácil se comunicar comigo no estado em que eu estava.

– E o que o Camus se incomodaria em me dizer depois de... tudo...

– Ele disse que... Não interessa quantas vezes ele caiu morto: em todas elas ele só pensou em você. E que ele estava contente porque, de alguma forma, você sobreviveu. Que ele tem fé que você vai viver para ver um mundo melhor e que se isso acontecer, ele vai gostar muito de saber que morreu para você poder ser feliz. Disse que sabe que você chora por ele, mas que você não deve. Ele ama você e isso não vai mudar. Ele disse bem assim: " eu quero o sorriso mais bonito de Miro de novo." Então, acho que é isso. Eu dei o recado. Seja feliz e deixe a memória do Mestre descansar.

– Ele disse isso... Isso mesmo?

– Ele me disse exatamente isso. Ele fez questão que eu prometesse que viria te dizer isso pessoalmente.

Miro olhou para Hyoga já com os olhos úmidos. O mero tocar no nome do Aquariano o deixava com os nervos em frangalhos.

– E... Como... Como _ele_ está?

– Eu acho que ele parecia bem.

– Ele... Como ele estava vestido?

– Nem prestei atenção... Acho que... Com aquela malha vermelha que...

– A malha vermelha de gola alta? A que eu dei de presente para ele?

– Essa... A bonita da qual ele tinha ciúmes.

– Ah... Ficava tão bem nele... Eu... Trouxe para minha casa depois que... Ele morreu...

– Ele estava com ela e com a calça de couro. A preta.

– A que eu dei de presente para ele também!

– Isso. Ele estava muito bonito.

– O... O meu Camus... Sempre tão bonito... E para nada! Para morrer como morreu...

– Não chore, Miro. Era isso o que ele não queria.

– Você... Vai ficar aqui?

– Não, estou só de passagem. A deusa me permitiu ficar na casa de Aquário por hoje. Amanhã eu vou para a França.

– A França?

– Vou para Paris. Quero me estabelecer por lá. Estudar, não sei bem ainda. Só quero fazer alguma coisa. Como Mestre Camus me ensinou alguma coisa de francês... Achei que era uma boa idéia começar por lá.

– Mas você não tinha ido para Tóquio?

– Tinha sim. Só que... Não há mais nada em Tóquio que me prenda.

– Entendi. Bom... Se... Não quiser comer com eles lá embaixo... Venha até aqui... Eu... Passei a cozinhar para mim depois que o Camus morreu. Não queria me misturar com os outros... E como o Camus sempre cozinhou para ele mesmo... Acho que, depois que ele morreu, passei a fazer quase tudo como ele fazia... Era como se eu pudesse preservar a memória dele sendo _como ele_. Uma coisa idiota... Mas... Me consola.

– É, acho que eu também fiz um pouco isso... Quer dizer, o Ikki sempre dizia...

– O Ikki?

Miro percebeu logo o desconforto óbvio de Hyoga em mencionar o nome do outro rapaz e, do alto dos seus poucos anos de mais experiência, não precisou nem perguntar a razão da mágoa que afastara o menino loiro de Tóquio.

– Sempre me dizia que eu parecia com o Mestre Camus.

– Você parece. Até a voz.

– É. Isso é bom. Eu sempre quis me parecer com ele.

– Acho que qualquer um ficaria feliz de parecer com ele...

– Certo, Miro... Acho que vou aceitar seu convite. Tenho fome, mas nenhuma vontade de ser social...

– Ótimo. Apesar de você ser tão novinho, vão abrir uma garrafa de vinho dos bons e te mostrar algumas fotos... As do Camus... Que eu não deixava ele te mostrar...

– Nas faço questão de ver as fotos de vocês dois pelados, Miro... – ele riu delicadamente. Miro segurou as mãos dele em um impulso.

– Você tem o mesmo sorriso delicado do Camus... É impressionante...

– Acho que não herdei a sorte dele no amor.

Escorpião achou o comentário engraçado – era o mesmo comentário que _ele_ fazia, toda vez que pensava em seu relacionamento com o aquariano: "não tenho sorte no amor". E no entanto, quem no mundo teve mais sorte que ele, que foi amado pelo francês? Que teve Camus só para si, por toda a vida, desde menino até a idade adulta?

– Herdou sim... Você vai ver. Dê tempo ao tempo. – ele riu de novo, puxando o menino pelos braços. – Venha! Vou preparar a janta. A gente conversa mais na cozinha...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se Zeus quiser, este é o penúltimo!

Aguardem!


	6. Retornos

**Disclaimer**: _Saint Seiya_ não me pertence e este texto não tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota da Autora:** Último capítulo, _kids_... Esse, sem o auxílio dos meus betas, então, sejam legais! ( é, eu não achei os meus betas para perturbá-los a tempo! Lástima! ).

Dedicado em especial as três pessoas que mais contribuíram para essa estória: **Vera** ( por ter me dado a idéia e me vendido tão bem o casal, adoro você, linda! ), **Ada** ( pela paciência e pelo carinho, mesmo que eu seja uma capetinha e não mereça! ) e **Nana** ( sabe tudo de Amamiya, minha fonte de inspiração para os cavaleiros de bronze, além de ser a nee-chan mais fofa do mundo... ).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 06**

**JE T'AIME, PARIS. **

– Como se sente hoje, Shun?

– Ainda não contei para ele. Esse... Esse papel parece que... queima a minha mão.

– Shun... Não pode passar a vida toda nesse dilema. Vai ter que contar, cedo ou tarde, que já sabe onde o Hyoga está morando na França... Até porque, ele vai acabar sabendo...

– Duas semanas... Eu fico pensando como é que o niisan agüenta... No dia em que o Hyoga chegou no Santuário eu liguei para senhorita Saori perguntando por ele. Tenho ligado todos os dias para saber das novidades, mas o niisan... Ele é tão... _inábil_! Se eu não ligar ele não liga! Ele sofre sozinho e calado... Ele não se mexe... Parece que ele não entende que...

– Parece que ele não acha que merece.

– É, isso me irrita. Porque há duas semanas o Hyoga está em Paris, uma cidade linda, cheia de gente bonita, elegante... E sozinho e com raiva de nós dois! Sozinho, June! Bonito e charmoso do jeito que ele é, solteiro e livre! E eu aqui, atado pela minha culpa e o meu irmão lá, choramingando no quarto escondido e vagando pela casa se fazendo de durão durante o dia! Isso não pode continuar.

– Diga ao seu irmão onde Hyoga está ou vá você logo até lá e fique com Cisne se puder! O que não pode é essa situação continuar por mais tempo, Shun...

– Sabe o que é pior, June?

Ele tirou do bolso um envelope branco.

– Eu comprei a passagem para ir até lá, encontrar o Oga.

A amazona quase engasgou com o refrigerante.

– Shun, você teve coragem!

– Petulância, você quer dizer. Burrice. Não adianta, eu não consegui coragem para ir e não vou conseguir nunca! Porque eu _sei_ que o Hyoga quer meu irmão e se ele me beijar ele vai pensar no Ikki e eu não vou agüentar ele olhar para mim, para meus olhos que todos dizem que são tão bonitos e querer encontrar neles os olhos do meu irmão!

– Não adianta a gente querer o que não é para ser nosso... – suspirou a ex-amazona. Não falava para Shun, mas para si mesma. Também já estava cansada e começando a perder a paciência com aquela obsessão terrível do mocinho cavaleiro com Hyoga, que já dera mais do que provas de estar interessado em Ikki e ninguém mais.

– Eu sei, mas me falta coragem...

Ela procurou a bolsa colorida sobre a mesa e tirou dela um pequeno celular metálico. Sorriu, balançando-o no ar.

– Até as amazonas gostam de modernidade. – ela estendeu o aparelho para Shun. – Ligue para ele agora. Dite devagar o endereço de Hyoga e diga para ele que você até já comprou a passagem para ele encontrar o Cisne.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se.

– Anda, Shun. – insistiu ela. – Ligue para seu irmão, diga para ele onde Hyoga está e dê a ele a passagem. Hyoga não te quer e se você for até à Europa atrás do Cisne corre o risco de ouvir um 'não, obrigado'. Ele quer o Ikki. Se você o ama _de verdade_, vai fazer isso por ele. Não apenas por amor ao Hyoga, mas por amor ao irmão que sempre fez tudo que pôde por você. Liga...

Andrômeda sentiu o peso da verdade outra vez. Era tudo sem razão. Era tudo inútil. Claro, podia tentar seduzir Hyoga. Mas se conhecia Hyoga, ele era como Camus: tinha um amor só, pela vida toda. E não era ele... Era _Ikki_. Ikki!

– Alô, niisan? Descobri o endereço do Hyoga com a senhorita Saori. Anota aí...

Ele deu o endereço completo, embora estivesse visivelmente contrariado. Quando ele desligou o telefone, terminando a ligação, June perguntou-lhe, decepcionada com a parca força de vontade do cavaleiro.

– Não vai dar a ele a passagem?

– Dar não. Ele vai ter que _merecer_ ela...

* * *

– Niisan, cheguei!

– Oi, Shun... Estou aqui dentro, na cozinha.

– O que está fazendo?

– Nada... Eu estava limpando umas coisas.

– Huh... Anotou direitinho o endereço que te mandei?

Ele não o olhou nos olhos. Continuou fingindo que limpava um conjunto de chá.

– Anotei.

– E o que vai fazer? Com o endereço, eu quero dizer...

– Não sei ainda.

– Não sabe?

– Não sei.

– Não vai sair correndo atrás dele?

– Para que? Para chegar lá e correr o risco de dizer alguma coisa muito idiota e ele fugir para mais longe ainda?

– É, essa conversinha mole de '_assuntos pendentes_' foi mortal. Vai ter que pensar em alguma coisa bem melhor... ou...

– Ou?

– Partir para uma abordagem mais direta... – ele apanhou um prato e muito teatralmente o beijou. – Assim, niisan... _smack_! Sem conversa! – ele deu um suspiro triste. – É assim que _eu_ faria...

– Shun... Você não tem que...

– Não vamos ter essa conversa que me aborrece... – ele tirou o envelope do bolso, mostrando-o a Ikki, que também fingiu não estar curioso. – Sabe o que é isso?

– Um envelope branco?

– Sabe o que tem dentro?

– Espaço.

– Niisan, dentro do envelope está uma passagem de avião. Tóquio-Paris.

– Você vai viajar? – ele desviou dos olhos verdes do irmão. A mesma fraqueza, a mesma covardia que ele já conhecia – e odiava – se apossava dele. Se Shun dissesse que estava indo atrás de Hyoga era até capaz de desejar-lhe boa sorte. Por que raios tinha que ser tão fracote se sabia que em luta era tudo menos covarde?

– Talvez. – Shun colocou o envelope sobre a geladeira. – A passagem vale até a sexta feira. Ou seja, você tem três dias para pegar a passagem e ir atrás do Oga. Se até as seis da tarde se Sexta feira você não pegar ela, eu pego. E eu vou atrás dele – e te digo mais: se _dessa_ vez eu chegar até ele, não vou deixar o Cisne escapar de mim. Eu vou atrás dele até no inferno.

– Por que não vai agora? – havia uma rusga de mágoa na frase.

– Porque ele ama você. Mas o amor é uma plantinha, _niisan_... Tem que ser cuidada, regada, cultivada. Se você não cultiva, morre. Hyoga é muito novo, como eu. Se ele ficar longe e não lembrar... Ele vai amar outra vez. E serei _eu_ quem ele vai amar. Mas é justo que você tenha a sua chance. Até Sexta.

– Por que está fazendo isso?

– Eu não sei. Só não quis tirar de você uma chance. Sabe o que é? – ele sorriu docemente. – Eu me lembro sempre do dia em que o Tatsumi disse que... A Ilha da Rainha da Morte era um inferno. E lembro de como você preferiu ir no meu lugar. Então, acho que eu posso passar uns dias no inferno por você também.

– Obrigado, Shun...

– Não me agradeça. Vá até lá e acabe com isso de uma vez... Mas lembre-se: você só tem até Sexta. – ele acenou para o irmão, já na porta da cozinha – Eu já estou com uma mala pronta, então sugiro que você faça a sua rápido!

* * *

_Dia seguinte._

– Já fez sua mala, niisam?

O irmão o olhou, corando ligeiramente.

– Já vi que não fez. – Shun continuou, de dentro da cozinha, cantarolando: "_I would tell you that I loved you, If I thought that you would stay, but I know that it's no use, that you've already gone away…_"

– Pára, Shun… – resmungou Ikki da sala. Shun não prestou atenção, mas ele brincava com alguma coisa de papel. Origami – Ikki fazia um bonito cisne de origami.

O caçula não parou de cantar: " _Misjudged your limits, pushed you too far, took you for granted, I thought that you needed me more… Now I would do most anything to get you back by my side, but I just keep on laughing hiding the tears in my eyes..._"

– Shun, eu falei para você parar...

– Me chamou? – Shun botou a cabeça para dentro da sala. – 'Coz BOYS DON'T CRY... BOYS DON'T CRYYYYYY"

– Você não desiste, né, Shun?

– Você é que não tem jeito, niisan! Está me provocando. – Shun transmutou-se da cantoria tola para um menino raivoso em segundos – Eu estou me coçando de vontade de ir atrás do Hyoga e você não se decide! Eu sou de carne e osso! Eu tenho sentimentos, sabia? Eu quero _muito_ ir atrás dele e estou esperando você tomar uma decisão que você não toma! Você não ata nem desata! Como acha que eu me sinto vendo você esnobar a chance que eu tanto quero? Você age como se isso não fosse nada! E para mim, isso é _tudo_! Tudo o que eu queria! Eu amo o Oga!

Ikki virou-se pela primeira vez para encará-lo. Estava sério.

– Eu também o amo.

– Faça alguma coisa então. – respondeu Shun, a voz hesitante.

– Já fiz.

– Já fez?

– Liguei para a companhia aérea. O vôo para Paris sai amanhã às duas da tarde. Minhas malas já estão prontas. – ele olhou para Shun, estupefato. – Está satisfeito?

– Vo-você vai... Vai amanhã?

– Sim, não era isso que você queria?

– Já pensou no que vai dizer para _ele_?

– Não sei ainda. Mas vou dizer alguma coisa. Mudo eu não vou ficar.

– E se disser uma besteira... E ele te mandar embora?

– Aí ele fica livre para você, não é?

O caçula deu de ombros. Percebeu, tarde demais, que seu egoísmo aflorara no momento em que mais desejou encobri-lo. Teve raiva do seu fraco auto-controle.

– Ele te dar um pé na bunda não quer dizer que vai cair nos meus braços.

– Por que não? Foi assim da última vez.

– Está me acusando?

– Estou.

– Você desprezou ele! Ele veio até mim! _Você_ não teria dito não!

– Eu teria sim! Eu _disse_ não para ele por sua causa!

– Não foi por nobreza, foi por covardia! E pare de jogar isso na minha cara! Você não sabe o que é beijar a pessoa que você ama sabendo que ela não está pensando em você!

– Você também não sabe o que é ver a pessoa que você ama nos braços de outro... E sofrendo por você tanto quanto você sofre por ela.

– Não tenho culpa da sua covardia!

– Mas tem culpa da _sua_ covardia, Shun!

– Vai atrás dele então! E tente a sorte! Hyoga é orgulhoso, ele vai te pôr para correr!

– É isso que você quer, não é? Ver o Hyoga me dar uma passa-fora!

– É! É isso que eu quero! Mas...

– Mas o quê?

– Isso não é o certo. Eu deveria torcer por você. Mas não torço... Me desculpe, niisan.

– Não precisa se desculpar se _realmente_ não está arrependido.

– Não estou arrependido. _Agora_. Mas sei que vou ficar. Então, me desculpo.

– Deixa isso para lá. – ele se levantou, deixando todos os papéis do origami jogados no chão. – Eu vou dormir.

– Está cedo ainda.

– Mas já perdi o saco.

Quando irmão saiu, Shun sentou-se entre os papéis, brincando com o cisne de papel azul claro entre os dedos. "_Niisan... Que Zeus nos proteja e que... Aconteça somente o que for melhor para todos nós... Seja lá o que for._"

* * *

No dia seguinte, Ikki levantou-se cedo. Terminou de pôr umas poucas coisas na mala e foi apanhar a passagem sobre a geladeira, para juntá-la aos documentos. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao achar o envelope branco... Em pedaços.

– Shun! Shun!

– Niisan? – o jovem resmungou dos fundos da casa. – Estou no banho!

Ikki caminhou furiosamente até o banheiro e passou o dedo na maçaneta. Trancada. Enfiou o pé na porta que caiu do outro lado, Shun, dentro da tina de ofurô, ficou imóvel – sem ação, vendo os pedaços da porta no assoalho do banheiro.

–Você é um rato. – ele atirou na banheira os pedaços de papel que, antes do ataque, tinham sido uma passagem de avião.

O caçula continuou o banho, sem encarar o irmão.

– _Eu_ comprei a passagem. Queria tudo de mão beijada?

– Muito bem. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

– E aproveite chame alguém para consertar essa porta.

– Faça isso você. Quer tudo de mão beijada, Shun?

Saiu de casa batendo os pés, com a pequena mala debaixo do braço. Odiava ter que fazer aquilo, mas... Por Hyoga, faria. Ligou para Saori e pediu um _empréstimo_. Precisava comprar uma passagem para um vôo que sairia naquela tarde. Compreendendo imediatamente do que se tratava a deusa cuidou daquilo o mais rápido que pôde. Antes que Ikki chegasse ao aeroporto a jovem já tinha retornado a ligação para ele, avisando-o de que a passagem já estava comprada e esperava por ele no guichê da companhia aérea.

É bem verdade que, depois que a adrenalina do confronto com Shun passou e, claro, depois que ele já tinha nas mãos a passagem para Paris, ele se perguntou o que estava fazendo no aeroporto às dez da manhã se o vôo só saía às duas da tarde. Considerou-se, pela bilionésima naquele dia, um grande idiota. Tinha cinco horas para gastar e não queria nem sonhar em voltar para casa. Andou pelo aeroporto até achar uma pequena _bookstore_. Pediu ao rapazinho que atendia um livro qualquer, desde que fosse de algum autor francês.

Acabou saindo de lá com um livrinho de Baudelaire. Eram poesias bonitas, embora Ikki não estivesse acostumado a ler muito; deitou-se em um canto da sala de espera, com a cabeça apoiada na sua mala, lendo o livro. Leu-o todo em uma hora. Voltou à bookstore e comprou mais três livros. Verlaine, Victor Hugo e Flaubert. Não gostou de Flaubert, mas leu Verlaine muito depressa. Victor Hugo ele achou complicado e deixou para ler no avião.

Faltava ainda uma hora para o embarque. Só então Ikki se lembrou que nem café da manhã tinha tomado. Sentou-se para tomar um copo de café expresso de uma pequena cafeteria no hall. Enquanto bebia ,de pé, olhando para o portão de onde ele embarcaria, pensou consigo mesmo: "_onde você estará gora, Cisne?_"

* * *

– _Cherriè_? O que há? Você está pensativo...

– Estava pensando mesmo, Geneviève.

– No quê?

Hyoga colocou o copo de vinho que bebia sobre a mesa do café.

– Estava pensando no que eu deixei em Tóquio...

– Uma namorada, talvez? Mais bonita do que eu?

Ele a olhou no olhos. Era uma moça adorável, ruiva, olhos cor de mel. Tão bonita... Seria tão bom se pudesse simplesmente esquecer tudo e... Enfim, gostar dela.

– Não. Não era nada _meu_... Mas _devia_ ter sido.

– Gostava mesmo dessa mulher, não é?

– Não era uma mulher, Geneviève. Era um rapaz.

– _Parbleu_! Você gosta de rapazes?

– Eu gostei de _um_ rapaz, Geneviève.

– E ele te gostava também?

– Sim, muito. Mas ele não era corajoso como você, _petit_... – ele brincou com o queixo dela.

– Está cedo ainda, Hyoga... Vamos passear? Depois você pode ficar no meu apartamento... Gostaria de dormir lá hoje? Minha colega de quarto não vem essa noite, ela tem um serão no outro lado da cidade e vai ficar por lá. Durma comigo...

– Hoje não... Estou me sentindo esquisito. Eu te encontro amanhã aqui mesmo, na mesma hora, está bem?

– Às três?

– Isso.

– Não vai me dar um beijinho?

– Amanhã.

– Só amanhã?

– A espera aumenta o prazer da conquista, _cherriè_. – ele deu-lhe as costas e continuou caminhando. Seu hotel não ficava longe dali. Estava cansando e entediado. A francesinha tinha lhe divertido bastante desde que chegara à Paris. Ela era engraçada e livre – inclusive sexualmente. Ele deixara-se levar por ela. Estava mergulhado em seu mau humor e em suas lembranças miseráveis de Tóquio e o relacionamento com a mocinha o distraía muito. Nada que cobrisse dentro dele o vazio terrível da falta de Ikki. A cada beijo molhado que lhe dava a francesinha, a cada toque ousado dela, a cada cochilo depois de uma relação sexual com ela, ele sentia aquele vazio aumentar vertiginosamente. Queria Ikki. Queria os beijos _dele_, as carícias imaturas de quem também não sabia o que estava fazendo, queria sentar com ele e simplesmente... _sentir_ que ele respirava próximo dele e que seu mundo todo fazia sentido por causa _dele_. Alternava momentos de ódio, mágoa, saudades e despeito. Queria poder odiá-lo pelo que fizera, abandonando-o no hospital. Nada lhe tirava da cabeça de que Shun convencera Fênix a fazê-lo e isso só aumentava a sua fúria. Não tinha raiva de Shun, mas da fraqueza de Ikki que nunca enfrentara o irmão por ele.

Tinha mais raiva de si mesmo por ainda sentir tanto desejo por aquele cavaleiro turrão. À noite, acordava revirando-se de desejo. Ligava para a francesinha e ela prontamente vinha até seu apartamento e aliviava-o do desejo imediato, mas não daquele torpor que lhe invadia o corpo cansado de tanto sexo, um calor que queimava-lhe o peito, que o consumia e que nenhuma carícia da pequena Geneviève podia apagar. O perfume fresco do xampu e o gosto úmido e quente da pasta de dentes de hortelã que o Fênix usava ainda o entonteciam como se ele dormisse ao seu lado.

Naquele noite, tinha certeza, pensaria em Ikki outra vez. A francesinha estaria em seu quarto poucas ruas de distância, mas ele não ligaria para ela dessa vez. Queria estar sozinho com Ikki, ao menos em seus pensamentos. Era delicioso sentir a companhia do seu cavaleiro, mesmo que não física, conseguia até ouvir a voz dele, rouca, máscula. Engraçado – depois de quase um mês travando uma batalha hercúlea contra a saudade que sentia, percebeu que estava na iminência de uma fragorosa derrota. Aquela noite seria dura. Tão dura quanto a primeira que passou sozinho em Paris, soluçando de chorar.

"_Outra noite no inferno, mamãe... Quanto tempo mais isso vai durar?"

* * *

_

Chegara cedo demais e sabia – Geneviève sempre se atrasava. Ele costumava encontrar-se com ela regularmente no mesmo café onde se conheceram. Bebiam um pouco, jogavam conversa fora. Ele se distraía enquanto as aulas do curso em que estava matriculado não começavam. Estar com a francesinha ajudava-o muito a recompor e treinar o vocabulário que já estava esquecido dos seus tempos com o mestre Camus. Era um bom treino, já que o curso era puxado e ele queria estar com o francês perfeito para a ocasião. Era um perfeccionista, odiava estar em qualquer posição que não o topo – tinha que ser o melhor em tudo.

Beliscava alguns goles da sua bebida, uma Mônaco. Sem interesse, observava o mundo ao seu redor; o burburinho de gente, os casais de namorados, as famílias. A paisagem bonita e monótona de Paris. Seu peito encheu-se da nostálgica visão daquele McDonald's daquela primavera de folhas de cerejeira em Tóquio... Estava com Ikki... Ele era tão divertido e tão esperto! Um diamante bruto. Onde estaria seu Ikki agora? Será que ainda pensava nele?

* * *

– Merda de endereço francês! – resmungou Ikki.

"Por que o pateta do Cisne não sossega a bunda em casa? Passear no café! Coisa de viado ficar se exibindo por aí! O homem da portaria me deu esse endereço do café... Que endereço ruim de achar! Será que ele vai estar lá? Já deve até ter raiz no lugar, se até o porteiro do prédio sabe onde vai..."

Esperto – Ikki definitivamente era esperto, mas ele não tinha um senso de localização dos melhores e levou muito tempo rodando entre as praças para achar o que queria. Sabia que distinguiria Hyoga de uma multidão de milhões, se preciso fosse, mas também não tinha certeza de como ele estaria. Começou a ficar desanimado de encontrar o russo, quando, finalmente, avistou o letreiro que buscava. "É aqui..."

Seu coração disparou. O papel com o endereço virou papa em suas mãos que suavam. Estava perto. Não devia estar tão nervoso... Só tinha achado o lugar, talvez ele nem estivesse mesmo ali. Ficou de longe, checando as mesas, uma por uma. Encontrou a mesa que queria. Hyoga estava lá – lindo como sempre... Os cabelos dourados que dançavam com a brisa suave e, pela distância, Ikki julgou que ele vestia couro preto... Devia ser couro, porque a calça tinha um certo brilho. O pulôver café, o menos sofisticado, mas Ikki gostava da cor. Tinha um fraco por cores escuras...

Estava tão encantado com a 'aparição' de Hyoga que seu cérebro levou mais tempo processando a informação de que ele não estava sozinho. Uma ruiva de longos cabelos cacheados estava sentada de frente para ele. Ela estava de vestido branco e sorria.

"_Talvez sejam amigos_", pensou Ikki, tenso.

A ruiva jogou seu cabelo para trás e segurou a mão de Cisne, puxando-o para perto e beijando-o deliciosamente. Na boca. E mesmo de longe Ikki sabia _perfeitamente_ que era um beijo de língua. Dos bons. E longo.

"_É... O Hyoga não costuma beijar os amigos dele assim."_

Era um pensamento amargo.

Mas por que ele estava surpreso? Se ele era um cretino? Se ele tinha deixado seu Cisne sozinho no hospital? Se ele nunca teve a coragem de sequer levantar a voz para Shun e defender o que sentia? Estava triste? Não devia! Porque nunca mereceu Hyoga. Porque era um idiota, porque estava fadado a perder. Era um perdedor. A moça era linda, linda! Uma francesa, devia ser esperta e metida como todos os franceses... Ia combinar com Hyoga, iam se divertir. Estavam namorando no café... Não podia ser melhor! Devia estar feliz porque, diferente dele que era um idiota, Hyoga conseguira se dar bem e ser feliz, no final das contas.

* * *

– De novo distraído, Hyoga?

– É ele! – o loiro levantou a cabeça olhando um corpo que se afastava do café. Não precisava vê-lo de frente: pelo cosmo o reconheceria em uma multidão... uma multidão de milhões!

– Ele quem, cherriè?

– Ele! Ele está indo embora! Idiota! Idiota!

– O que foi, Hyoga?

– Um idiota que não sabe ser homem! – segurou o pulso da moça. – Desculpe, Geneviève... Talvez eu não volte.

– Onde vai?

– Atrás do idiota que devia ter vindo atrás de mim!

"Não... Eu devia estar feliz... O Hyoga está bem. Ele vai ser feliz, é só isso que importa, como eu posso ser tão egoísta? Ele esteve perto de morrer por causa da minha babaquice e da babaquice do meu irmão também... E nós dois brincamos de disputar o Hyoga e tudo o que menos nos importou foi ele... Agora que ele está vivo e bem a gente devia dar graças à Zeus e sair de fininho para não correr o risco de atrapalhar mais. Eu fiz bem em vir. Se fosse o Shun ele ia lá e ia correr atrás do Oga e...

... Quem sabe...

... Talvez desse certo..."

Ikki virou-se. Estava sendo covarde de novo! Ora bolas! Já tinha vindo até aquela terra de gente fresca que falava com biquinhos! Então, ia até o fim! Ia dar uma porrada naquela mesa e dizer "amo você, seu pato de merda!" Que importa se Hyoga ia odiar e mandar ele catar coquinhos? Ele tinha que dizer! Ia morrer entalado com aquilo na garganta? Ia morrer sonhando com o dia de dizer isso para ele, _de verdade_, sério, olhando nos olhos? Não! Não!

– Não!

Ikki ficou pálido. Era _ele! Ele!_

– Hy-Hyoga...

– Eu não acredito que você veio até aqui atrás de mim e ia embora sem falar comigo!

– Hyoga, eu...

– Só falta você me dizer que me viu com a garota e teve a genial idéia de achar que eu estava melhor com ela do que com você!

– Eu pensei isso mesmo!

Hyoga estremeceu de raiva. Fênix imbecil!

– Então vai embora.

– Eu ia mesmo... mas...

O rosto loiro iluminou-se subitamente. _Mas!_

– Mas o que?

– Mas aí eu vi essa sua cara loira ordinária e pensei: "quem é que no mundo vai amar mais esse pato sem vergonha do que eu?" Ninguém. Ninguém. Nem Shun, nem francesa, nem ninguém! Você é meu. Meu!

Hyoga se aproximou de Ikki. O moreno era lindo... Usava o mesmo xampu cheiroso e pelo hálito... Céus! Ele usava a mesma pasta de dentes de hortelã. E ainda, daquele jeito dele de não se importar com o que vestia, mas era tão sexy... A calça jeans agarrada que mostrava que ele estava em forma ( e Cisne não conteve uma certa fisgada de ciúmes pensando que ele circulou pela cidade bonito daquele jeito e sozinho! ), a camiseta branca sem detalhe nenhum, franciscana, apertadinha o bastante para revelar as formas do abdômen trabalhado, os cabelos úmidos, cheios de cachos negros revoltos... Lábios úmidos. Estava esfriando, apesar do céu claro e os mamilos arrepiados do outro denunciavam o friozinho, mesmo com aquela pose soberba de quem não se incomoda com nada. Ah, Ikki! Tão altivo e tão inseguro ao mesmo tempo.

Deu-lhe uma bofetada com tanta força que o cavaleiro japonês caiu sentado na calçada.

– Isso é para você aprender a não me deixar sozinho nos hospitais, cavaleiro de merda.

– Caramba, você está com a mão pesada!

– Você não viu nada! Merecia mais!

Ikki se levantou e enlaçou a cintura de Hyoga, prendendo-o junto a si.

– Merecia, é?

– Merecia, mas o resto eu te bato depois... Na cama...

– Ah, é?

– Você vai ver... Aprendi um monte de coisas...

– Com a garotinha ruiva?

– ... Você sabe... Primeiro o simulado, depois a prova...

– Eu sou a prova?

– Isso... – ele puxou, de leve, os lábios do outro com os seus. – Por que você me deixou lá? Por que demorou tanto?

– Eu queria vir... Mas eu tinha... – ele riu – _Assuntos pendentes_.

– Resolveu?

– Resolvi. Hyoga... Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

– Fico até com medo quando você fala assim... Anda, diz...

– Eu te amo.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Quando o meu médico falou comigo, pela última vez... Eu estava vindo para Paris e ele me disse que eu só gostava de coisas impossíveis: a minha mãe que estava morta, o meu mestre que sempre ia ser melhor do que eu, uma paixão por alguém que só me insultava e que nunca gostou de mim... Aí eu disse para ele: "eu desisto de ser como o Mestre Camus, porque ele era mesmo melhor do que eu e é até bom que seja assim, porque eu sempre vou ter um exemplo para seguir. Eu abandono a minha mãe, porque um dia eu vou ter que aceitar que ela morreu e eu sei que mesmo morta ela me amava... Muito. Mas do Ikki... Dele não posso abrir mão! Desde que eu reparei nele... Ele é... Me fez acreditar no amor. Alguém com quem eu gostaria de dividir minha vida, meus sonhos... Alguém que eu sei que não vai me entediar nem me sufocar. Uma pessoa que vai me fazer feliz. A _única_ que vai me fazer feliz." Então meu médico perguntou porque eu ia embora... Eu disse para ele que você ia vir atrás de mim. Eu sabia que você ia vir... Nem que demorasse vinte anos! Você ia vir um dia. Eu sabia que eu não ia me arrepender de te esperar.

– Por que, hein? – Ikki agarrou os cabelos loiros juntoà nuca de Cisne e os puxou para trás. O rosto desafiador do loiro brilhava de desejo, seus lábios úmidos e entreabertos pareciam um convite. – Por que me diz essas coisas, hein, Hyoga? Você não está vendo que eu já perdi a cabeça por sua causa? Que eu sou louco por você? Por que me diz essas coisas assim, com essa vozinha rouca? Quer me pôr de quatro? Mais maluco do que eu já estou?

– O que eu posso fazer se você também me enlouqueceu?

– Hyoga... Hyoga...

– Sou louco por você... Adoro sua boca... Seu beijo...

– Beijo melhor do que a francesinha?

– Não sei...

– Não sabe?

– Não sei se ela beija melhor ou pior... Só sei que é você que eu quero... É o gosto da sua boca que eu desejo... Você... É tudo o que sempre quis...

– Tá... Tá... Só porque você está com saudades a gente não precisa começar a falar como mulherzinha também...

– Vai te catar!

– Está todo mundo olhando, não dá vexame. A coisa mais feia deve ser ver dois machos peludos se pegando...

– Quem é peludo?

– Eu, ué. O macho.

– Hahaha! Você?

– Acha que eu não sou?

– Não vejo nada demais em dois machos se pegarem... Meus mestre namorava um homem...

– Quem? O Miro? O Miro é uma mulherzinha, né, Hyoga?

– Pára de falar mal dele!

– Me diz que ele não tentou te bolinar?

– Ele não é tarado, Ikki!

– Mas você tira o juízo de qualquer um com essa sua voz rouca... Esse seu jeitinho de se vestir, essa sua cara de quem não vale nada só dá idéias sujas...

– Sujas? E você? Você também não presta... Essa calça tá muito justa e essa blusa então... olha isso... já está assim, é? Arrepiadinho?

– E porque você não viu o _resto_...

– Sabe o que é isso?

– Chave.

– Para que serve?

– Abrir coisas.

– Essa aqui abre a porta do meu quarto, Fênix espertinho...

– E você vai me levar para lá?

– Eu tenho outra escolha? Ou isso eu te agarro e faço tudo o que eu estou pensando com você aqui no meio da rua e vamos os dois presos... Já pensou? Cavaleiros na cadeia?

– Já pensou que coisa mais fetiche a gente na cadeia? Algema, barras de ferro... Bondage...

– Anda vendo filme pornô, hein? ... Melhor assim. Antes com filminho do que me traindo por aí...

– É, você pode comer as francesas assanhadas...

– Ficou com ciúmes?

– Eu tenho que ficar?

– Não. Ela não é nada para mim. Mas você... É o meu mundo.

– Acreditar nisso... Me dá forças...

– É verdade. Acredita em mim?

– Eu acredito. Senão não teria vindo até aqui.

Hyoga gargalhou, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha do outro.

– Como se fosse sacrifício vir até Paris!

– Cidade fresca!

– Fresco é você!

– Te amo, Cisne. Hmmm... Te amo...

– Eu também te amo. Eu... Eu...

– O que foi, ficou gago?

– Quero você no meu quarto. Agora...

– Nossa... Até arrepiei...

– É sério... Estou com muita vontade de... Você sabe... Foi bom, não foi?

– Foi... Eu pensei nisso todos os dias desde que...

O acidente. Ele viu a sombra de tristeza e culpa pairar sobre os olhos amados de Fênix. Acariciou-lhe as têmporas, distribuindo beijos pelas bochechas e testa do cavaleiro moreno.

– Esquece isso... Não gosto de te ver assim.

– Não esqueço. Você também não devia esquecer. Não tinha que esquecer, Cisne! Não tinha! Eu sou idiota, você é mais idiota ainda por ser assim... – ele segurou o rosto loiro e fino entre os dedos calosos. – Por que você é assim? Por que você insiste?

– Por que será? – Hyoga fez uma cara de mistério profundo. – Eu tenho meus propósitos malignos e vou chupar sua alma!

– Ah é?

– Isso mesmo!

– Chupar minha alma?

– E você nem imagina por onde eu vou começar a sugar ela...

– Tenho uma sugestão...

– Me conta?

– Aqui, na rua? Vamos ser presos...

– Então vamos para o meu apartamento... Lá você me diz por onde eu começo a chupar... A sua alma...

– Hyoga...

– O quê?

– Um presente para você... Eu trouxe um presente.

O loiro voltou-lhe os olhos brilhantes de excitação. Ikki apanhou um pedaço de papel na carteira e o entregou nas mãos de Hyoga. Ele apanhou o papel e ficou olhando para o cavaleiro japonês.

– O que é isso? Papel de seda azul claro?

Ikki pegou o papelzinho e desdobrou-o em um pequeno cisne de origami.

– É um cisne. Da cor dos seus olhos.

– Que... Que coisa... Linda...

– É só papel. Mas me lembrava você. Por causa da cor, eu acho.

– Eu gostei. Eu gostei!

– Então guarda na carteira para lembrar de mim.

– Eu guardo uma coisa na carteira para lembrar de você...

– Ah é? E o quê?

O loiro abriu a carteira e mostrou ao outro uma camisinha. O pacotinho era vermelho escuro e se lia "Phoenix".

– Muita coincidência, né? – ele começou a rir.

– Você guarda essas coisas na carteira?

– E você não?

O cavaleiro ficou vermelho.

– Eu não... não...

– Não tem feito isso, né?

Ikki ficou em silêncio. Hyoga saboreou os momentos de rara inibição e timidez de Fênix. Acariciou o rosto moreno, sorriu beijando-lhe o queixo firme.

– Você fez bem... Fazer sem amor não tem o mesmo gosto. Não foi tão bom com ela como era com você...

– Mas você fez várias vezes até comprovar, né?

– É... Mas foi tudo culpa sua que me deixou sozinho... Eu nunca quis ninguém.

– Nunca mais vou te deixar sozinho. É uma promessa.

– E eu vou fazer você cumprir.

– Tomara.

* * *

– E então, Shun?

– Eles me mandaram outro postal. Olha...

– Que lindo! Estão tão felizes!

– O niisan vai ficar lá até o Oga terminar o cursinho... Daí eles voltam.

– E você?

– Estou vivendo. Uma parte de mim, feliz. Outra triste, ainda. Mas cada vez menos triste...

– Que bom!

– Você tem muito a ver com isso, June.

– Eu?

– Se não fosse você...

– Ah... Mas eu não fiz nada!

– Fez sim. Se não fosse por você, eu estaria me remoendo. Estou mais calmo, mais conformado. Estou até com vontade de trabalhar, estudar.

– É verdade, Shun?

– É. Eu não quero que o Oga volte da França com meu irmão e veja assim, como um inútil chorão, sentado aqui resmungando porque ele não é mais meu e porque todos estão felizes e eu não. Eu quero viver minha vida, seguir em frente.

– Estou tão feliz, Shun! Tão feliz! É assim que se fala!

– Eu sei que essa tristeza e essa mágoa vão passar um dia. Eu quero acordar daqui há alguns meses e perceber que eu cresci, que estou mais maduro e que essa estória me fez bem: ela me fez ser melhor.

–Você vai conseguir, Shun. Eu vou estar ao seu lado.

– Esse sim, já é um belo começo, June.

** FIM **

* * *

Bom aí está. Demorou a sair o último capítulo! Na verdade, desde que idealizei esta fic o final estava decidido. Entretanto, há uma distância imensa entre _pensar_ e _fazer_. Às vezes uma idéia linda na sau cabeça simplesmente não 'acontece' quando você escreve. Eu fiz esse capítulo _on the whole_ pelos diálogos. Só depois, fui inserindo as partes mais descritivas. Gostei do resultado geral. Diálogos são as coisas que mais gosto de fazer, então... aí estão, em abundância. O final de Shun e June está bem aberto. Seria tosco colocá-lo nos braços da amazonas e fazer um 'ultra-happy-end' sem sentido. As coisas levam tempo. Mas tudo indica que o casal tem tudo para ir pra frente.

Ah, também pensei em fazer um lemon. O diálogo final de Ikki e Shun demorou séculos porque eu fiquei sempre na dúvida. Quem sabe eu o faço como um 'side-story'? No final ele não entrou... Ficou melhor assim. _Clean cut_.

Bom, muitíssimo obrigado por todo apoio e reviews. Um agradecimento especial para todas no thesenseiclub (ponto ) blogspot ( ponto ) com , a partir de sábado. Prometo que posto uma fanart linda e todos os comentários de reviews... Eu tenho andado meio enrolada, mas dessa vez vai!

Beijocas a todos e OBRIGADO!


End file.
